Medianoche
by rockpink94
Summary: Medianoche es una prestigiosa escuela de muchos años de antiguedad y derrepente en el inicio de clases,ingresan 4 chicas,que alparecer son muy raras para todos,exepto para los chicos mas populares de la escuela...vampiros,brujas,magia,poderes,romance..etc
1. Chapter 1

HoLa..!! a todos

Emm… es mi primer fic, prublicado la verdad tengo un monton de fics, terminados.

Primero que nada, esta historia es solo mia, no es ningún pragio, les aclaro esto por que ya he tenido problemas antes, DIGIMON NO ME PERTENECE.

Segundo, habrá parejas como Sorato, Taiora, Takari, Kenyako, KuoshiroXMiyako(no se como escriba esta), JoeXMimi, y personajes inventados por mi.

Si quieran puedo tambien hacer cambios de pareja en la historia, PERO ya tengo el final, y las parejas ya están unidas, y tambien puedo en el trancurso de mi historia, meter parejas y cambiarlas, pero en el final yo arreglare las parejas quedaran como esta escrito.

No pondré parejas de YAOI y YURI, simplemente no me gustan.

Tratare de hacer los capitulos largos, y también no tardarme en subirlos, Y esto va dedicado a una amiga muy grande que tengo, que nos metíamos en problemas todos los días en la escuela,jajaja.

Y tambien me pueden dar sugerencias de canciones para ponerlas en la historia y daré agradecimientos.

MEDIANOCHE

Cap. 1.-Bienvenida

A las afueras de una pequeña ciudad se encontraba una escuela inmensa y prestigiosa, parecía mas un castillo que una escuela, por que en su tiempo esa muy grande escuela era un importante castillo que le perteneció a un viejo empresario que dicen, según los rumores de los que habitantes que vivan a las afueras, que ese señor murió encerrado en este castillo, otros decían que este viejo le vendió su alma al diablo y por eso era muy rico y tenía todo lo que quería o simplemente lo consumió una peligrosa y muy rara enfermedad que era muy contagiosa, nadie sabia con certeza, ya hace un tiempo que este castillo estaba desabitado y fue comprado con todo sus hectáreas por un empresario muy famoso y imponente en Japón,

Este señor compró el castillo hace mas de un siglo y se lo fue dando a su cuidado de generación a generación, esta familia tenía como nombre ''Ichida'' que hasta ahora habían puesto el castillo con puertas abiertas a estudiantes, igual a una escuela, pero esta familia escondía un secreto junto con otras familias amigas que también compartían muchos secretos y como estas familias llevaban años en este lugar.

En una montaña que estaba enfrente de el castillo ahora escuela ''Medianoche'', se podía ver toda la escuela con mucha claridad, junto con los alumnos que llegaban acompañados con sus respectivas familias, en esta montaña estaba 6 figuras paradas hablando del nuevo año escolar, eran hombres, o mas bien jóvenes solo por tener la ''edad'' de 17 años.

-Que mierda el primer año escolar,-murmuraba un muchacho levantando sus brazos y poniéndoselos en la nuca, el alto de pelos alborotados, con cabello café, tenía un cuerpo muy bien definido debido a los deportes que el a menudo practicaba.

-Dímelo a mi Tai, mi padre quiere que yo este con el en la noche de bienvenida de los alumnos nuevos-, maldecía un joven rubio, alto muy apuesto con sus hermosos ojos azules, que hipnotizaban a cualquiera que se atreviera a mirarlo, era alto, no tenia un cuerpo tan formado como el de su amigo tai pero tenia también lo suyo (jajaja lo amoo..!!)

-Hermano, tranquilízate no es la primera vez que nos pide esto, así que solo no le des importancia,- decia suavemente un joven igual de rubio que el, con los mismos ojos azules, eran muy parecidos, nadamas que su hermano mayor era mas alto y con el pelo mas largo.

-Matt, Takeru tiene razón, no te estreses,- le mencionaba Tai.

-Y eso no es todo chicos, oí que entraran 4 alumnas nuevas,-comunicaba Kuochiro, un muchacho de cabellera roja, alto, era muy atractivo entre las chicas también, siempre cargando su computadora portátil, una pineapple amarilla.

-Si, Kuo, como otras..no se..30 chicas??,- mencionaba Joe, un joven mayor que ellos, con cabellera azulada, y larga con unos lentes algo grandes, pero no le quitaba lo apuesto que lucía con su uniforme de prefecto que le había asignado el papa de Matt y Takeru.

-Lo se, pero estas son especiales, según me dijo tu papa Matt,-les repetia con desgano Kuochiro.

-Entonces que esperamos, se nos va hacer tarde,- apuraba ken, un joven de la edad de la edad de Takeru, con el pelo liso y largo, negro azulado y muy tranquilo, aunque era muy listo y cuando se enojaba no se detrendia por nada.

-Ya no seas aguafiestas, Ken, eso déjaselo a nuestro prefecto, verdad Joe..?,- le pegaba con el codo a Joe para molestarlo.

-Deja de joder Tai,-lo empujo Joe y se aleja caminando.

Tai solo lo sigue riéndose y de el Kuoshiro y Ken también lo siguen, nada mas se quedan Takeru y Matt.

-Has hablado con mamá.-pregunta Matt bruscamente mientras saca un cigarro y se le pone en la boca.

-No,- le dice Takeru sacando un ensendedor y le prende el cigarro a Matt, ya que el estaba buscando uno en sus bolsillos.

-Y no creo que lo haga hasta encontrarte una,-volvio a hablar.

-Que lo intente, es todo lo que ella quiere, no yo,-decia Matt

-Solo digo, que necesitas una, ya estas en edad, no crees..?- mostraba Takeru con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, mientras lo decia.

-No me digas que tu estas de su lado, con mamá es suficiente sabes..?,-le decía enojado Matt.

-Yo no estoy del lado de nadie solo quiero lo mejor para ti Matt,-le decía Takeru para calmarlo.

-Lo que sea mejor otro día hablamos de esto, que tal unas carreras..?, vamos como los viejos tiempos hermano,- Matt lo convencía sujetandolo y despeinandole.

-Ahhh, esta bien, solo si me prometes que te portaras bien hoy en la fiesta de bienvenida..?,- le decia Takeru a Matt como si fuera un niño pequeño.

-Y desde cuando yo te ando haciendo caso a ti hermanitoo,- le decia jugando Matt a Takeru acentuando la ultima palabra.

-Si como quieras, ya vamonos,-Matt

-Esta bien,- fue lo unico que le ocurrio a Takeru para decir.

Mientras tanto en la escuela, en el gran salón para eventos, los mismo alumnos andaban arreglando y decorando el lugar, ya que el el gran ---------- Ichida iba a presentarse para el tan inesperado inicio de un nuevo año escolar en el instituto Medianoche.

-Ya esta todo listo..?,- preguntaba con mucha preocupación la maestra Annie. Una maestra ya algo grande, era a mano derecha de la directora, y la maestra mas estricta y pedante de la escuela, controlaba a todos los prefectos de cada sector de la escuela, y sus castigos eran los mas duros de tratar.

-Ya casi, maestra, solo falta algunos arreglos, y los lugares para los amigos del señor Ichida también ya estan apartados,- le sonrei una chica alta delgada con el pelo largo y café ondulado, era una estudiante muy lista, pero que nadie se treviera a sacarle de su primer lugar por que era capaz de matarle por eso, tipica chica rica y lista, que solo busca lo mejor para ella, sus únicos amores siempre han sido Ken y Kuoshiro, tiene como seguidoras y ''amigas'' a un par de gemelas,.

-Gracias, Mitsuki, tu siempre tan …servicial,- comento la maestra Annie.

-De nada, ahh..y le importaria..,- titubio Mitsuki.

-Ehh..si tienes razón, mañana, ven a mi oficina y te daré las asistencias para tu sagrada beca,- dijo la maestra con amargura mientras se retiraba del gran salón.

-AHHHH,, gracias maestra, nos vemos luego,- dijo Mitsuki, muy melosamente.

En la entrada de la escuela medianoche 4 jovenes iban entrando al lugar, empujándose y riéndose unos a otros, mientras que la maestra Annie los ve, no lo piensa dos veces y se les acerca muy disgustada.

Annie: mmm..jóvenes que demonios hacían todos ustedes afuera a esta hora, la fiesta comenzara dentro de,- checando su reloj de bolsillo,- unas 3 horas, asi que los quiero cambiados y apropiados dentro de mm.. no cc.. 20 minutos, y los esperare aquí, y si no vienen después de eso 20 minutos, ustedes 4 tendra un castigo, muuuyyy largo, ME ESCUCHARON..?

Los 4 no pudieron decir nada por la terrible cara de esa maestra que tanto la odiaban.

-Esta bien,- asintieron los 4 jóvenes.

Annie: usted joven Kido, a mi oficina ahora.

Joe: pero yo…mm esta bien, dijo el muy forzado.

Los tres acompañantes se empezaron a reir cuando Joe empezo a seguir a la maestra, y se adelantaron por los pasillos y se enontraron con Matt y Takeru, ya cambiados y vestidos para la ocasión(llevaban unos trajes negros muy elegantes).

Tai: como es que ustedes dos llegaron primero que nosotros?, dijo con impresión

Matt: Tai tu ya sabes.

Tai: si pero por ke no nos dijeron primero para también participar, menciono con desilusión.

Takeru: se adelantaron mucho, dijo riendose.

Ken: que chistoso, menciono con sarcasmo.

Kuochiro: vamonos ya, tenemos que cambiarnos para la estupida fiesta,- empujando a Tai y a Ken.

Matt: y Joe.

Tai: con la esposa de Hitler,- comento tai riendose a carcajadas.

Takeru y Matt, tambien se empezaron a reir y se dirigieron a la oficina de la directora, por que ahí se encontraba su padre.

Mientras tan en la oficina, de la EX – de hitler.

Annie: joven Kido, necesita ser mas extricto de lo que ya es.

Joe: maestra con todo respeto, creo que todos saben que soy muy extricto con ellos, no hace falta ser mas, creame.- dijo con desgano.

Annie: necesita, ser mas joven Kido, y mas este año escolar.

Joe: hay una razón par esto.- dijo mientras se ponia las manos en los bolsillos.

Annie: solo tenga cuidado, con… unas alumnas….,- mencionaba mientras se sentaba en su pequeño sillón, enfrente se su escritorio.

Joe: lo tendré en cuenta pero… no será mejor que me diera los nombre para estar mas informado.

Annie: lo sabras en su debido tiempo, joven Kido.

Joe: me puedo retirar,- decia mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

Annie: pero antes, también quiero que el trato de ser estricto, sea para sus amiguitos, los vandalos, me escucho?.

Joe: como el agua.

Continuara……

HoLa..!

Estoy abierta a toda sugerencia…. Y por favor.. necesito Rewies..No sean tan duros ^_^

Estuve pensando y a lo mejor puedo meter leemon estoy preparando uno, muy pronto lo tendrán, el capitulo 1 era mas largo y terminaba con algo mas…amm… con suspenso podria decirse..

Gracias a mis amigos y personas que estan leyendo esto, en otro lado, enserio, mil gracia..!


	2. ¿Cazando a unas dulces presas?

hOLa..!!

Primero que nada les doy gracias a todos ustedes, por leer esta historia.

Y tambien este capitulo va a hacer largo como se lo prometí a una fan que me mando un hermoso poema, gracias.

Como tu LeoNardii..!! espero ke hablemos pronto..

En este capitulo le metí muchas cosas, como por ejemplo una canción y si tienen oportunidad escúchenla esta hermosa, la encontré por accidente hace poco y me llego..jajaja.

Aquí es segundo capitulo espero que lo desfruten:

**Cáp. 2.- ¿Cazando a unas dulces presas?**

Ya después que Matt y Takeru llegaron a la oficina de la señora directora, se percataron que de ella salía una señora de cómo 50 años de edad muy enojada, traía un vestido muy largo y parecía antiguo, color gris, con el pelo recogido en una cebolla muy grande.

Señora: ESTO ES INTOLERABLE, COMO ES POSIBLE QUE LAS DEJARAN SOLAS, EN TAN POCO TIEMPO,- gritaba histérica la aquella señora misteriosa.

Directora: Señora le pido por favor, con todo respeto y calma, que se mantenga al margen y no este gritando,- menciono una señora de unos 40 años recién cumplidos, era una rubia muy escultural, con unos grandes ojos verdes, y para tener 40 años, no se veía como una; a pesar de que ella era la mas grande, en cuestión de edad de la mayoría de los maestros, se comportaba de una manera dulce con los alumnos, y en algunos casos era muy estricta y ruda.

Señora: usted cree que mi importa que media escuela… no, la escuela completa nos escuche,- menciono ya con mas calma la señora, pero como quiera lo decía de muy mala gana y enojada.

Directora: pues la verdad, no me importa que usted grite, pero en este momento están llegando padres de familia, gente muy importante, alumnos y sin mencionar al dueño de esta escuela, así que le pediré con toda calma que entre a mi oficina y hablemos del tema,- comento como casi un susurro la directora pero con la mirada fría y muy ruda.

La señora agarra a la directora del brazo y la empuja a la oficina de la misma, ya a dentro cierra la puerta con llave y se calma la señora, mientras que la señora se sentaba y se relajaba la directora ya libre del agarre de ella, camina tranquilamente y prepara un poco de té para las dos, ya después de haber pasado unos 15 minutos, la directora se acerca a ella y le ofrece una taza de té, y entonces la señora decide a hablar.

Señora: lo siento,- fue lo único que dijo después de haber dado un sorbo a su té.

Directora: ya no hablemos de usted, quieres ya me canse, dime que te pasa,- mencionaba la directora mientras que la señora la miraba fijamente.

Señora: Amaya, entiende, ellas son mi vida, y ya estoy cansada que en todos lo lugares las dejen y las ignoren, no quiero eso, te lo pido como amiga de muchos años, por eso acudí a ti y no quiero que me defraudes,- comento cansada la señora.

Amaya: no te preocupes, Takako, no las dejare, te lo prometo, no por nada soy la directora de aquí,- decía mientras mostraba una sonrisa en su rostro.

Takako: tengo miedo, sabes, hay algo que no te he dicho de ellas,- mientras se tapaba con las manos su cara.

Amaya: dime, que es..?,- dijo muy seria.

Takako: es solo que son muy sensibles y más en este momento, pero solo quiero que las busques y te encargues de ellas,- dijo mientras se retiraba.

Amaya: ¡espera!, que quieres decir, hay algo que te falto decirme antes,- dijo mientras se levantaba se su lugar.

Takako: solo cuídalas y buscadlas, regresare al terminar el año, y…. cuando las encuentres, diles que tienen una sorpresa en su habitación.

Amaya: esta bien, pero ni creas que por ser mis sobrinas, van a tener un trató especial.

Takako: no esperaba mas,- fue lo único que dijo antes de salir por la puerta.

Después de haber pasado 20 minutos, entraron Matt y Takeru.

Matt: señora directora, nuestro padre, nos menciono que teníamos que venir con usted, pero parece que el no se encuentra aquí,- menciono con cortesía.

Amaya: joven Yamato, si, su padre me llamo esta mañana me dijo que su hora de llegada, se prolongo, pero que estaría aquí para el gran evento.

Takeru: no es casualidad,- murmuro Takeru para que no la escuchara la directora

Amaya: disculpe joven Takeru, dijo algo a caso..?,- dijo algo enojada la directora.

Takeru: no, solo quisiera saber si nuestra presencia aquí en la ceremonia, se iba a solicitar.- pregunto con fastidio Takeru.

Amaya: como en todos los años,- comento mientras asentía.

Matt: disculpe, pero podemos retirarnos por que parece que como mi padre no esta aquí, de nada sirve nuestra presencia,- comento fríamente.

Amaya: retirense,- fue lo único que dijo mientras se ponía revisar unos papeles en su escritorio.

Los dos hermanos asintieron, y ni lo penaron dos veces, por ellos se hubieran ido corriendo desde que entraron, ya en la puerta, oyeron que la directora les gritaba que se acercaran, porque parece que les iba a pedir un favor.

Amaya: jóvenes, estaba pensando, y no ce… recordé que ustedes 2 y sus amiguitos, de su grupo conocen bien esta escuela, mejor que cualquiera, necesito que me hagan un favor,- comento muy neutral la directora con sus lentes muy finos que tenia.

Matt: que necesita señora,- dijo con mucho fastidio.

Amaya: necesito que busquen a una persona….mas bien son cuatro.

Takeru: de quienes se trata, por que, señora con todo respeto no somos policías para andar buscando a unos muchachos de primero.

Matt: lo mismo pienso,- volteando a ver a Takeru.

Amaya: en primer lugar, si lo ordenó yo, es que se va a hacer, y en segundo no son ellos si joven Takeru, son ellas.

Matt: así que quiere que busquemos a unas alumnas..?, _(esto no es muy común pero por que no, no todos los días cazamos a una chicas y deben ser las chicas que mencionaron hace rato ella y esa vieja que salio hace rato), pensaba Matt._

Takeru: aun pienso que no es….....,- fue interrumpido por Matt

Matt: lo haremos, antes de la fiesta las tendremos listas, por que han de ser nuevas no..?,- decía Matt.

Amaya: así es joven Yamato, son nuevas,- comentaba la dura directora.

Matt: si pero antes de eso, quería hacer un trató primero,- decía Matt muy convencido.

Amaya: con que trató, ehh..?,- peguntaba ingenua la directora.

Matt: sii, vera nosotros llevamos años aquí en la escuela, nunca le hemos dado ninguna queja ni problemas.

Amaya: cual es tu punto..?,- pregunto muy concentrada viendo a los ojos a Matt.

Matt: vera, ya no queremos dormir en los dormitorios, y ya como alumnos con antigüedad, pensábamos en algo interesante.- dijo muy lentamente.

Amaya: que es lo que quieren?,- pregunto dudosa.

Matt: si encontramos a estas dichosas chicas, nos promete, que podremos alojarnos en la casa, que esta a afueras de la escuela.

Takeru: que…!? La vieja casa de Berta la bruja..?,- preguntaba muy asombrado.

Matt: la misma,- dijo sin quitarle la vista a la directora.

Amaya: no lo ce, por que piensan que yo, les daría permiso a ustedes de alojarse ahí,- cuestiono la directora.

Matt: fácil señora, pues conocemos muy bien lo alrededores y hasta el bosque, como la palma de nuestra mano, y podremos llegar a tiempo a las clases y lo mas importante, creó yo que le urge a usted localizarlas, o me equivocó..?,- pregunto con mucha prepotencia.

Amaya: pues, fíjese joven Yamato, que …,-lo pensó muy claramente y después de un tiempo mostró una linda sonrisa,- esta bien ACEPTO su trató, solo si usted las encuentra, antes de la gran ceremonia de esta noche.

Matt: me parece muy bien,- estrechando la mano de la directora.

Matt y Takeru salieron de la oficina he iban caminado en el pasillo, con un silencio bien incomodo, hasta que Takeru no pudo aguantar mas y decidió, preguntarle a su hermano por que había aceptado ese trató, pero lo tenia que hacer con mucha cuidado y delicadeza, por que no quería ver a Matt enojado. Mientras mas pensaba no se dio cuenta que Matt ya había dicho algo desde hace algunos minutos.

Matt: Takeru, me escuchas te estoy hablando..?,- le preguntaba enojado a su hermano y se harto y le dio un codazo algo fuerte, para que reaccionara.

Takeru: mande, es que estaba pensando…- volvió a ser interrumpido por Matt.

Matt: quieres saber por que hice ese trató, y acepte que la estupida directora nos mandara como niñeras..?,- decía muy neutralmente Matt.

Takeru: de hecho… si, quiero saber,- pregunto muy confundido.

Matt: muy fácil, escucha con atención, por que no lo volveré a repetir,- decía mientras empezaban a avanzar mas rápido a buscar a los otros,- veras ya no podíamos dejar mas los ensayos de la banda, era mucho, y los mas importante, ya me mareaba mucho el olor de eso horribles compañeros que tenemos en el dormitorio masculino, aparte ya estaba muy aburrido aquí adentro, y como no escuchar la linda conversación que tuvieron esa extraña mujer con la directora, de esas chicas y si no me equivoco, Koushiro, ya nos había hablado de esas chicas, cuando estábamos en el bosque, me da curiosidad, y si lo hacemos bien podremos practicar con la banda en esa casa, y lo mas importante, PODREMOS entrenar y no aquí en donde todos nos ven.

Takeru: astuto,- fue lo único que dijo Takeru.

Matt. Apurémonos, que los demás también tienen que ayudarnos, en especial Tai,- mientras corrían por los pasillos.

Mientras que en otro lugar Ken caminaba muy distraídamente, al dormitorio masculino.

_**FLASH BACK**_

_Ya después de dejar ir a Matt y a Takeru con la directora, los tres amigos se fueron a cambiar para la gran Noche de Bienvenida, a los nuevos alumnos que ingresaban este año escolar. Ya en los dormitorios se arreglaban muy formalmente, con trajes negros, el menor de ellos se acordó de algo sumamente importante que tenia que haber hecho desde hace horas._

_Ken: ahh..!! maldita sea..!!, se me olvido por completo, tengo que irme nos veremos después,- menciono muy enojado mientras se retiraba de la habitación, pero no antes de oír lo que Tai le decía._

_Tai: Ken..!! que no se te olvide que esta noche te toca a ti traer al monstruo,- le grito Tai, por que ya Ken se había alejado mucho._

_Koushiro: por que siempre le pones apodos tontos al tuyo,- le dijo irritado._

_Tai: mm.. por que soy el único que tiene imaginación aquí, y no soy un amargado como todos ustedes,- menciono mientras se echaba a reír por lo que dijo._

_Mientras ellos dos seguían peleando, nuestro apuesto joven Ichijouji seguía muy concentrado corriendo mas rápido para llegar a su destino, el cual no tardo mucho, ya después ahí, llego a un pequeño almacén y rápido sacó una llave dorada parecía muy vieja, y abrió con mucho desespero la puerta._

_Ya adentro Ken se encontró con una muchacha realmente hermosa, estaba dormida, se le acercó con mucho cuidado, y al momento que se acerco a la peque_ñ_a cama, se inclino y le empezó a besar el cuello, para que se despertara, esta rápidamente abrió los ojos y se abrazo al cuello de Ken._

_¿? ¿? ¿?.- Ken, amor sabes a se cuanto que te estoy esperando,- le dijo muy sensualmente mientras lo atraía hacia ella y lo hacia recostarse arriba de la misma._

_Ken: lo siento, Anko, se me olvido por completo que hoy te tocaba a ti,- menciono mientras trataba de alejarse de ella._

_Anko: no te creo apuesto que no querías venir verdad?,- decía mientras lo agarraba mas fuerte, ella era realmente hermosa, tenia el pelo corto, liso y negro que también combinaban con sus ojos del mismo color mientras que le susurraba cosas mas inaudibles a Ken, le estaba desabrochando el pantalón._

_Ken: BASTA,- ordenó gritando. Y ella al momento de oírlo, paro de inmediato,- solo viene a decirte que se cancelo, nuestra CITA, será hasta la próxima semana, me escudaste bien, í así que LARGATEE..!_

_Anko: bien esperare…. Pero si no obtengo lo que quiero, en una semana, tendré que obligarte, pero por ahora me voy, cuídate hermoso,- le susurraba al oído, después se retiro recogiendo su mochila y saliendo por una peque_ñ_a abertura, que guiaban a las ruinas que estaban debajo de la escuela, que daba a muchos lugares de la misma, en el camino que tomo ella daba exclusivamente al dormitorio femenino._

_Ken después de haber tenido esa ''divertida'' conversación con ella decidió, regresar al dormitorio de los varones ya en camino, paso por muchos pasillos y salones vagando hasta llegar a su destino, pero algo lo detuvo, MUSICA, pensó el para después acercarse donde provenía, mientras mas se acerba, sintió un frió recorrer su espalda, mientras mas se acercaba, escuchaba mejor, era música de piano, era realmente hermoso. Y de repente se empezó a escuchar una voz, era la voz de un ángel, ya al llegar al lugar donde se emitía la hermosa melodía, se detuvo y prefirió escucharla desde fuera._

_Just a day,  
Just an ordinary day.  
Just trying to get by.  
Just a boy,  
Just an ordinary boy.  
But he was looking to the sky.  
And as he asked if I would come along  
I started to realize  
That everyday he finds  
Just what he's looking for,  
Like a shooting star he shines.  
_

_He said take my hand,  
Live while you can  
Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand_

_No podia creer que esa voz la tuviera cualquier persona, sabía que ella era especial__  
_

_And as he spoke, he spoke ordinary words  
Although they did not feel  
For I felt what I had not felt before  
And you'd swear those words could heal.  
And as I looked up into those eyes  
His vision borrows mine.  
And I know he's no stranger,  
For I feel I've held him for all of time._

And he said take my hand,  
Live while you can  
Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand  
In the palm of your hand.

Please come with me,  
See what I see.  
Touch the stars for time will not flee.  
Time will not flee.  
Can you see?

Just a dream, just an ordinary dream.  
As I wake in bed  
And the boy, that ordinary boy  
Or was it all in my head?  
Did he asked if I would come along  
It all seemed so real.  
But as I looked to the door,  
I saw that boy standing there with a deal.

And he said take my hand,  
Live while you can,  
Don't you see all your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand  
In the palm of your hand,  
In the palm of your hand.

Just a day, just an ordinary day  
Just trying to get by.  
Just a boy,  
Just an ordinary boy.  
But he was looking to the sky.

_(ordinary day – Vanessa carlton)_

_Después de haber escuchado y acabo la canción, Ken decidió entrar y descubrir de quien era esa dulce voz y al momento de entrar, alguien le gritó._

_Mitsuki: KENN..!,- mientras corría abrazarlo._

_Ken: ''AHH no puede ser'',- pensaba,- QUITATE MITSUKI..!,- ordenó._

_Mitsuki: ahh que amargado, por eso quiero mas a Kou…!!,- decía mientras Ken entraba al salón de música y no encontraba nada,- me escuchas..??,- preguntaba Mitsuki._

_Ken: déjame en paz,- volvió a ordenar Ken mientras se retiraba del lugar._

_Mitsuki: oye..Ken…espera..!!, yo te estaba buscando desde hace rato, Matt me mandó a buscarte,- le dijo mientras que lo seguía._

_Ken se detuvo en seco al escuchar dos palabras claves en la oración que dijo esta._

_Ken: que dijiste..?,- pregunto volviendo a verla._

_Mitsuki: si, me lo encontré, estaba corriendo por los pasillos y me dijo que si te veía a ti o a Koushiro, que les dijera que los esta buscando, junto con su hermano,- menciono mientras jugaba con su cabello y le dedicaba una coqueta sonrisa._

_Ken: y no te dijo nada mas,- dijo mientras se acerbaza a ella muy peligrosamente._

_Mitsuki: mmm…, creo…, que iban para el dormitorio masculino._

_Antes que Mitsuki pudiera decir algo mas, Ken ya se había ido derecho al dormitorio masculino, y lo único que hizo Mitsuki, fue hacer muchos berrinches, y hasta llorar por que el no le había echo caso._

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

Joe: Ken..!, ya sabes para que nos quiere Matt,- le grito a Ken, apareciendo de repente enfrente suyo, lo cual provocó que Ken se asustara y diera un brinco.

Ken: no hagas eso, siempre lo haces,- dijo Ken metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos.

Joe: ahhh…, por favor, que tienes miedo o que..?,- se burlaba Joe.

Ken: no es eso, es solo que..,- fue interrumpido por Joe.

Joe: todavía no tienes poderes, es normal que tengas envidia,- lo dijo muy tranquilo.

Ken: cállate, desesperas, mejor vamos adelantarnos.

Después de haber tenido esa entretenida platica, fueron a buscar a los demás, los encontraron muy fácilmente estaban en la entrada de la escuela, aunque todavía no llegaban con ellos, pero se sentía cierta tensión entre ellos, lo cual les preocupo mucho a Ken y a Joe, mejor decidieron no decir nada hasta llegar, ya sabían que Matt, les iba a reclamar por no haber estado con ellos.

Joe: que pasa..?, pregunto muy preocupado pero al mismo tiempo serio.

Ya después que Matt y Takeru les contaron el gran trató que hizo Matt con la directora, lo cual solo provoco, en algunos casos intrigas y en otros casos curiosidad, pero no sabían si hacerlo a no.

Matt: entonces, quieren o no hacerlo..?,- pregunto Matt muy fríamente.

Koushiro: aunque no queramos, tendremos que hacer así cuenta conmigo.

Matt: y que hay de los demás, por que, píensenlo muy bien esto nos beneficiara.

Ken: por que no, aparte ya me cansé también yo de este lugar, nos tienen encerrado como animales.

Joe: soy el prefecto, aunque no hubieras echo ese trató como quiera me hubieran mandado a ir por esas estupidas niñas.

Tai: saben que me necesitan verdad,- menciono mostrando una gran sonrisa.

Koushiro: no empieces,- dijo mientras cerraba su computadora y se paraba de donde estaba sentado, preparándose para irse.

Matt: KOU..! ya sabes como es Taichi, regresa..,- le decía Matt ya cansado por que esta escena siempre se repetía..

Koushiro: mmm.. haces que me duela la cabeza, en serio,- les decía a todos los presentes masajeándose la cien.

Takeru: ya que se solucionó todo esto empecemos ahora, por que se esta acabando el tiempo.

Joe: bueno… como yo no sirvo para ''cazar'' buscare en el castillo,- menciono con mucha sinceridad y se fue caminado al castillo.

Ken: no tengo poderes, así que le ayudare a Joe,- menciono para así irse mas rápido.

Matt: tal parece, que nada mas somos nosotros 4 aquí afuera, no?

Koushiro: como saben que no están en el castillo, por que, siendo realistas, las chicas siempre quieren evitar lo que es el bosque, por que es sucio, oscuro y tenebroso.

Takeru: lo mismo opino, por que no mejor entramos a buscarlas..?,- menciono Takeru apoyando a Kou.

Tai: no..!, están afuera, en el bosque..,- dijo mientras observaba con mucho cuidado el oscuro bosque que estaba alrededor de la escuela.

Matt: sii, no es difícil descifrar eso,- susurraba mientras sus ojos cambiaban de su hermoso color azul a un intenso color rojo.

Koushiro: delicioso olor, no creen..?,- decía Kou mientras que sus ojos cambiaban a los mismos ojos de color rojo mas intensos que los de Matt.

Takeru: que comience la cacería,- decia Takeru mientras empezaban a separarse y a correr cada uno en diferentes direcciones…..

CONTINUARA….

**hoLa..!**

**Bueno, este es mi segundo capitulo, no se preocupen ya en el siguiente pondré a las chicas pero mientras tanto tendrán que conformarse así, no desesperen.**

**Sugerencias, comentarios, consejos, etc… esto abierta a nuevas ideas, lo que ustedes me quieran decir, lo escuchare y lo tendré en cuenta.**

**Ahh..! casi se me olvidaba, gracias a las personas que me escribieron y me dijeron de mis GRANDES errores, jajaja, espero haber echo algo en este capitulo.**

**^_^ nos vemos prontoo..!!**

**aTTe.. bLaNqUiTa MuñOz..!**


	3. CONOCIENDONOS

hoLa..!

Soii yo otra vez… lo siento por tardarme en subir este tercer capitulo…

Pero espero ke valga la pena… en este editado capitulo al original me ayudo una amiga…

Que sinceramente fue culpa de ella en haberme tardado mucho… lo cual pidoo disculpas…

Espero ke les guste…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

MEDIANOCHE

CAP. 3.-CONOCIENDONOS…

Después de haberse separado los chicos, en el bosque corría una chica de cabellos castaños y cortos, su piel era blanca, pero tenia un tono bronceado muy leve, sus ojos cafeces hacia resaltar esa hermosa sonrisa que tenía, esa chica se caracterizaba por tener una actitud muy dulce con la personas. Esta chica corría muy asustada por el bosque, saltando piedras y troncos, huyendo de algo que la perseguía con mucha precisión pero de repente por tanto correr e ir volteando para verificar que el causante de su cansada carrera, ya no estuviera siguiéndola, tropezó y calló al suelo muy estrepitosamente.

AHH.!!,- gritó con dolor aquella chica.

KARII..!,- se oía gritar otra chica tratando de buscarla.

AQUII…!!,- le contesto la chica que se había caído y ya hacia en el suelo.

Kari, esta bien,- le preguntó una chica de pelo castaño largo con algunos rizos, era muy bella para ser exactos, tenía unos ojos grandes y brillantes de color miel, con una figura envidiable, era una chica de carácter fuerte, la típica chica que todos piensan que es tonta por saber de moda y de chicos, pero todos estaban equivocados.

Mimi, si estoy bien es solo que….,- no pudo terminar por que se quedó viendo que algo se acercaba de la dirección que hace unos momentos escapa.

Kari…estas bien..?,- le pregunto muy preocupada aquella chica de ojos miel para después voltear a la dirección en la que estaba viendo Kari.

De las ramas y árboles aparece un oso negro muy pequeño, parece que era una cría.

Jajajajajaja….,- empezaba a reirse Kari como loca mientras que Mimi asustada por la reacción de su pequeña amiga le ayuda a levantarse.

Es solo ke…jajaja..estaba escapando de un osezno….jajaja.. ke idiota estoy…jajaja.- decía Kari.

Estas bien..?,- volvió a preguntarle Mimi asustada.

Si, estoy bien pero…,- se puso seria Kari,- has visto a las demás..?,- pregunto con mucha preocupación.

No,- fue lo único que contesto al momento que se alejaba de ella caminando.

Espera..!!.- le gritaba Kari mientras la iba siguiendo.

Tenemos que buscarlas, no han de estar lejos- decía mientras se subía a un árbol.

Espera, te vas a caer, mejor déjamelo a mi,- le decía mientras la tomaba del brazo.- Además no creó que con esos zapatos llegues a algún lado.- le comentaba Kari a Mimi apuntando sus costosos zapatos de cuero negro y con un enorme tacón.

Mmmm…tienes razón,- le decía asintiéndole con la mirada.

Y al momento que Kari se iba a subir al enorme árbol o mas bien ''roble'' ya muy viejo, escucharon que alguien se acercaba, y al oír ese sonido, las chicas pensaron que se trataba de sus ''amigas'' así que ya listas para reclamarles por haber llegado tardé, mejor decidieron esconderse para así asustarlas.

Por aquí..,- le susurraba Mimi a Kari para esconderse en una pequeña grieta que se encontraba en el piso a metros de ellas.

Esta bien, vamos,- le regresaba los susurros Kari.

Ya escondidas se asomaron y no vieron precisamente a sus amigas si no ha unos lobos muy grandes.

Mimi…pensé que a los alrededores no había animales salvajes,- le susurraba a Mimi.

Lo se…creó que se equivocaron,- le decía Mimi muy tranquilamente a Kari para que no se asustara.

Después de que las dos chicas observaban a esos lobos que parecían andar merodeando las afueras, las dos amigas muy asustadas cerraron los ojos con mucha fuerza al momento que oyeron un ruido muy fuerte alrededor de ellas y que de repente sale de la nada una chica de cabellos largos de color morado gritando.

AHH…!!,- les grita Miyako saltando enfrente de ellas con los brazos extendidos para después atacarse de risa.

Miyako…basta..,- le decía fastidiada Mimi

Ahh, que amargadas, era solo un juego,- Miyako se caracterizaba como una chica muy alegre y gritona, que no le costaba hablar con las personas, tenía un cabello largo y liso de un color morado muy exótico que atraía a muchos jóvenes pero la mayoría de las veces prefería ella estar en la computadora o estudiando puesto que tenia excelentes calificaciones.

No, es solo que nos asustamos por unos animales.- menciono Kari mientras tomaba algunas fotos de unos árboles del bosque como si lo de hace momento nunca hubiera pasado.

Animales..?, no sabía que había animales en este bosque.- dijo muy pensativa Miyako.

Ahh…lo que sea vámonos de aquí,- decía Mimi mientras se arreglaba el cabello para así caminar.

Y Sora..?,- le pregunto Kari a Miyako.

Ammm…me dijo que nos iba a alcanzar en el punto de reunión.

Tan pronto tenemos que practicar,- cuestiono Mimi.

Tal parece que, como la última vez que nos mudamos ni tuvimos tiempo de empacar muy bien las cosas, Sora fue a comprar más con una anciana mas adentro de este tenebroso bosque,- les dijo Miyako mientras le pasaba unas ramas rotas a mi Mimi para asustarla y luego atacarse de risa.

Bueno, no perdamos tiempo, si?,- les dijo Kari mientras se les adelantaba caminando a sus dos rezagadas amigas que seguían platicando.

Una joven muy distraída iba caminando siguiendo un rio muy pequeño que se encontraba en medio del bosque con una bolsa de papel café con muchas cosas dentro de ella. Era una chica alta y hermosa, con sus cabellos rojizos que le llegaban a los hombros, sus ojos eran como dos grandes y hermosos rubís que hipnotizaban a cualquiera hombre a metros de distancia solo con una mirada.

Mmm..tengo mucho frio,- susurro aquella chica mientras se paraba a descansar en una roca y se cerraba su abrigo y se abrazaba a si misma.- Me pregunto donde se habrán metido aquellas niñas,- se dijo así misma mientras volvía a agarrar la pesada bolsa para así seguir su camino.

Cuando de la nada esa chica oyó que alguien la llamaba desde el otro lado del rio.

SORA…!!,- gritaba una su amiga de cabellos castaños largos.

Eitt, que hacen del otro lado..?,- les decía Sora mientras bajaba la bolsa otra vez para así poner sus manos en la cadera muy enojada.

ME DIJISTE QUE NOS HIBAMOS A VER EN EL PUNTO DE REUNION, Y ESO ESTA DE ESTE LADO SORA,- le gritaba ahora Miyako.

Cuando Sora les iba a volver a gritar y se quedo callada mientras observaba cada lado de ese rio y si, efectivamente tenían razón.

ESTA BIEN, TIENEN RAZON AHORA ESPEREN MIENTRAS CRUZO EL PUENTE QUE ESTA MAS ADELANTE,- les gritaba Sora a sus tres amigas.

NO PIERDAS TIEMPO EN ESO SORA, YA SABES COMO HACERLO.

NO, TODAVIA NO LO HE PERFECCIONADO SI ALGO SALE MAL, YA HACE MI CUERPO EN EL FONDO DE ESTE RIO, NI CREAS QUE LO HARE,- le gritaba a Mimi, Sora.

MIMI TIENE RAZON, ENTOCES PARA QUE VINIMOS A ESTE BOSQUE,- le explico Miyako Sora mientras que Kari les explicaba que Sora tenía razón que pudiera ser peligroso.

Ahh Mimi, porque le metas esas ideas a Miyako,- hablaba Sora mientras que también lo meditaba mucho. ESTA BIEN LO HARE,- les contesto Sora muy decidida.

Después de unos minutos Sora ya se encontraba ya lista para cruzar ese escandaloso río.

CUIDADO SORA,- le grito Kari muy preocupada.

Sora, ya lista y meditada, cerro sus ojos, y dio un tranquilo suspiró para después susurrar unas palabras muy cortas, abrió sus ojos y en ellos se encontraban un color azulado muy fuerte y empezó a caminar con mucho cuidado sobre el agua del Rio, pequeñas y lentos pasos dio con mucho cuidado y con la bolsa en ambos brazos, ya a mitad del rio se detuvo en seco y volvió a cerrar sus ojos, empezó a escuchar algo,- _Que son esas presciencias que se escuchan atrás de mi_,- pensó Sora muy asustada y preocupada para no perder su concentración.

Sora…SORA…SORAAAA…!!,- le gritaba Mimi muy preocupada porque se detuvo de la nada su amiga.

Voy,- fue lo que contesto Sora para después caminar otra vez y así después de mucho sufrimiento de nerviosismo de sus amigas Sora llegó de su lado.

Sora no vuelvas a hacernos esto,- le dijo Kari mientras le daba un abrazo.

Que…?,- les dijo muy confundida aun con sus fuertes ojos azules que tenía.

Sora,- se le acerco Miyako le quito la bolsa que tenia y se la paso a Mimi, después Miyako la sujeto de los hombros y dijo unas palabras de un idioma muy raro y Sora cerró los ojos, se quedo en trance mucho tiempo y abrió sus ojos con su color natural.

Tenemos que irnos de aquí,- fue lo que les dijo Sora a sus preocupadas amigas que asintieron de inmediato.

Pasa algo?,- le pregunto muy nerviosa Kari.

Nos están siguiendo,- dijo Sora mientras que agarraba la bolsa que tenía Mimi y empezaba a correr con ella y las demás la siguieron sin pensarlo dos veces, ya que sus amigas estaban muy preocupadas y se preguntaban de quien o QUIENES estaban escapando.

ALTOO..!,- gritaba un hermoso rubio de ojos azules.

Que sucede Matt,- preguntaba preocupado Takeru.

Separémonos,- dijo como si nada aun teniendo la vista al frente.

Pero…,- iba a reclamar Taichi pero lo detuvo Koushiro.

Tienes razón,- dijo Kou.

Está bien como ustedes quieran,- menciono resignado Taichi.

Y así fue los 4 integrantes ya estaban separados en el bosque buscando a las chicas que tenían como meta, cazar, pero no iba a ser fácil, porque ellos sabían que esas chicas eran especiales.

Mientras un joven Rubio seguía buscan a las chicas se detuvo en seco y empezó a pensar.

_Ese olor de hace rato fue tan ''dulce'' pero no puede ser que ese olor sea de una de esas chicas raras, que estamos buscando, lo bueno ahora que estoy solo puedo buscar ese exquisito olor que me atraer, NO, debo controlarme, SOY el mayor y debo poner el ejemplo, pero no puedo dejar de pensar quien es la que posera ese delicioso olor, ROSAS, no es una flor muy rara que debo saber de quién es, AHHH, me esta matando la curiosidad, me imagino que Kou también olio algo para estar de acuerdo con migo de separarnos,-_mientras que volvía a emprender su camino se concentro mas para llegar primero que los demás.- _Debo de estar loco en querer atrapar algo así, aunque ya llevo un muy buen tiempo sin estar en compañía de una ''señorita'', no soy como Taichi, que a él le encanta esas cosas y andar seduciendo a todo aquel que tenga busto y experiencia, ni soy Koushiro que lo hace cada vez que ve a una chica virgen o Joe, que pide sexo a cambio de sus servicios de la escuela, mientras que los mas ''pequeños'' no sé mucho de ellos pero me imagino que también son iguales._

_Yo soy digamos que el único ''decente'' de aquí, aunque admito que he tenido mis momentos de privilegio, pero no sé porque siento que esta vez es diferente, debo de dejar de pensar en esto ni la he visto y ya quiero estar con ella, me está volviendo muy débil, debo de concentrarme esto solo lo hago por beneficio nuestro._

Esperen..!,- le grita Kari a las demás.

Que pasa,- le dice la chica de pelo morado.

Qué tal si volvemos a la escuela, creo yo que llevamos mucho tiempo afuera y recuerden lo que nos dijeron la ultima vez, que si nos portábamos mal ya no nos iban a dar otra oportunidad,- dijo muy Preocupada

No pasa nada Kari, aparte todavía no oscurece,- le dijo Mimi mientras se sentaba en un tronco que estaba a un lado de ellas.

Si pero Kari en cierto punto tiene razón y tenemos quee…,- no pudo terminar de hablar Sora porque alguien la había agarrado por atrás y empezó a gritar.

AHHH, SUELTAMEEE….- pero ya no puedo seguir gritando por que le tapaba la boca mientras que las demás chicas gritaban y tomaban lo primero que encontraban para atacar al sujeto que tenia a Sora de prisionera.

Sabía que iba a ser de los primero en encontrarlas,- decía mientras seguía forcejeando con Sora.

Oye suelta a Sora maldito pervertido,- le gritaba Mimi que empezaba a golpearlo con una gran rama.

NOO… ESPERA… no me golpeas mas….ahh…POR....FAVOR…BASTAAA..!!,- les pedía Taichi muy cansado pero no soltaba a Sora pero no sabía porque… algo le atraía de ella que no quería soltarla.

SEAS QUIEN SEAS…. SUELTAMEE..!!,- le gritaba ella con miedo y enojo.

Está bien pero diles que dejen de golpearme…prometo que no hare nada, no les hare daño,- le dijo Taichi.

Algo en Sora le dijo a ella que tenía razón, quien fuera ese sujeta no venía con intensión de lastimarlas.

CHICASS..!, PAREN DE GOLPEARLO , no vino aquí para hacernos daño,- les explicaba Sora a las demás.

Las demás chicas se detuvieron de arrojarle cosas y Mimi dejo te golpearlo, para mirar a Sora que ya estaba libre de su agarre.

Sora, estas bien?, no te paso nada,- le decía preocupada Kari que se acerco a Sora de inmediato el sujeto la soltara.

Quien eres..?,- le preguntaba Miyako muy desconfiada.

Solo viene a buscarlas, soy estudiante de la escuela de medianoche como ustedes,- les explicaba Tai muy cuidadosamente.

Como creer,- le dijo Kari aun junto a Sora.

Toma,- le da una credencial estudiantil de la escuela y Mimi es la primera que la toma y revisa que la persona en la fotografía sea el.

Taichi Kamiya..?,- le pregunta Miyako que vio el nombre en la tarjeta que tenia Mimi en a mano.

SI, pero díganme Tai, suena mejor y es mas coro, jaja,- le decía con una mano atrás de la cabeza.

mmm… me parece suficiente, jajaja que susto nos pegaste Tai,- le decía ya con confianza Miyako

Miya… ,- la llama Kari para que detuviera la disque conversación amistosa entre ese sujeta y su amiga.

Que..?, me parece una persona buena,- les decía Miyako a las demás.

Exacto y aparte lo soy, empezaremos otra vez, que les parece,- les decía Tai recogiendo su credencial que Mimi le estaba dando.

Pues, A MI NO SE ME HIZO GRACIOSA TU PRESENTACION,- le empezó a decir Sora mas bien a gritar.

Ahh, lo lamento enserio, es que a veces me dejo llevar por las cosas, te lo juro no volverá a pasar, es mas porque no….,- fue interrumpido por alguien que acababa de llegar.

Lo correcto debería decirse que siempre te dejas llevar por el momento, Tai,- empezó a decir un rubio de ojos azules de la misma edad que el.

Matt, que bueno que llegas ellas,- le dijo mientras se acercaba a él,- ellas son las que me dijiste que teníamos que buscar.

Si, ellas son,- decía mientras las miraba a cada una de las chicas, y si realmente eran hermosas todas, hasta que su vista se quedo fija a una pelirroja que lo miraba tan intensamente que fue casi imposible pero si, le dio un escalofrío a él, ahí fue cuando supo que esa presencia que tanto le intrigaba ahí estaba parado enfrente a el, ese delicioso olor, y ese cuerpo, tan rápidamente le empezó a invadir un sentimiento de lujuria.

Hola, y tu debes ser..,- empezó a decir Mimi.

Lo siento, que grosero de mi parte, no me confundan con mi estúpido amigo, me llamo Matt Ishida,- les decía mientras besaba la mano de todas y todas se empezaron a sonrojar hasta que llego a la mano de Sora y la beso con delicadeza y ella solo se le quedo viendo muy confundida y como hipnotizada por sus hermosos ojos.

Mucho gusto,- reacionaba Sora.- mi nombre es Sora Takenouchi, mis amigas Kari, Miyako y Mimi,- decía presentándolas y las chicas solo daban una pequeña reverencia de saludo.

El gusto es mío,- devolvía Matt muy amablemente para volver a mirar a Sora.

Como es que nos encontraron,- decía Kari.

NO FUE DIFICIL,- gritaba un chico desde arriba de un árbol sentado en una gran rama que estaba arriba de todos ellos junto con Koushiro que estaba parado recargado en el tronco.

EIITT..BAJEN AHORA MISMO.- les gritaba Taichi a sus amigos.

En cuestión de minutos los dos chicos bajaron con una habilidad asombrosa, eran tan aerodinámicos que bajaron muy rápido.

Hola, cómo te llamas,- le pregunto de repente Koushiro muy interesado a Miyako.

Se llama no te importa,- le dijo Sora acercándose a Miyako y agarrándola del brazo,- No hace falta que nos acompañen hasta la escuela nosotras podemos solas.

Pero, señoritas eso sería muy peligroso porque, aparte que ya está oscureciendo hay animales salvajes por estos alrededores,- les decía muy amablemente un joven rubio, que se veía mas joven que Matt.

Estaremos bien…

Takeru, soy Takeru Ishida, hermano de este amargado de aquí.

Jajaja, mucho gusto soy Kari, y las demás creo que sabes el nombre,- le decía muy dulcemente Kari.

Mucho gusto Kari, que hermosa sonrisa tienes, sabes,- le decía mientras no paraba de mirarla.

Gracias,- le decía una chica muy ruborizada.

Mejor vámonos, porque esta oscureciendo,- decía una chica de cabellos morados.

Tienes razón, chicas vámonos,- decía Sora.

Espera,- la detenían Taichi,- no se pueden ir así no mas, es muy peligroso nosotros también vamos para el mismo lugar, la escuela y aparte son nuevas quiere decir que irán a la fiesta de bienvenida,- le decía a Sora agarrándola del brazo y un rubio muy molesto viendo la escena tenía que intervenir.

Taichi tiene razón, permítenos acompañarlas, Sora, por favor,- también le decía sujetándola del otro brazo.

Yo, no ce, que piensan chicas,- les peguntaba mientras se soltaba del agarra de los dos, no sabía porque pero le daba miedo estar entre ellos dos y se dio cuenta que es la primera vez que se siento muy aprisionada, ese sentimiento que estas atrapada entre dos paredes y claramente pensó que no sería la última vez que se sintiera así.

Sería una gran idea y aparte necesitamos a hombres para protegernos, que dices Kari,- explicaba Mimi muy entusiasmada.

Si,- asentía ella muy roja de la cara.

Está bien, ya está dicho, vámonos,-decía Sora tomando el primer lugar para así guiar a todos.

Y así todos siguieron caminando, platicaron en el camino y se fueron conociendo pero algo le decía a las chicas que ellos les había conocido desde hace mucho tiempo y no tardaron en hacer amistad.

Adelante iban Matt y Sora, los venían caminando junto al otro en el sendero del bosque mientras que los demás se venían conociendo atrás de ellos, así que Matt quiso romper el silencio.

De donde vienen ustedes,- pregunto el sexy muchacho de ojos azules *_*

Somos de un internado de Londres, nos cambiaron acá por falta de disciplina,- le contestaba Sora.

Disciplina..,-preguntaba incrédulo

Si, cuando no sigues las reglas al 100 % te mandan a otros internados, eso es muy frecuente, pero creo que excedimos el numero de internados,- explica cansada Sora.

Claro las monjas deben ser difíciles,- se burlaba Matt.

No teníamos monjas, jajaja, todavía, aparte siempre fuimos independientes,- se reía Sora.

Si, te entiendo aunque no lo creas, nosotros también sufrimos lo mismo,- la voltea a ver,- se que piensas que aunque pertenezcamos a los más ricos de aquí y de muchos lugares, siempre queremos escapar porque se yo y también mis amigos no pertenecemos aquí.

Dices que tienen una banda verdad,- decía Sora para ya no continuar con la conversación en ese momento.

Si, no llamamos ''teenage wolves'', la acordamos todos,- decía orgulloso Matt.

Lobos adolescentes…?,- preguntaba Sora.

Así es, toco el bajo y además soy el vocalista de la banda,- agregaba Matt.

Piensas que así me conquistaras, porque no creas que no ce cuáles son tus intenciones hacía mi,- le decía Sora deteniéndose y acercándose a el, MUY CERCA DE EL.

Uno nunca sabe, tal ves tu seas la que me desea,- le decía en forma muy seductora.

Es lo que tu crees Ishida,- le decía cada vez mas cerca de su labios, y como sus amigos se habían quedado atrás, estaban solos,- además..!,- decía mientras se alejaba caminando y dejaba a un Matt un algo excitado por el momento,- no soy de ese tipo de chica.\\

Como sabes a lo mejor no conoces ese mundo,- decía mientras tomaba la a delantera y la tomaba por la cintura.

Nunca te cansas, verdad,- decía mientras trataba de soltar se su agarre.

No, me caracterizan los demás por ser terco,- decía aun sujetando a Sora. Se miraban tan intensamente en los ojos y no sabía Sora pero a Matt le estaba cambiando de color los ojos a un color rojo muy intenso y de repente se empezó a sentir atraída y un tanto hipnotizada.

Matt..!,- le gritaba Tai apenas llegando con los demás, porque noto el ''pequeño'' cambio en los ojos de su amigo.

Ese pequeño grito fue suficiente para que se soltaran y Matt se volteara rápidamente para que se tranquilizara y una confundida Sora miraba a sus amigas que también la miraban con una sonrisa muy grande.

Bueno, creo que ya llegamos a la escuela,- decía una Miyako que disimulaba su sonrisa y apuntaba a la gran escuela, todos los muchachos fueron caminando a la entrada de la escuela y fue ahí cuando se encontraron a una disgustada directora.

Buenas tardes señorita directora,- todos le hicieron una reverencia.

Nada de buenas tardes, ya son las buenas noches, les dije que las quería antes de la noche…,- fue interrumpida por Koushiro.

Disculpe que la interrumpa señora pero yo tengo entendido que las quería aquí para antes del gran evento,- le decía con mucho fastidio pero no salía del respeto.

Sí, creo que sí, bueno adentro ustedes cuatro, hablare seriamente con ustedes jovencitas,- les decía muy enojada la directora.

Claro, señorita ''directora'',- le respondía Miyako algo molesta.

Adentro,- les ordeno una vez más,- las cuatro chicas entraron muy enojadas y fastidiadas porque siempre era lo mismo en todas las estúpidas escuelas, además entraron sin ni siquiera despedirse de los jóvenes ni darles las gracias por haberlas acompañados,- y ustedes,- apuntando a los chicos,- hablaremos de el trato mañana, pero déjeme decirles que vayan preparando sus cosas.

Si, señorita,- les decían los muchachos viendo a la directora ir a donde estaban las niñas, que es el dormitorio femenino.

Cuando los muchachos iban a entrar recibió una llamada Tai.

Bueno,- contestaba,- que…no ce como… pero… ya veo… enseguida vamos para haya.- y colgó.

Que pasó,- le preguntaba Matt.

Tenemos un problema, con lo que ustedes ya saben, tenemos escondido,- les decía Taichi en palabras claves.

Que le pasó,- decía un Takeru muy preocupado.

Será mejor que lo veamos por nosotros mismo, me imagino que Joe y Ken ya han de estar ahí,- decía seriamente Koushiro a Taichi.

Si,- fue lo único que pudo decir.

Vamos,- decía un guapo rubio de ojos azules.

hola..!

me agradezco a todos aquellos que estan siguiendo esta historia y de ante mano le quisera tambien agradecer sus rewies…

ya saben sugerencias, quejas, disgustos, etc…

estoiii abierta a sugerencias mas que nada, si alguien quiere que ponga una canción lo puedo hacer…(excepto a ti Alan… ya conozco tu tipo de canciones..jajaja)

atte..!

bLaNqUiiTa mUñOZ..!


	4. El baile primera parte

Hola..!!

Bueno akii tienen el cuarto capitulo..!

Perdón por la demoraa..es ke con la escuela estresante que tengo muy apenas me da tiempo para mii…pero lo prometido es deuda..!

Gracias por los que están siguendo mi fic..!!....3

MEDIANOCHE

Cap. 4. El baile primera parte

En una habitación se podía oír a un par de niñas o más bien señoritas como se debería de decir, jugando a una pelea de almohadas, como locas y riéndose descontroladamente hasta que la directora entro muy seriamente y en acto enseguida las 4 jovencitas se detuvieron y se pudieron serias también.

-Donde se habían metido ustedes 4,- le replicaba muy molesta su directora.

-Lo sentimos de verdad prometemos que no volverá a pasar,- le decía muy nerviosa Mimi.

-Lo que hicieron no tiene perdón, les dije claramente que las quería en el gran salón después de que me había ido con Takako.

-Lo sabemos pero no fue nuestra intención, solo queríamos tomar aire fresco y conocer los alrededores, - decía una tímida Kari.

-En serio, ustedes creen que no fue horrible y sobre todo grosero de su parte mandar a unos pobres muchachos buscarlas al bosque,- decía aun mas molesta la directora.

-Lo sabemos, enserio usted cree que fue muy divertido que casi nos viera haciendo estas cosas,- decía aun más molesta Sora acostándose en la cama y agarrando una revista.

-Las vieron,- preguntaba muy preocupada la directora.

-No, no te preocupes, ya sabes que nosotras nos sabemos cuidar,- le decía Miyako.

-Eso no es suficiente, deben saber que en este momento es muy peligroso aun practicándolo en secreto.- les decía a las distraídas chicas una más calmada directora.

-Oiga…usted cree que trayéndonos acá van a evitar que nos encuentren,- les decía Mimi preocupada.

-No lo ce, pero mejor hay que olvidarnos de eso, ahh, se me olvido decirles que tienen un regalo de parte de su abuela,- decía la directora sentándose en la cama porque estaba ya cansada de tanto ajetreo.

-Enserio, estuvo aquí…pero…ya se fue…?,- preguntaba Kari ya que las demás se habían quedado sin habla.

-Si, se tuvo que ir, pero no se preocupen hablo conmigo antes de irme y me consuela decirle que me conto todo acerca de ustedes, el cuarteto perfecto,- les decía para tranquilizarlas.

-¿Que nos dejo?,- decía Miyako contenta por el comentario.

-Por que no ven con sus propios ojos,- le decía mientras las guiaba al gran armario y lo abría, dando paso a una gran caja rosa con un nota amarrada en la misma.

-AHHH….,-gritaban con una emoción las 4 chicas y no perdieron el tiempo y rápidamente corrieron por la enorme caja rosa y empezaron a rodiarla y gritar con mas emoción.

-jajaja que linda, que habrá adentro,- decía mas emocionada Kari.

-jajaja, niñas, cálmense primero quiero que lean la carta,- les decía mientras sonreía al verlas así.

-Si…,- contestaron las cuatro amigas al momento que peleaban por ver la carta y leerla.

-Yaa….mejor que la lea Sora,- gritaba Kari al momento que tenia la carta en la mano y se la entregaba a ella.

Sora no se opuso al sugerencia de Kari y agarro la carta en sus manos y empezó a leerla en voz alta, no sin hacer una gran pausa y respirar muy profundamente.

_Querida hijas…_

_Me duele enserio que en este momento nos tengamos que separar pero no piensen que es porque yo quiero, me conforta y consuela saber que han crecido y se han convertido en unas grandes mujeres y que serán capaces de salir adelante y aguantar cualquier cosa que se tengan que enfrentar pero sé también que siempre estarán juntas y jamás se separaran._

_Si sus madres vivieran se pondrían tan felices y orgullosas de cada una de ustedes como yo lo estoy en este momento, jamás se rindan, cuídense entre ustedes como siempre lo han hecho aunque tengan que aguantar a esa vieja bruja de tía que ahora tendrán de directora, oh, creo que está ahí mismo lo siento amiga, se que cuidaras de ellas como siempre lo has hecho desde que nacieron._

_Cuídense mucho y nos veremos pronto para yo poder evaluarlas si están listas para el gran final, estaré comunicada con ustedes en todo momento…._

_Solo piensen que estoy con ustedes al alcance de una lágrima…._

_De: su amiga, segunda madre, mentora…*_

Todas las que estaban en el cuarto se quedaron calladas al momento que Sora volvía a guardar la carta en el sobre y se acercaba al gran regalo para sacar uno por uno cada vestido que se encontraba en su interior. Las chicas empezaron a agarrar cada vestido que les correspondía, ante tan incomodo silencio que se presenciaba Miyako no tuvo más que decir que:

-Esto está muy rabón capaz que me entre un frio por abajo,- decía al momento que lo extendía para que las demás lo vieran.

Las demás se empezaron a atacar de risa con tal comentario de Miyako y corrieron a abrazarla, era un abrazo de 4 chicas que estaban por dentro muy tristes por la despedida de alguien que sabrá dios cuando la volverán a ver y no estar ahí con ella para protegerla como ella las protegió.

La quinta presente destruyo el abrazo al hacer un ensordecedor ruido que asustaron a las cuatro jóvenes que voltearon a verla.

-NIÑAS, que barbarás ya vieron la hora, el señor Ishida no tardara en llegar junto con los demás miembros del comité de padres de familia,- decía mientras corría ala salida de la habitación pero no sin antes voltearse y decirles a las niñas,- Las quiero listas en media hora, ya saben cómo, elegantes, bonitas presentables y no como ustedes suelen ir vestidas a sus locas fiestas, según tengo entendido pueden usar esos mismo vestidos para esta noche, Y LO MAS IMPORTANTE, nada de MAGIA.

Las chicas asintieron mostrando con una gran sonrisa que podría envidiar al gato del cuento de Alicia en el país de la maravillas, mientras las cuatro cruzaban los dedos por detrás de su espalda. Amaya se fue retirando después de haberles dado todas las instrucciones necesarias para esa noche y las chicas se dispusieron a arreglarse correctamente.

* * *

-QUE MIERDA..!,- gritaba un molesto Tai mientras pateaba la llanta de un majestuoso Lexus LF-A convertible rojo que tanto cuidaban esos muchachos y verlo en ''horribles'' circunstancias.

Los jóvenes muchachos miraban con coraje a su hermoso ''bebe'' en tan feas circunstancias, con marcas de rasguños en todas la puertas y los vidrios estrellados con la pintura mas gastada que nada, por dentro habían rasgado todos los asientos de cuero que tanto habían gastado en ponerle, y ni hablar de la maquinaria del carro, quien fuera quien haya sido lo desarmo todo y lo quemo, y lo poco que quedaba del carro estaba con marcas de rasguños.

-ESOS MUGRES PERROS LOS MATARE YO MISMO,- gritaba Joe al voltearse para no seguir viendo al carro.

-Ellos jamás harían esto si no quisieran algó,- explicaba Takeru mientras se masajeaba la cien por el estrés que le provocaba esa situación.

-Pienso lo mismo,- apoyaba Koushiro para voltear para ver a Matt que simplemente estaba fumándose un cigarro y observaba con recelo el carro todo dañado.

-¿Y que quieren hacer al respecto?.- preguntaba indiferente Ken al observar el pobre carro aun medio escondido en los arbustos en medio del bosque.

-Digan ustedes,- decía Joe al momento que levantaba el brazo y dirigiéndolo a sus amigos.

-Yo digo que vayamos esta noche y nos arreglemos cuentas,- les decía Taichi a todos.

-No podemos acuérdense que esta noche es el baile de bienvenida de la escuela,- les decía Koushiro al ver que la idea de Taichi les había gustado a todos.

-Y eso que Koushiro, hoy es luna llena y sabes donde están esos malditos perros y sabes que sus sucias fiestas terminan hasta el amanecer, podemos ir después de desocuparnos en el baile,- explicaba Ken.

-Tu que dices Matt.- preguntaba Takeru a su hermano.

-Digo que. …..llamen a los demás por que necesitaremos ayuda contra esos perros.- declaraba al ultimo para después alejarse caminando camino a la escuela con el cigarro en mano. Mientras los demás también se alejaban del sitio pero cada uno por su lado, daba lo mismo, se dirigían al mismo destino pero ellos disfrutaban mucho de la compañía de ellos mismo, la soledad.

* * *

-Oigan…chicas…porque tardan tanto en arreglarse, yo me tarde solo 20 minutos,- les decía Kari a las demás pero las otras chicas estaban todavía muy ocupadas peinándose y maquillándose.

-Kari, eres siempre la primera en acabar, sabes que te envidiamos, bueno por lo menos yo, porque tu no necesitas mucho maquillaje y como quiera te ves genial, con un hermoso cuerpo y con un cabello corto y muy fácil de manejar para peinarlo y para rematar te conformas con cualquier guardarropa y con el cual siempre te ves bien,- le decía un muy ocupada Mimi mientras se ponía el rímel en los ojos y la veía en el espejo parada.

Y así como decía Mimi era cierto, Kari ya estaba elegantemente arreglada para la ocasión, llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido rosa, era un rosa pálido que le sentaba muy bien a su tono de piel, el vestido era corto y dejaba ver una elegante silueta, en la parte de la espalda era puros líneas de tirantes que iban en zigzag por toda la espalada dándole un toque muy sensual, con unos zapatos descubiertos de muy poco tacón pero como quiera hacia resaltar sus largas piernas.

-Oigan, las esperare abajo, mientras iré a dar un paseo,- les decía ya cansada Kari de esperar.

-Espera, Kari,- la detenía Sora,- Oye crees que es buena idea, apenas estas empezando a desarrollar tus poderes y sabes muy bien que cualquier emoción fuerte puede descontrolarte.

-Estaré bien, he estado practicando todo el tiempo y mientras que mi Don especial solo me pasa mientras estoy dormida.- la tranquilizaba la pequeña Kari.

-Déjala ir Sora, necesitas relajarte como lo está haciendo Kari,- le sugería Miyako mientras se acercaba a ella poniéndose unos aretes.

-Está bien, no te metas en problemas Kari, en unos otros 20 minutos bajaremos a buscarte,- le decía Sora retirándose.

-Okkai, no hay problema las esperare en el baile,- se despedía Kari mientras salía de la habitación y empezaba a dar vueltas en el castillo escuela.

* * *

En el salón principal estaban ya personas arregladas para la gran fiesta, mesas redondas y grandes de por lo menos 10 personas estaba decoradas del tema del siglo pasado, había mas personas mayores que muchachos que eran los alumnos y principalmente los invitados.

En la entrada del gran salón estaban los mas apuestos muchachos de toda la escuela y los que prometían un futuro comprometedor, exacto, estos muchachos eran nuestros protagonistas de nuestra historia, aparte de ser unos jóvenes sexys, inteligentes, seductores, eran los que a toda chica deseaba con locura y pasión hasta algunas tenían el privilegio de tenerlos en su cama, ser ellas los que los complacía casi todas la noches así fue como a estos muchachos se les subió el ego mas no poder.

-Oigan tenemos tiempo de sobra para divertirnos antes de irnos porque no nos entretenemos un rato,- proponía Taichi mientras observaba a unas muchachas entrar al baile, pero no observaba el rostro precisamente, el veía con lujuria a cualquier chica que entraba.

-Apoyo a Tai,- decía Koushiro mientras prestaba atención a las potenciales candidatas que había en su alrededor.

-Chicos basta, no podemos solo pasar desapercibidos esta noche con las alumnas nuevas,- decía Takeru ya cansado de siempre comentarios de sus amigos.

-Oigan miren quien habla, jajaja, no fuiste tu el que se echo a una zorra muy buena en el baño hace como no ce, ayer..?.- decía sarcásticamente Joe.

-Jajajaja, ¿es cierto Tk?.- le preguntaba Ken su amigo.

-¿Como sabes eso?,- dando respuesta obvia a la pregunta de Ken.

-Soy el prefecto, debo de estar enterado de todo lo que hacen aquí, aparte con mi poder es fácil estar en todos lados.

Todos se empezaron a reír al imaginarse la escena de Takeru en el baño con quien sabe quien zorra. Takeru no aguanto más la burla de sus ''amigos'' y se fue muy enojado.

-Eiit, no te enojes aparte es normal entre nosotros,- trataba de detenerlo Yamato pero su hermano ya se había ido y se giro a Joe,- Ya estarás contento, que se la última vez que lo molestas con ese tema.

-Trataré,- fue lo único que dijo Joe mostrando una sonrisa.

Mientras tanto estaba una entretenida muchacha paseando por la escuela y de repente se encontró a unas chicas hablando en el baño de la escuela y quiso quedarse a escuchar a escondidas claro.

-Puedes creer que esos chicos son de esa clase de personas,- decía una chica rubia maquillándose en el espejo.

-No era de esperarse pero acéptalo quien no quería estar en su cama,- decía la segunda chica que también era rubia.

-Jajaja, pues Meylin, la chica del horrible vestido morado chillón presume de haber estado en la cama del apuesto Koushiro y la maldita también presume de que Takeru la había hecho suya en el dormitorio, solo para que veas lo zorra que se oye,- se burlaba con recelo la güera desabrida.

Kari no sabía porque se ponía nerviosa al escuchar el nombre del de Takeru.

-Bien que estamos celosa de aquella estúpida zorra,- decía la segunda rubia acomodándose morbosamente su escote mostrando más de lo debido.

-Tal vez tengas razón, pero si me dieran a escoger escogería a Yamato, jajaja,- terminaba la conversación saliendo del baño.

-Esas chicas son horribles,- decía Kari saliendo de su escondite y yéndose al espejo para observarse detenidamente.- Tal vez y solo por una vez, alguien me preste atención hoy, alguien que no sea un horrible tipo pervertido, mejor me voy a buscar a las demás,- terminaba de decir saliendo del baño de chicas y tomando un atajo al gran salón, ese pequeño paseo le ayudo mucho al familiarizarse con la zona.

Pero algo detuvo a Kari o mas bien alguien, era un extraño muchacho que se acerco a Kari para presentarse.

-Hola preciosa, me parece que estas perdida, eres nueva verdad?.- le decía aquel extraño chico que no paraba de verla o mas bien a su pequeño escote.

-No, no estoy perdida y si soy nueva,- le contestaba incomoda Kari.

-Bueno para las nuevas soy el guía oficial, se podría decir, jajaja, vas al baile verdad, escuche que es muy aburrido yo conozco algo mucho mejor y mas divertido.- le decía el muchacho.

-Lo siento, pero no, estoy bien gracias por la invitación,- le decía Kari dándole la vuelta pero el la seguía a todos lados.

-Vamos se que te vas a divertir, es en mi habitación,- le repetía para que ella aceptara y le empezaba acorralar a la pared y poner sus manos en su cadera.

-Dije que NO, así que aléjate de mi animal.- le decía apartándolo.

-Oye, eres un poco ruda, así me gustan, jajaja, vamos se que te vas a divertir,- estaba siendo mas tosco y rudo en el agarre de Kari.

-Me estas lastimando….sueltame…..SUELTAME,- se empezaba a desesperar Kari.

-Cálmate….te estoy diciendo que te CALMES,- le grito mientras la azotaba con fuerza en la pared.

Kari se estaba poniendo toda nerviosa y asustada, cerro los ojos con fuerza por que podía sentir que sus ojos cambiaban de color y le dolían y empezó a gritar.

-DEJAME…NO QUIERO IR CONTIGO.- Le gritaba Kari mientras el chico le empezaba a bajar los tirantes y tocar el pecho pero de repente Kari escucho a una tercera persona que la trataba de salvar de las manos de ese sujeto.

-DIJO LA SEÑORITA QUE NO QUIERE NADA CONTIGO,- le gritaba el otro muchacho mientras sujetaba al otro tipo y lo empezaba a golpear.

Kari después de estar libre cayó al piso, sus piernas todavía no le respondían por el susto que estaba sintiendo, todavía con los ojos cerrados, necesitaba tranquilizarse porque ya no podía aguantar más tiempo con el ardor en sus ojos, en su mente se vino muchos recuerdos e imágenes que ella jamás había presenciado, y no sabia porque, ella tenia el don de ver el pasado y el futuro tanto del suyo como el de los demás pero eso solo podía hacerlo cuando estaba dormida pero desde ese momento se dio cuenta que podía hacerlo también despierta, las imágenes se hacían cada vez mas borrosas y mas rápidas hasta que de pronto se detuvo al escuchar la voz de alguien.

-Estas bien, estas herida?,- le preguntaba amablemente aquel salvador suyo, aquel ángel rubio que observaba adelante suyo.

-S-ss-si, estoy bien,- fue lo único que dijo mientras trataba de pararse pero le era imposible no les respondían las piernas.

-Kari, segura que esta bien,- le volvía a preguntar viendo sus ojos,- tus ojos, son algo claros, parecen morados.

-Que…no debes de estar….equivocado,- le decía apartando la vista parpadeando muchas veces para que desapareciera el color.- Como sabes mi nombre..?

-Bueno Kari nos conocimos en el bosque, no te acuerdas,- le recordaba Tk a Kari.

-Ahh, si, eres de los chicos con el cual nos encontramos en el bosque,- le decía mientras trataba de pararse pero no podía, en ese momento Takeru ayudo a pararse sujetándola de la cintura con delicadeza.

-Gracias pero no es…..,-no pudo terminar de hablar Kari porque se quedo hipnotizada con la mirada de Tk y hasta el también se quedo así por un momento, pero esa lucha de miradas se tuvo que romper porque alguien llego y los interrumpió.

-Mmm…disculpen alumnos pero tengo que decirles que no pueden estar a estas horas en los pasillos de la escuela y necesito que todos los alumnos se presenten al gran salón.- les daba instrucciones el ''prefecto'', lo cual era Joe.

-Si, oye Joe, recuerdas de las chicas que conocimos en el bosque, te contamos mientras estábamos en con el auto,- le decía Tk aun sujetando a Kari.

-Si, lo cual tengo que bueno que me recuerdas me encargaron ir a buscarlas,- le decía Joe a la pareja.

-Si quieres yo puedo ir a hablarles a mis hermanas, deben de estar en la habitación arreglándose.- le sugería Kari a Joe.

-No te preocupes, yo iré por ellas, señorita….,- esperando a que conteste Kari.

-Kari.- se mencionaba.

-¿Señorita Kari que le paso a su hermoso vestido esta algo rasgado?.- le pregunto a Kari mientras volteaba a ver a Takeru.

-No paso nada, solo un accidente,- se explicaba Kari, al ver que Joe veía a Takeru tratando de imaginarse la escena y poniendo a susodicho en el papel del culpable.

-Esta bien, váyanse al salón principal y yo iré por sus hermanas,- le decía mirando amablemente a Kari.

-Si, gracias y es un placer conocerlo.- le decía Kari amablemente mientras era tomada del brazo por Takeru y perderse de la vista de Joe.

* * *

Mientras tanto tres chicas, estaban tan concentradas terminando de arreglándose y cantando al mismo tiempo.

Sora:

_Si yo fuera un chico_

_se que podría saber,_

_comprender mucho mejor lo que es amar a una mujer._

_Sabría escuchar,_

_pues conozco el dolor_

_de perder a quien se quiere porque ignoras lo que tienes_

_y quedas sin saber que pasó_

Mimi:

_Si yo fuera un chico,_

_pero ves no lo soy._

_Los chicos son de molde_

_y nosotras somos de corazón_

_Se piensan que son_

_los del sexo superior_

_pero cuando los queremos_

_los vence nuestra seducción_

_seducción_

Miyako:

_Si yo fuera un chico_

_se que podría saber,_

_comprender mucho mejor lo que es amar a una mujer._

_Sabría escuchar,_

_pues conozco el dolor_

_de perder a quien se quiere porque ignoras lo que tienes_

_y quedas sin saber que pasó_

Después de que cantar fragmentos de la canción fueron interrumpidas por el muchacho que toco la puerta y lo dejaron pasar Miyako y Sora que ya estaban listas pero Mimi seguía en el baño.

-Lo siento mucho por interrumpirlas y entrar a su dormitorio,- dijo observando el colorido dormitorio, color morado con negro partes rosa pero estaba oscuro a Joe le recordó de esos lugares o vestidores de bailarinas exóticas…con esas prendas intimas en el piso, camas a medio tender, luces con peluche y chistosas, con diferentes tipos de alfombras, la verdad era muy acogedor ese lugar o talvez solo le recordaba de esos lugares y con la sola idea lo hacía sentir bien.

-Necesitaba algo,- le decía Miyako al ver la reacción del muchacho al ver su habitación con raro tema de decoración.

-Ahh, si, la directora me pidió que viniera por ustedes, en unos minutos va a empezar la ceremonia y las presentaciones preparadas, también me dijo que eran 4, una de ustedes la encontré pero me faltan otras tres, y me supongo que ustedes dos son de esas tres que busco,- decía Joe viendo a Miyako y Sora.

-Sí, enseguida bajamos nada mas falta nuestra hermana Mimi,- le explicaba Sora.

-Bueno la esperaremos porque m…..,- no pudo terminar de hablar ya que un grito estridente se escucho en el baño de la habitación y de esta misma salió una chica muy enojada con tan solo unas medias blancas altas que llegaban a los muslos y que se enganchaban con sus pantaletas que venían con un conjunto de brasier muy ajustado que hacía resaltar sus grandes y perfectos pechos con un peinado que dependía de medio chongo con algunos mechones mas chinos que otros y con adornos de mariposas donde empezaba el chongo, sin mencionar los tacones de plataforma alta que tenía, en otras palabras, era una diosa, una poderosa diosa de la lujuria y el poder, que Joe pudo pensar.

-MIYAKO, CUANTAS VECES TE TENGO QUE DECIR QUE CADAVEZ QUE ABRAS MI CAJA DE MAQUILLAJE, LA TIENES QUE CERRAR,- le gritaba una Mimi a una desconcertada Miyako, pero después volteo a ver al invitado sorpresa y no lo pensó dos veces para.- AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH..!!!!!!!!..........UN PERVERTIDO.- grito con mucha fuerza Mimi.

Joe se puso enormemente rojo, pensó que jamás se había sentido así de avergonzado en toda su vida.

-Y-yy-yo lo s-ss-siiento much-ch-o,- decía tartamudeando y dándose vuelta muy apenado.

Mimi no lo pensó mucho y se volvió a meter al baño y también se había puesto roja y como no, si alguien te hubiera visto así quien no se hubiera puesto como tomate y queriendo ser tragado por la tierra.

-Miyako, me puedes pasar mi vestido.- le decía ya una tímida Mimi.

Miyako que no aguantaba la risa se lo paso y también Sora que se estaba burlando de la escena no tuvo más que también reírse, Mimi que no tardo ya en salir se detuvo y vio a Joe con una mirada incomoda como el a ella también.

-Bueno ¿nos vamos?,- les pregunto a las demás mientras ellas asentían y salían una por una de la habitación con dirección al baile.

Continuara……

Holaa…lo siento por tardarme eske he estado algo ocupadiilla…

Y hago lo posible para ke los caps sean largos para asii recompensarles..!

Les doii gracias por las ke la siguen…jajaja…tratare no tardarme mucho esta vez…y otro lo siento por que en este cap no hubo mucho SORATO pero les prometo ke en el siguiente si van a ver..!!

La canción se llama: SI YO FUERA UN CHICO – BEYONCE

Besos a todos…!


	5. El baile segunda parte

Holla..!

Aqui les traigo la segunda parte de este capitulo….

Si hay errores o dudas me las pueden decir…!

Espero que disfruten..!!

* * *

MEDIANOCHE

* * *

El Baile parte dos

En el gran salón se podía escuchar la música clásica que todos los invitados tenían de fondo para sus entretenidas platicas, había gente muy distinguida en el recinto, entre ellos los padres de familia de los alumnos de la misma, maestros, alumnos, persona y miembros de diversos comités, representantes de diferentes Universidades etc. Uno de los invitados mas importantes era el dueño de la escuela, el señor Ishida..(lo siento no ce el nombre), que el nada más les presentaba con orgullo a sus dos hijos a todos sus socios.

-Mucho gusto,- les ofrecía la mano amablemente Yamato a los señores presentes.

-El placer es nuestro joven Yamato,- le devolvía el saludo formalmente uno de los señores del gran grupo que se había juntado hay con su padre,- Y también a usted joven Takeru y a su hermosa novia,- saludaba amablemente a Takeru y a su ''acompañante'' que se había puesto toda roja.

-No somos pareja, es sola una amiga,- decía fríamente Takeru.

-Bueno lo siento como vi que estaban juntos pensé eso,- se explicaba apenado el señor.

-No importa, soy Kari Yagami,- le decía Kari amablemente.

Mientras Kari seguía pegada a Takeru y a su circulo social, sus amigas estaba por llegar al lugar conducidas por Joe.

-Te llamas Joe ¿verdad?,- le quería empezar a hacer platica Miyako.

-Así es, su prefecto,- le seguía la plática.

-Wow, que joven, oíste Mimi, lo veremos seguido,- le decía Miyako a Mimi muy emocionada.

-Si, escuche eso,- le decía aun incomoda Mimi.

Ya después estando en la entrada del gran salón muchas personas no paraba de ver a las ''nuevas adquisiciones'' habían entrado a la escuela, y mas los hombres que no paraban de ver los esculturales y bien proporcionados cuerpos de estas.

-Sora, vamos a buscar a Kari, debe de estar por aquí, luego nos vemos Joe,- le decía Miyako al momento que sujetaba a Sora y se la llevaba de aquel sitio dejando a Mimi atrás.

Lo cual Mimi no lo pensó dos veces y empezó a seguir a Sora y Miyako pero fue detenida por Joe.

-Señorita, Mimi, quería que supiera que no fue mi intención verla en esas circunstancias hace un momento atrás,- le explicaba Joe tomando con delicadeza el brazo de Mimi.

-Sí, no importa ya, se que no fue su intención joven Joe, solo le digo que no lo vuelva a hacer,- le decía mas roja Mimi que nada y apartando la mirada de la suya.

-Señorita permítame empezar otra vez nuestra presentación quiere,- le decía agarrándola del mentón haciendo que volteara a verlo con delicadeza.

-Mucho gusto, jajaja, mi nombre es Mimi Tachikawa,- le decía con una sonrisa dulce haciendo reír a Joe.

-Mucho gusto..,- le empezaba hacer platica más relajado Joe.

Desde lejos observaban unas muy risueñas niñas mientras sonreían al ver la escena, se sintieron felices de haber hecho lo que hicieron.

-Jajaja, viste mis planes siempre funcionan,- le decía Miyako mientras volteaba a ver a Sora.

-Sí, Miya, ya vi, era mejor que ellos lo hubieran hecho solos,- le decía Sora

-No estés celosa Sora, ahorita mismo te busco una pareja o tal vez te pue….,- no le dejo terminar Sora.

-Por supuesto que no estoy celosa Miyako, las cosas que se te ocurren,- le decía enojada Sora.

-Lo siento solo decía, aparte ce muy bien que tu ya estas apartada,- le decía con una mirada juguetona Miyako.

-Explícate,- le decía Sora cruzando los brazos a las suposiciones de Miyako.

-Por favor no te hagas, ce muy bien que tu y hice sexy muchacho del bosque, el moreno atleta que conocimos, jajaja,- le decía Miyako mientras se acercaba a la fuente de ponche.

-Ahh, el,- le decía Sora mientras seguía a Miyako.

-Claro, quien mas o tal vez estés más interesada en el otro,- le decía Miyako viéndola de reojo.

-Por dios, ¿sabes lo que estás diciendo?,- decía Sora muy nerviosa y evadiendo el tema y acercándose a tomar un vaso de ponche y tomándoselo de un trago.

-Ahh, estas más interesada en el rubio, verdad, jajaja a mi no me engañas,- le trataba de sacar Miyako a Sora todo.

-Miyako no hagas esas escenas aquí,- la regañaba Sora al ver que Miyako tenía razón.

-Jajaja, bueno te dejo, mejor vamos a buscar a Kari,- le propuso Miyako al ver que Sora se estaba poniendo roja, pero al momento que se volteaba con el vaso de ponche accidentalmente se lo tiro de un golpe a una chica castaña de pelo largo en su vestido blanco.

-Aahhhh…que estas idiota, estúpida mira lo que has hecho,- le gritaba al ver su vestido nuevo todo rojo con ponche.

-L-lo si-ii-en-to..lo siento mucho, no fue mi intención, fue un accidente,- le explicaba apenada Miyako mientras agarraba un pañuelo y se lo daba para que se limpiara y era arrebata por la otra chica.

-Sabes cuánto me costó este vestido, tienes una idea, no es uno corriente como el tuyo,- dijo al señalar al vestido de Miyako que no se veía como decía la otra chica, era un vestido que llegaba unos dedos mas arriba de la rodilla, era un vestido straple, verde con un diamante en el escote con zapatos de tacón plateados, con el pelo suelto y una flor que recogía todo un lado del cabello, se veía realmente muy bonita.

-Oye ya te pidió disculpas y aparte fue un accidente,- salía a defenderla Sora.

-A ti quien te hablo estúpida, pelo de zanahoria,- le contestaba horriblemente a Sora.

-Oye que te crees que eres, no le grites a mí amiga y como vi no parece que arruine tu vestido, solo con usarlo tú ya esta arruinado,- le contestaba Miyako otra chica.

Todo el mundo estaba presenciando el espectáculo que se estaba viviendo en la fiesta, bueno los alumnos y muchachos, los adultos estaban en sus cosas y no prestaban atención.

-¿Cómo te llamas?..- le preguntaba con odio la chica a Miyako.

-Miyako Inoue,- le respondía algo desconfiada.

La cara de la chica se puso tensa y recordó que había leído en los expedientes de la maestra Annie, la maestra que todos odiaban, que ella estaba en los primeros lugares de excelencia y recordó que esa tal Miyako, era el mismo nombre, la chica castaña activo su alarma silenciosa mental que esa extraña chica de cabellos morado era un peligro en quitarle su beca y su adorado primer lugar lo cual la hizo enojar más de lo que ya estaba.

-Soy Mitsuki Akimoto, se ve por tu facha que eres nueva, bueno, déjame explicarte como son las cosas aquí,- decía mientras tomaba un vaso y lo llenaba de ponche,- aquí, soy lo que se le llama como una reina, aquí todos me obedecen, aquí NADIE se mete conmigo, déjame darte la bienvenida oficial de Mitsuki Akimoto,- mientras le lanzaba el vaso de ponche al vestido de Miyako y lo embarraba todo dejando a una muy molesta Miyako, mientras los pocos que prestaban atención no podían dejar de abrir los ojos del asombro, no paraban de reír unas gemelas que como se explico al principio estaban siempre atrás de Mitsuki.

-Te vas arrepentir de esto, nunca nadie debe hacerle eso a ninguna persona,- divagaba Miyako con la mirada baja, Sora al ver con asombro la escena le dio también coraje pero sabía que si Miyako no se controlaba algo malo podría pasar.

Kari que apenas estaba viendo la escena no lo pensó dos veces y se acerco a donde estaba Miyako y Sora, pocos segundos después también se acerco Mimi, y le puso su mano en el hombro de Miyako y vio que estaba muy caliente, Mimi le dio una seña a Sora y ella rápidamente capto y como la mayor decidió a intervenir pero cuando iba a hablar fue interrumpida.

-¿Que fue lo que hiciste Mitsuki?,- una voz masculina hizo que todas voltearan a verlo y los pocos presentes que estaban amena a la discusión, vieron que era Ken, que venía con Taichi y Yamato.

-Y-yy-yo so-so-solo, le daba la bienvenida a la nueva alumna,- decía ya asustada.

-No creo que esa haya sido una buena bienvenida,- decía ya muy enojado y fríamente le hizo una mirada que ella prácticamente entendió que se tenía que ir.

-Irani, Amaya, vámonos de aquí,- decía dando una orden a sus secuaces de amigas, las gemelas.

Después que se fueron Taichi voltea a ver a todos que todavía seguían observando la escena y el vestido de Miyako e iba a intervenir pero alguien se le había adelantado.

-Que están viendo todos, ¿acaso los llamaron?,- decía un chico pelirrojo mientras todos los pocos presentes dejaron eso y volvieron a lo suyo.

-Koushiro, donde andabas,- le decía Taichi al ver que todos le hicieron caso a Koushiro.

Sora que aprovecho que todos ya estaban absortos del la pelea tomo a Miyako del brazo y la jalo hasta irse del lugar, Mimi y Kari las siguieron, pero Sora al momento que paso por donde estaban los chicos noto una mirada intensa que la seguía hasta que logro salir del lugar y se metieron al baño de mujeres.

Mimi, saco un pañuelo y lo mojo, Kari le agarro la cabeza a Miyako para ver sus ojos y vio lo que todas sabían que iba a pasar, tenía los ojos blancos, Mimi aprovecho y le paso el pañuelo mojado y se lo puso en la frente.

-Miyako, ¿estás ahí?.- le preguntaba Sora mientras la agarraba muy suavemente del rostro a lo que no recibió respuesta solo una mirada perdida.

-¿Ahora qué?,- le preguntaba Kari a Sora.

-Esperen tengo una idea,- les dijo Mimi, fue y agarro un vaso y lo lleno de agua y se lo aventó a Miyako, lo que a ella solo cerró los ojos y los abrió muy rápido y con una cara enojada pero ya con su color de ojos normal.

-Oigan, qué modo de despertarme,- les decía enojada y aun mas arruinada de lo que estaba.

Las otras chicas sonrieron al ver que Miyako estaba bien.

-Ahhhyy noo…ahora que voy a hacer mírenme, mi vestido y mi peinado- decía triste mientras se observaba en el espejo.

-Tú sabes que no hay problema,- le decía Sora mientras se alejaba de ella y extendía sus brazos para después decir unas palabras pero fue interrumpida por Mimi que se apresuro y le dijo.

-Sora he practicado, y mis rimas no son tan malas, déjame intentar quieres, si algo sale mal como quiera tu estas aquí, por favor,- le decía Mimi muy ansiosa y Sora no sabia si aceptar y volteo a Miyako lo cual le dio un gesto muy obligado y preocupado, pero si acepto.

-Ahh…prometo que no se van a arrepentir.- les decía muy feliz Mimi y se puso enfrente de Miyako y pronuncio estas palabras con sus brazos extendidos:

_Miren lo que es ahora_

_Observen lo que se convertirá_

_Sucia es, limpia estará._

En cuestión de segundos Miyako estaba muy bien arreglada y peinada como si lo del incidente jamás hubiera pasado.

-Gracias Mimi,- le decía a Mimi, Miyako mientras corría a abrazarla.

-Jajaja, de nada, gracias a ti por darme la oportunidad,- le devolvía el abrazo Mimi.

-Chicas creo que la tía Amaya, esta diciendo algo mejor tenemos que estar presentes,- decía Kari mientras salía de baño y las demás las seguían.

En el gran salón del evento había un pequeño escenario donde se había parado la directora y estaba por dar un discurso de bienvenida.

-Buenas noches, les doy una cordial bienvenida a la escuela Medianoche, bienvenidos a todos sus alumnos que empiezan por primera vez un ciclo escolar aquí en el instituto, a todos los padres de familia que se encuentran aquí presentes, a los jefes de directiva y lo más importante le doy una gran bienvenida al señor Ishida que esta noche tuvimos el placer de tenerlo aquí en el instituto,- Mientras que el señor Ishida se levantaba y extendía su mano en gesto de saludo y todos se encontraban aplaudiéndole.- Y para conmemorar este momento los alumnos de Medianoche nos tienen una preparada un programa de diversas actividades que ellos mismo han preparado, mientras les dejo en manos de nuestra maestra de ceremonia, la reconocida alumna de excelencia del año pasado, Mitsuki Akimoto,- terminaba de presentar la directora para así poder presentar a la odiosa alumna, que obviamente todo el mundo presente la recibió con un fuerte aplauso.

-Gracias querida directora, bueno los alumnos del instituto Medianoche les hemos tenido el placer de presentar una serie de actividades que esperamos que les guste,- decía felizmente Mitsuki mientras Miyako la veía con recelo y odio,- Bueno nuestra primera presentación es una alumna que nos tiene una bellísima canción, ella es Jun Motomiya……

Del pequeño escenario se paro enfrente una muy bonita niña con una alegre sonrisa que veía a todos sin miedo, era de estatura alta, el pelo lo tenia extrañamente esponjado y en diversas puntas, era pelirroja con ojos marrones (La verdad no ce de que color tenga los ojos Jun), con un cuerpo firme y piernas largas.

_Notice me, take my hand  
Why are we strangers when  
Our love is strong  
Why carry on without me_

Everytime I try to fly, I fall  
Without my wings, I feel so small  
I guess I need you, baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, it's haunting me  
I guess I need you, baby

Todo el mundo no podía creer lo talentosa que era, incluso despertó la curiosidad de Sora y se fue acercando al escenario para escucharla mejor y algo puso triste a Sora, que ella nunca podría llegar al nivel de canto que tenía esa chica Jun.

_  
__I make believe that you are here  
It's the only way I see clear  
What have I done  
You seem to move on easy_

And everytime I try to fly, I fall  
Without my wings, I feel so small  
I guess I need you, baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
I guess I need you, baby

Yamato, se encontraba neutral al escuchar a Jun, ya la había escuchado cantar muchas veces y si, admitia que cantaba bien pero no le causaba efecto, no como a todos los demás de los hombres, pero nosotros sabíamos bien porque era así, pero algo despertó la curiosidad de Yamato y fue una cierta pelirroja que se iba acercando al escenario para escuchar mejor el canto de Jun.

_  
__I may have made it rain  
Please forgive me  
My weakness caused you pain  
And this song's my sorry_

At night I pray  
That soon your face will fade away

And everytime I try to fly, I fall  
Without my wings, I feel so small  
I guess I need you, baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
I guess I need you, baby

_(Everytime – Britney Spears)_

Después de haber cantado la canción todo el mundo aplaudió mas no poder a Jun y ella encantada de la vida, mientras tanto Yamato se centraba mas en aquella pelirroja que no podía dejar de ver, aquella muchacha que no podía salir de su cabeza, desde lo del bosque, no sabía que era pero lo atrapaba inmensamente y lo hacía sentirse débil.

Yamato vio en los ojos de aquella joven, que si no mal recuerda se llamaba Sora, vio tristeza en sus ojos mientras vio cantar a Jun, así que decidió averiguar mejor.

Mientras tanto, Sora estaba en la parte de atrás de escenario, en ese tiempo ya otro grupo de alumnos estaban presentando una pequeña obra de teatro así que todo el mundo estaba en eso.

Jun estaba en el vestidor quitándose el exceso de maquillaje mientras vio que en su espejo se reflejaba una chica parada, una pelirroja.

-Cantas bien,- le dijo Sora mientras la veía quitarse el exceso de maquillaje.

-Gracias,- le agradecía Jun volteando y dándole una sonrisa algo escalofriante.

-Me llamo Sora mucho gusto,,- le decía mientras le extendía su mano.

-Jun, ¿eres nueva verdad?.- le preguntaba mientras le estrechaba la mano.

-Sí, apenas llegue hoy y ¿llevas mucho cantando?,- le decía Sora para ser amable y empezar una plática.

-Sí, prácticamente toda mi vida, una muy ''larga vida'',-le contestaba volviendo a voltear para verse en el espejo.

Sora no sabia pero esa chica era extraña, no era como las demás de aquí, de ella podía sentir una extraña sensación.

-¿Te gusta cantar?,- le preguntaba Jun a Sora.

-Amm..si, me gusta cantar.- le contestaba mientras salía de sus pensamientos Sora.

-Jajaja, tal vez en la siguiente presentación podríamos cantar juntas,- le decía Jun mientras terminaba de arreglarse.

-Sí, tal vez,- le contestaba Sora no muy segura mientras era interrumpida su corta charla una tercera persona.

-Oye Jun cuantas veces te tengo que decir que….,- el nuevo integrante de la conversación se detuvo al verme,- Sora…?,- dijo al momento de quedarme hipnotizada por sus ojos.

-YAMATO…!!,- grito Jun mientras corria y los abrazaba por la espalda, pero el estaba muy concentrado viéndome.

-Bueno, será mejor que los deje,- decía Sora mientras se planeaba retirar pero fue detenido por Jun.

-Oye Sora…espera déjame te presento a mi novio, Yamato Ishida,- le decía mientras lo miraba y volviendo la vista a mi.

-Ya nos conocíamos,- le decía mientras lo veía a los ojos.

-A sii..?, bueno eso no me lo esperaba, ¿vas a ver su presentación verdad?.- me volvía a preguntar Jun.

-Sí, por qué no,- decía mientras me retiraba y dejar a Yamato y Jun solos.

-Jun cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no le andes diciendo a la gente que somos novios, para eso venia aquí,- le decía muy enojado Yamato.

-Que tiene de malo, todos dicen que formamos una bonita pareja, incluso tu madre piensa eso.- le decía muy seductoramente mientras lo agarraba del rostro y le planteaba un beso muy apasionado.

-Has hablado con ella.- decía Yamato separándose de ella.

-Bueno, a veces, siempre recordándote lo mismo,- le decía volviendo a besarlo pero Yamato la rechazo.

-Me tengo que ir, me están buscando para ayudarle con el sonido,- decía ya con fastidio pero fue detenido por un agarre fuerte en el brazo y volteando a ver a Jun.

-Sabes que soy la única que puede ser tu compañera Matt, acéptalo, algún día tendrás que aceptarme,- le decía mientras sus ojos se tornaban rojos.

-Pero hasta entonces, quiero que estés lo más seria posible,- decía con mas fastidio y enojo,- Ahh, se me olvido decirte, hoy tendremos que salir, estate lista como siempre y dile a Ann.

-Pensé que Joe estaba enojada con Ann,- le decía mientras se adelantaba a la salida.

-Lo está por eso tienes que ir tu por ella,- le decía para así retirarse rápido porque no tardaban en presentarse ellos.

Mientras tanto estaba Sora ya con la chicas platicando y diciendo lo bien que canto esa chica llamada Jun, en ese instante todas las chicas empezaron a aplaudir y gritar con efusión, se apagaron las luces del lugar y se prendieron las del escenario mostrando a un grupo en particular de alumnos.

-Aquí recibamos con un fuerte aplauso a los ''TEENAGES WOLVES''…!.- grito Mitsuki.

_What if I wanted to break  
Laugh it all off in your face  
What would you do? (Oh, oh)  
What if I fell to the floor  
Couldn´t take all this anymore  
What would you do, do, do?_

Come break me down  
Bury me, bury me  
I am finished with you

Sora no podia dejar de ver a Yamato y el no podía dejar de verla era como una conexión muy fuerte.

_  
What if I wanted to fight  
Beg for the rest of my life  
What would you do?  
You say you wanted more  
What are you waiting for?  
I´m not running from you (from you)__  
__I tried to be someone else  
But nothing seemed to change  
I know now, this is who I really am inside.  
Finally found myself  
Fighting for a chance.  
I know now, this is who I really am.__Ah, ah  
Oh, oh  
Ah, ah_

Come break me down  
Bury me, bury me  
I am finished with you  
Look in my eyes  
You´re killing me, killing me  
All I wanted was you

_  
_Sora no pudo resistir mas ese sentiminento que le provocaba Yamato mientras el cantaba, era como una onda que no podía parar, que le quemaba por dentro a Sora.

_  
__Come break me down  
Bury me, bury me  
I am finished with you, you, you.  
Look in my eyes  
You´re killing me, killing me  
All I wanted was you_

Come break me down (bury me, bury me)  
Break me down (bury me, bury me)  
Break me down (bury me, bury me)

(You say you wanted more)  
What if I wanted to break...?  
(What are you waiting for?)  
Bury me, bury me  
(I´m not running from you)  
What if I  
What if I  
What if I  
What if I  
Bury me, bury me

_(The Kill – 30 seconds to mars)_

Después de su presentación recibieron demasiados ovaciones y aplausos de parte de todas las chicas que se encontraban presenten, incluyendo a nuestras protagonistas, Sora se sentía muy incómoda aplaudiendo por qué Yamato no paraba de mirarla, es como si nadie existiera solo ellos.

La directora subió al escenario y dio gracias a los alumnos por esa gran ceremonia que se esforzaron en presentar, ahora es hora del baile del salón.

Todos los hombres presentes empezaban a invitar a las chicas a bailar.

-Oigan, creen que alguien nos invite,- decía Miyako en la mesa donde estaban sentadas.

-Y por qué no habrían de invitarnos Miyako, se positiva,- le decía felizmente Mimi.

Y de repente alguien se acerca a la mesa, era un rubio que pidió bailar con nuestra pequeña Kari, correcto ese muchacho era nuestro apuesto Takeru.

-Pero Tk, no me gusta bailar suelo ser muy torpe,- le decía mientras seguía sentada Kari.

-No te preocupes yo tampoco se bailar,- le decía Takeru mientras seguía extendiendo la mano.

-Vamos Kari,- le susurró Sora.

Kari al final si se decidió por bailar con Takeru, mientras que en la mesa otra ya había mordido el anzuelo.

-Mimi te gustaría bailar conmigo,- le preguntaba amablemente Joe a esta que con mucho entusiasmo lo agarro del brazo y se lo llevo corriendo a las pista de baile.

-Jajaja pobre Joe,- decía Miyako a Sora.

-Jajaja, si,- pero alguien se acerco a la espalda de Sora y le tapo los ojos y le susurraron muy despacio y sensualmente….

-¿Quién soy?,- lo que puso muy nerviosa a Sora.

-Amm…no soy buena en esos juegos.- le decía mientras se quitaba las manos y veía a un atlético muchacho,- Hola Tai, me asustaste,- se explicaba Sora.

-¿Quieres bailar?,- fue lo único que pregunto sin escuchar el comentario de Sora.

-Pero…Miyako…,- no pudo terminar por qué un muchacho pelirrojo le dijo.

-Yo la cuido,- decía mientras agarraba delicadamente la espalda de Miyako.

-Está bien,- decía mientras era llevada a la pista de baile por Tai.

Todos las parejas bailaban al ritmo de la música, era una música suave pero rápida al mismo tiempo, todos hacían un tipo de coreografía pero Sora solo se dejaba llevar por Taichi, parecía que Sora era una muñeca en manos de Taichi, estaba ida Sora cuando la levantaba Taichi y le daba vueltas al ritmo de la canción, hasta que llego un momento en que la música era más lenta y suave y empezaron a platicar.

-Señorita Sora, ¿se encuentra bien?,- le preguntaba con una sonrisa Taichi

-Si,- fue lo único que dijo estando agitada.

-Eres muy hermosa lo sabías.- le decía Taichi acercándose a su odio,- Y deliciosa.

-Jaja,- se reía muy nerviosamente Sora y quedándose viendo los ojos de Tai, para así ir acercándose el a ella y poder besarse, pero algo interrumpió el encuentro.

-Taichi, me la permites,- llegaba Yamato y sujetándola la cintura de Sora.

-Adelante,- le decía Taichi con una mirada rencorosa a Yamato y maldiciendo por dentro de la interrupción.

-Gracias,- le agradecía Yamato mientras volvía a tomar a Sora de la cintura y empezar el baile con ella.

-Que creen que hacen,- le decía Sora a Yamato mientras se dejaba llevar por el baile.

-Nada solo, invitarte a bailar, eres una chica y aquí se invitan a las chicas, ¿no?.- le decía inocentemente a Sora.

-Tú sabes bien de lo que estoy hablando,- lo retaba Sora mirándolo a los ojos.

-Jajaja, que piensas que estoy haciendo,- se reía Yamato por las suposiciones de Sora que en cierto modo eran ciertas.

-¿Siempre eres así?,- le preguntaba Sora a Yamato mientras era levantada por el, puesto que el baile así era.

-Depende,- le decía mientras se acercaba a ella.

-¿De qué?.- le respondía con una nueva pregunta también acercándose a el.

-De que con que chica este y más si es una muy hermosa como tú,- le decía mientras estaban a centímetros de sus labios.

-Ya se acabó el baile,- le decía Sora despegándose de el para así retirarse pero fue detenida con un fuerte agarra de Yamato, la agarro de la cintura y con firmeza la acerco hasta su cuerpo.

-No piensas que te escaparas, ten cuidado Sora, pero de mi,- le decía susurrándole al odio mientras ella empezaba a gemir, y aprovecho eso y le beso el cuello dejándole una marca en el.

* * *

CONTINUARA….

Hola..!

Bueno actualice muy rápido por que digamos que el capitulo ''El baile'', se divide en tres partes, esta es la segundo y en unos días subo la tercera si es que la termino de actualizar…

Otra cosa importantes jajaja, Puse una canción de JARED LETO, jajaja nada mas para desirles que la puse por ke como el es muy linndo jajaja me recordó a YAMATO…jajaja

Bueno los desjo gracias por los que siguen el Fic..!!

Saludos y besos…!!


	6. El baile tercera parte

Holaa..!

Aki mi 3 parte del capituloo…espero ke lo disfruten..!!

Les dio grancias de antemano a los k siguen la novela y saludos a nuevos lectores.!!

* * *

MEDIANOCHE

El baile tercera parte

Después de gran baile que se presencio en el gran salón, dieron la orden de pasar a la mesa puesto que el gran banquete se iba servir pero antes del banqueta se tenía que decir unas palabras y la encargada de dar el tal discurso fue la afortunada maestra de ceremonias, la alumna Mitsuki Akimoto, eso tal vez no iba a hacer buena idea.

Todos estaban ya sentados teniendo la comida en el plato mientras se preparaban a escuchar a Mitsuki mientras a unas ciertas señoritas tuvieron la gran idea de la ''venganza''.

-Bueno le doy gracias a todos los presentes que se encuentren aquí con nosotros….,- empezaba el discurso Mitsuki.

-Oigan….chicas…. ¿qué tal si nos divertimos con ella?,- preguntaba esperanzada Mimi.

-Eso no sería correcto,- le decía Kari.

-¿Por qué no?, aparte bien se lo merece por hacerle eso a Miyako,- se explicaba Mimi.

-Así déjalo mejor Mimi, estoy bien no hace falta,- le suplicaba Miyako.

-Yo digo que es buena idea, un cucharada de su propia medicina,- decía Sora mostrándole una cierta sonrisa de maldad traviesa.

-Jajaja, como ella molesto primero a Miyako porque no empieza ella.- sugería Kari integrándose a la ''venganza''.

-Ya les dije que no es necesario,- les volvía a recordar Miyako.

-No la vamos a matar, solo vamos a divertirnos y al mismo tiempo ella recibe lo que se merece,- le decía Mimi tratando de convencerla.

-Lo hare pero solo por que se merece un castigo de lo que hizo,- decía mientras se concentraba a ver a Mitsuki.

Mitsuki estaba muy concentrada en su discurso que ni siquiera noto las miradas que le hacían ellas.

Miyako al ver que Mitsuki hacía pausas al hablar, muy despistada mente se llevo su mano a su garganta y empezó a masajearla muy delicadamente para después darle pequeños apretones provocando en Mitsuki diera eructos, lo que la gente solo la empezaba a observar con asombro a lo que hacia la maestra de ceremonias.

Las chicas de la mesa se estaban atacando de risa por lo que había provocado, pero tenían que aguantarse la risa porque cierta persona mayor estaba al pendiente.

Mimi también quiso participar y empezó a hacer círculos en la mesa con el dedo y susurrar palabras que solo ella podía entender, mientras la pobre Mitsuki empezaba a gritar palabras mientras intentaba seguir con su discurso.

-…Queremos que..GORDA….este año…PERRO….podamos….ESTUPIDOS NO ME MIREN….segu-ii-r con Un—a..unna….nU—ue—nueva aMi-ist-ad…MALDITOS.- decía gritando y tartamudeando mientras todos los espectadores la miraban tan asombrados por el extraño comportamiento de esta.

En la mesa de las cuatro señoritas no podían aguantar las risas, pero tuvieron que hacerlo mientras tanto Kari ya emocionada por las ''inocentes bromas'', empezó a jalarse la oreja muy delicadamente mientras que la pobre chica que se moría de vergüenza quiso sonreír para el público en son de disculpa, pero el problema que tenía una gran cosa verde atorada en los dientes, todos creyeron que se podía tratar de cierta espinaca que la chica pudo haber comido antes de pasar, provocando ya cierta burla de parte de sus compañeros y unas burlonas chicas se están muriendo por no reír tan fuerte.

-Mitsuki…gracias por esa introducción para la cena,- decía nerviosamente la directora mientras veía el espectáculo que estaba haciendo esta.- Ahora todos disfruten la cena.

Decía terminando de hablar mientras bajaba del escenario con la chica llena de vergüenza, mientras que Sora no podía permitir que se fuera son recibir castigo por parte de ella y estiro su dedo apuntándolo a la chica que se encontraba bajando por las escaleritas del escenario con la directora y provocando que tropezara y callera de sentón.

Las cuatro causantes del problema no podía ya enserio aguantar la risa pero todo se detuvo mientras observaban que cierta persona las miraran, viendo en su cara que iban a recibir un castigo por ese jueguito que habían hecho con la pobre Mitsuki.

Del otro lado del salón había una mesa de puros muchachos todavía asombrados por la reacción de cierta chica.

-Jajajajaja, eso fue grandioso,- decía Taichi mientras no paraba de reir.

-Extraño, esa sería la palabra correcta,- le decía Koushiro mientras tomaba un sorbo de su copa de vino.

-Jóvenes, seguros que no quieren cenar, con gusto les traigo un platillo,- le sugería un camarero que se acerco amablemente mientras veía que ninguno de la mesa quería comer nada.

-No estamos bien, solo traiga mas vino,- decía un hermoso joven de ojos azules sin verlo.

-Está bien,- terminaba de decir el camarero.

-Qué vergüenza enserio,- decía Ken volviendo a sacar el tema.

-¿Observaron la mesa de nuestras ''dulces'' señoritas?,- decía de repente Joe.

-¿Qué estás viendo tu en esa mesa?.- le contestaba Yamato algo enojado con una nueva pregunta sabiendo a cual mesa de refería.

-Entonces, si observaste Yamato,- le decía ahora Taichi sabiendo el porqué y el único motivo de observar aquella mesa.

-Si la observe, y creo que no fui el único,- decía defendiéndose.

-Entonces si observaste lo mismo que nosotros,- decía Takeru dando a entender que el también estaba en lo mismo.

-Fue extraño, pero me llamo la atención no creen,- le decía Koushiro.

-Esas chicas son algo extrañas, y bien que nos da curiosidad a todos,- decía Joe sonriendo por haber provocado una reacción así a sus amigos.

-Ahí vienen las chicas,- decía Koushiro cambiando el tema.

-¿Por qué Ann viene con Jun?,- decía enojado Joe.

-La necesitamos, sabes muy bien que si queremos ir con lo mugrosos perros necesitaremos llamar a todos,- le decía Yamato mientras prendía un cigarro.

-Hola chicos,- saludaban Jun y su acompañante que como fue mencionada antes, se llamaba Ann, ella estaba muy alta para su edad y delgada, el pelo lo tenía largo liso y negro, con gagos muy orientales, era una chica fuerte, fría y dictadora, es la mejor amiga de Jun, se le conoce por siempre estar atrás de Joe para poder ser ella su pareja pero cierto peli-azul no le gusta tanto la idea.

-Hola Joe,- decía ignorando a las demás y sentándose a lado de el.

-Bueno, ya le he hablado a todos los nuestros y dicen que cuando tu des la orden Yamato,- decía emocionada Jun.

Yamato antes de decir algo volteo a cierta mesa buscando a ''cierta'' persona junto con sus amigas pero no había rasto de ninguna y volvió a voltear a su mesa para decir:

-Vámonos…

Mientras tanto una muy molesta directora llevaba a unas muchachas a su oficina sin decir una sola palabra puesto que la tensión era demasiada en el ambiente y todas decidieron no decir nada hasta llegar al destino.

Ya adentro del elegante y algo antigua oficina estaban 4 muchachas siendo regañadas por la directora o como ellas le suelen decir ''su tía''.

-Les dije claramente que no quería magia durante la ceremonia y mucho menos LASTIMAR A UNA PERSONA,- las regañaba la directora muy seriamente a sus ''alumnas''.

-No la lastimamos,- le decía Mimi muy apenada.

-¿No?, por favor como creen que se pueda encontrar la pobre chica,- les decía aun mas enojada.

-Se lo busco,- decía Sora desafiándola.

-¿Por qué?, no, más bien ustedes creen que, ella se hubiera merecido eso, debió hacerles algo muy malo o me equivoco,- le contestaba a todas o mas bien a Sora.

-No la conoces,- le decía Miyako.

-QUE NO LA CONOSCO, por dios ustedes fueron muy groseras al hacerle eso a una estudiante que nunca ha dañado a nadie y ni tendrá intenciones de hacerlo.

-No la conoces, estás hablando de ella sin conocerla,- le decía enojada Sora.

-No hablare contigo, eres la mayor y debiste poner el ejemplo,- la apuntaba muy enojada y autoritaria Amaya.

-Con todo respeto, tía ella no es lo que aparenta y si, creo que si no excedimos con nuestra broma, pero en todo caso ella le hizo algo muy feo a Miya…,- no pudo seguir hablando

Kari porque otra vez fue interrumpida por su tía.

-Ya me canse de su actitud, siempre que les digo una orden deciden TODAS ignorarla, ya no están en los demás internados ni con su abuela, ahora ya están grandes y deben ajustarse a este lugar y a su reglamento, EL MIO,- le decía autoritaria.

-Lo sentimos en serio no fue nuestra intención prometemos ya nun….,- empezó a disculparse Mimi pero volvió a interrumpir ella.

-NO, ya cuantas veces han pedido disculpas, aquí ya no se aceptan disculpas, desde ahora tendrán que aguantarse y por supuesto que tendrán un castigo, y será REVOCARLAS DE SUS PODERES,- decía mientras se preparaba para volver a la fiesta.

-¿QUE?,- todas estaban enojadas y quien no si te quitaran tus poderes.

-No puedes hacer eso,- la encaraba Sora.

-Claro que puedo, su abuela me dijo muy claramente que tomara medidas de ser necesario,- le decía mientras se acercaba ala puerta.

-NO NOS MERECEMOS ESTO,- le empezaba gritar Sora a ella mientras que las otras chicas estaban también sorprendidas y enojadas por el injusto castigo.

-Mírame hacerlo Sora,- le decía Amaya,- puedo ser tan dulce como Estricta.

-ERES IGUAL QUE LAS DEMAS, NUNCA TIENEN LA CAPACIDAD DE ESCUCHARNOS, NO HICIMOS NADA TU NO MERECES LLAMARTE BRUJA,- le gritaba más alto Sora.

-NO me grites jovencita,- le decía mirándola desafiantemente a la cara, mientras que las demás se estaban asustando por la situación.

-En serio no puedes hacernos esto,- le decía Miyako queriendo calmar la escena.

-Ya lo hice y mañana temprano iré y les revocare sus poderes ahora se irán a su cuarto y no saldrán de ahí,- le decía aun mirando a Sora.

-NO… NO PERMITIRE QUE NO HAGAS ESTO, ERES NUESTRA TIA Y TU RESPONSABILIDAD ES ESCUCHARNOS Y CUIDARNOS NO HACIEDONOS ESTO,- todavía gritando Sora.

-No me grites Sora Takenouchi,- le decía amenazantemente.

-Entonces no nos hagas esto,- le decía mas calmada.

-Ya lo decidí,- le decía mientras se empezaba a retirar.

-Acuérdate de tu hija, le harías esto a tu hija,- decía accidentalmente Sora.

-JAMAS LA NOMBRES AQUÍ,- le gritaba Amaya mientras todas veían la reacción de esta.

-Qué pensaría ella en lo que te has convertido, una bruja asustada,- le empezaba a decir inconscientemente Sora.

-NO ME CONOCES,- le gritaba acercándose a ella.

-VES QUE SE SIENTE CUANDO NO TE CONOCEN, APRENDE DE TI Y NO NOS CONVIERTAS EN ALGO COMO TU TE HAS CONVERTIDO Y ACABAS DAÑANDONOS COMO A …- Sora no pudo continuar por un fuerte dolor en su mejilla izquierda.

-Eres igual que tu madre, nunca dejas de hablar y siempre metes en problemas a las demás por tu gran boca, aprende a ser líder y aprende a callar cuando se necesita,- le decía con su mano levantada por la gran cachetada que la había dado a Sora.

Mientras que todas estaban tan asombradas como tristes por lo que acaban de presenciar y Sora que había vuelto en si se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y lo doloroso que escucho momentos atrás, le dolió mas que la misma cachetada, pensaba mientras tenia su mano en su mejilla y veía asombrada a Amaya.

Amaya que también se había dado cuenta del gran error que había echó, bajo el brazo y no sabia que hacer.

-Yo…yo..yo lo siento….mucho,- empezaba a divagar Amaya mientras se trataba de acercar a Sora pero ella solo corrió la puerta y salió corriendo llorando y las demás no lo pensaron dos veces y salieron tras ella.

Amaya se había quedado aun asombrada por lo que había echó y lo único que hizo fue llorar ahí en su oficina.

Mientras una Sora se encontraba aun corriendo llorando no se percato que paso alado de un grupo de muchachos pasaban por ese pasillo y choco con uno en especial, era un chico rubio de ojos azules que se sorprendió al ver a si Sora, sus ojos rojos e irritados junto con una mejilla hinchada y muy roja, la tenia sujetada de los brazos pero ella se solto muy rápido y volvió a correr a una dirección, todos sus amigos también se sorprendieron también al ver a Sora así.

En ese momento venían corriendo las demás chicas y se detuvieron al ver aquellos chicos que siempre tenían la casualidad de encontrarse.

-Sora…., ¿A dónde se fue Sora?,- preguntaba agitada Mimi.

-Por allá,- le decía Yamato apuntándole la dirección.

-Gracias,- fue lo único que alcanzo a decir por que salió corriendo Mimi por Sora, Kari le siguió sin detenerse a ver a nadie pero sin embargo Miyako se había detenido a descansar ella no era muy buena en actividades físicas.

-¿Miyako, que paso?,- preguntaba preocupado Takeru.

-Lo lamento tengo que irme,- le decía mientras trataba de no llorar pero eso le era imposible

-Espera,- la detenía Koushiro.

-Necesito irme enserio,- decía mientras trataba de alejarse pero no la dejaba irse.

-Si necesitas ayuda me puedes llamar,- le decía el mismo mientras la dejaba irse.

Ya después del pequeño reencuentro con esos chicos las chicas se encontraban en una parte afueras de la escuela, como era de noche no notaban a las chicas que estaban ahí así que no vieron problema en quedarse afuera mientras todo lo que había pasado se iba asimilando en la mente de estas.

-Fue mi culpa, jamás debí haber hablado,- se lamentaba mucho Sora con las manos en la cara recargada en la pared.

-No importa Sora,- le decía muy suavemente Kari acercándose a su lado.

-Si nosotras sabemos que no eres como dijo y lo más importante, eres una líder para nosotras,- le decía Mimi.

-Sí pero…yo..yo…nunca debí decirle…nunca debí decir…jamás tuvo que hablado de Sue,- decía muy triste Sora.

-Ya no pienses en eso,- le decía Miyako acercándose y agarrándola suavemente del rostro,- mejor déjame ver eso.

-Ustedes creen que si lo haga,- le decía Kari mientras veía a Miyako pasando su mano en el rostro de sora con un brillo morado en esta, dejando ya una mejilla no tan roja.

-La verdad no c, tendremos que esperar hasta mañana,- le decía Sora.

-Y por qué no hasta entonces nos divertimos un rato,- le decía Mimi mientras tenia la vista al frente mirando hacia el bosque.

-¿Que dices Mimi?, estamos suficientemente en problemas no necesitamos más,- le decía Sora levantándose.

-Enserio no quieren ir a una fiesta, habrá gente interesante,- decía Mimi sin despegar la vista del sombrío bosque convirtiendo sus ojos en amarillo.

-Olvídalo.- le decía Kari mientras también se levantaba.

-Estoy hablando en serio, me están diciendo que esta fiesta sucederá algo increíble, aparte también habrá lindos niños,- trataba de convencer Mimi.

-Miyako vámonos,- le decía Kari a Miyako pero ella no respondía solo se acerco a Mimi para poder escucharla mejor y conociendo a Miyako ya la había convencido.

-Ustedes pueden irse a la habitación, nosotras no queremos estar aquí ni un momento mas, odio este lugar,- le decía Mimi mientras se acercaba un árbol y arrancaba un rama.

-Yo también lo odio Mimi, pero no podemos salir de noche es peligroso,- le decía Kari sabiendo que iba a hacer Mimi.

-Sabemos cuidarnos, no necesitamos de su ayuda,- le decía Miyako acercándose a Mimi.

-Iré con ustedes,- le decía Sora acercándose a Mimi y a Miyako.

-¿Que?, por dios Sora, no necesitamos esto y aparte si se entera Amaya con mas razón nos va a quitar nuestros poderes.

-Por eso mismo, que mas da que hagamos con ellos, no se tu pero yo quiero desquitarlos hoy que será nuestro ultimo día con ellos.- le decía Sora mientras se acercaba a las demás.

-Espérenme,- le decía Kari mientras se acercaba.

-Que paso, no que no querías ir,- le decía Mimi.

-La verdad no quiero pero es cierto es nuestro último día con ellos y si va Sora me siento seguro,- decía mientras veía a Sora sorprendida por sus palabras.

-Yo también,- le decía Miyako.

-Y aunque no lo parezca me daba miedo seguir si no te tenía a mi lado Sora,- le confesaba Mimi a su amiga.

-No creó que me necesiten, yo las necesito a ustedes,- le decía Sora mientras les mostraban una sonrisa.

-Bueno ya que todas acordamos ir, que tal si nos cambiamos de ropa,- decía Mimi.

* * *

Espero ke les haya gustado este capítulo y ya saben para nuevas sugerencias o comentarios…!

Y agradecer a especiales personas que enseriio me han ayudado a seguir..!!

Besoos a todos..!


	7. La noche sigue viva

La verdad no ce describir la vestimenta…asii ke como es de mis primeras veces ke lo hago..sean considerados….:(

Me TARDE un poco,(por no decir mucho), en subir este cap…si no es lo k esperan acepto critiicas…

Le dediico este cap…a Amai do… lo cual se que este capitulo lo hiba a subir hace meses…pero tuvo muchos problemas…^-^

Espero ke disfruten…

* * *

MEDIANOCHE

Cap..7,- La noche sigue viva…

Ya habían transcurrido algunas horas desde lo ocurrido en la escuela, mientras que en lugar algo alejado de la gran escuela Medianoche se estaba viviendo una gran fiesta que hacia resonar el alrededor. Gente muy extraña bailaba y tomaba alrededor de una gran fogata que alumbraba a kilómetros por su gran tamaño mientras que la música sonaba muy estridentemente.

En el lugar recibía invitados de muy lejos y no importaba de donde venia ni a qué hora se iban, eran atraídos por el "el lindo ambiente" que se podía sentir a kilómetros, la fiesta en medio del oscuro bosque daba apariencia que no tenía un anfitrión pero era todo lo contrario, justo enfrente de la gran y majestuosa fogata estaba una gran mesa y muy antiguas sillas que más bien parecían tronos.

En esos lugares estaba sentados ciertas "personas" que contemplaban la fiesta mientras llegaban personas a platicar con ellas y disfrutaban la música.

En poco tiempo llegaron un grupo de "señoritas" muy lindas y sensuales con sus ajustados atuendos, las cuatro nuevas invitadas venían vestidas con atuendos ajustados y negros con combinaciones diferentes que les sentaba a cada cuerpo…

Las dos chicas mayores de ese grupito había decidido llevar pantalón muy ajustado que llevaba justo a la cadera y una de ellas llevaba un corcel con encajes en rosa, un escote algo pronunciado y su cabellera castaña, larga y ondulada con una detalle dorado que recogía todo un lado de esta, mientras que la segunda joven tenia solo un top rojo con ciertos encajes en forma de brushes negros con todo su abdomen plano al descubierto con una pequeña piedra en su ombligo dándole un lado sexy a su figura.

Mientras que las pequeñas del grupo optaron por ponerse unas faldas, aunque sean las menores del grupo tenían mucho atributo que mostrar, ya que las dos llevaban una falda la diferencia entre estas dos era su color y el sexy modelo que eran muy parecidas entre sí.

La pequeña con el pelo corto llevaba una falda ajustada que llegaba dos dedos arriba de la rodilla con vuelo y una blusa sin mangas y con puros tirantes que le caían en la parte del vientre con un collar en plata en corazón realmente muy bella, mientras que la cuarta chica llevaba una falda mas corta y sin vuelo, pegada a sus largas y bien formadas piernas con un top verde straple con detalles en el escote con accesorios negros y su larga cabellera morada suelta con algunos mechones ondulados, llevaba también una muñequera larga hasta el codo negra con listones verdes solo en el lado derecho.

Las cuatro chicas mostraban seguridad al aventurarse a aquella fiesta que se estaba poniendo más relajada a cada momento que pasaba atrayendo la atención de muchos en ella incluyendo a los digamos, "jefes" del lugar.

-Chicas…seguras que….ya saben estar aquí,- decía muy asustada Kari.

-Kari, tranquila, solo actúa normal y como nos acaban de decir…nos quitaran nuestros poderes…así que vamos a disfrutar lo que nos queda de tiempo con ellos,- le decía Mimi aceptando una cerveza de un chico que las estaba repartiendo.

-Apoyo a Mimi,- decía Miyako.

-Gracias…y tu Sora,- le decía Mimi a esta.

-Quiero estar sola…las veo luego,- decía Sora mientras se alejaba de ellas, después de lo que había pasado sí que lo necesitaba.

-Comprendo, bueno, ¿Qué quieren hacer?,- les preguntaba Mimi, pero cuando volteo a las demás ya no estaban,- Mira, que groseras al dejarme sola,- terminaba de decir Mimi.

Mientras tanto Sora estaba mirando la gran fogata mientras atrás suyo se encontraban bailando muchas personas cuando alguien se acerco por atrás de ella.

-Hola…que hace alguien tan bonita como tu aquí sola,- le decía un chico de pelo negro alto con ojos negros, esos ojos bastaron para hipnotizar a Sora, se veía mas grande que ella en cuestión de edad con un gran y musculoso cuerpo y con un rostro tan varonil con esos grandes ojos, su piel era muy blanca parecía muerto la verdad lo cual despertó aun más la curiosidad de Sora.

-Nada….pensando,- fue lo único que dijo Sora mientras se sentía muy extraña al verlo a la cara o mas bien a sus ojos, no se sentía ella.

-¿Quién osa a dejarte en este estado?, pensando en alguien con un rostro muy triste mientras alrededor tuyo se esta viviendo una fiesta en verdad grande, me llamo Tom.. ¿y tu..?,- le preguntaba interesado mirándola intensamente a los ojos.

-Sora, tu nombre es algo…,- empezaba a hablar Sora pero el la interrumpió.

-Raro..?, jajaja lo ce, es que soy ingles…llevo viviendo aquí… "mucho tiempo",- le decía a Sora.

Pero su corta platica fue interrumpida por una chillona y horrenda voz que empezaba a cantar.

-No ce por que ponemos el equipo si todas la que vienen aquí no saben cantar,- le decía Tom a Sora mientras veían a la muchacha cantar en un pequeño escenario algo ebria.

-Si…,- decía distraída Sora.

-¿Tú sabes cantar?,- le preguntaba Tom a ella mientras le mostraba una linda sonrisa.

-Aa..aahh…yo nunca he cantado enfrente de muchas personas.- le decía Sora algo ruborizada.

-Vamos…tan mal como ella no puedes estar…jaja,- vamos le decía Tom tomándola de la mano y guiándola al escenario.

Ya la muchacha ya había acabado de estar "cantando" en el escenario y de repente subió Sora y Tom le dio el micrófono y quien sabe cuánto tiempo había transcurrido pero la música ya había empezado y Sora se estaba paralizando al ver que la música sonaba estando ella con el micrófono en manos.

Mientras tanto Kari estaba caminando mirando a las extrañas personas que bailaban en esa fiesta cuando de repente apareció una niña enfrente de ella y le hizo una seña algo extraña con las manos y empezó a correr entre la gente pero parecía que nadie la viera ni le hiciera caso.

Kari al preocuparse empezaba a seguirle pero en un intento desesperado y torpe choco con un chico con una cabellera azulada.

-Yo lo siento mucho,- decía Kari todavía con la vista en el suelo.

-Esta bien…no importa,- decía secamente.

En eso Kari alza la vista y el chico la ve, solo basto una mirada para que la cara del chico hiciera una mueca de asombro e intriga.

-Sue..?,- divagaba el chico mirando los ojos de Kari.

-¿Como me llamaste?,- reacciono Kari al nombre de su prima.

-Nada…solo que….tus ojos…nada… soy Kouji y tu..?,- le decía ya mas dulcemente mientras la veía a los ojos muy intensamente.

-Kari…yo lo siento en verdad no fue mi intención estaba siguiendo a una niñ…sabes no importa,- le decía ya cansada Kari.

-Jama te había visto por aquí,- le decía Kouji fijándose al gran parecido que tenia con una persona muy especial que conoció.

-Si…jamás había estado aquí,- le empezaba hacer platica al joven pero en eso que volvió a ver la niña la cual había visto momentos atrás y le volvió hacer la seña extraña con la mano.

-Estas bien,- le decía Kouji mientras la veía distraída.

-Me tengo que ir,- fue lo único que dijo al momento que salía tras la pequeña niña extraña.

-Adios…Kari…Eiit….KARI,- le grito el muchacho a Kari mientras esta de detenía y se volteaba a el,- ¿De casualidad estudias en la escuela de Medianoche?,-, le preguntaba el muchacho.

-Si…enserio me tengo que ir…nos vemos luego Kouji,- decía Kari mientras se retiraba del lugar.

-Interesante…,- terminaba de decir Kouji al ver que se iba Kari.

Después de haber dejado al chico, Kari siguió a la niña la cual la guio mucho muy lejos del lugar y adentrándose al oscuro bosque mientras tanto, después de haber estado corriendo tras la niña se detuvo y esta volteo y de repente empezó a reírse.

-Debes de estar mas despierta que nada Kari.- le decía la niña acercándose a ella.

-Despierta para que…..o para ver que,- reaccionaba Kari.

-Bien dicho Kari, para ver algo especial,- le seguía diciendo la niña.

-Que quieres que vea,- le decía Kari desesperada.

-Esa es tu misión…tu don en el grupo…has que las demás vean lo que no pueden ver…ilumínales el camino,- terminaba de decir mientras que la niña salía corriendo.

-Espera…,- le decía Kari mientras corría tras ella otra vez pero esta vez Kari se tropezó lo que provoque que Kari cayera estrepitosamente lastimándola en el brazo y volteando a ver si la niña había escapado y si efectivamente ella había escapado.

Kari no podía levantarse por el fuerte dolor que sentía en el brazo y de repente no se dio cuenta pero se desmayo.

Mientras tanto Sora estaba en un grave problema en medio del escenario con micrófono en manos.

-Sora..?, estas bien,- le decía el chico mientras la veía sin hacer nada.

Sora no sabia que hacer en ese momento, estaba paralizada, pero de la nada vio unos brillantes ojos azules que la veian…

La música seguía sonando mucho rato hasta que de repente Sora no supo de donde saco fuerzas y empezó a cantar..!

_Down to you  
You're pushing and pulling me down to you  
But I dont know what I_

_  
Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself  
I'm saying something that I should have never thought  
Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself  
I'm saying something that I should have never thought of you, of you_

You're pushing and pulling me down to you  
But I don't know what I want  
No I don't know what I want  


Todo el mundo no paraba de asombrarse de escuchar a Sora.

_  
__You got it, you got it  
Some kind of magic  
Hypnotic, hypnotic  
You're leaving me breathless  
I hate this, I hate this  
You're not the one I believe in  
With God as my witness_

Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself  
I'm saying something that I should have never thought  
Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself  
I'm saying something that I should have never thought of you, of you

You're pushing and pulling me down to you  
But I don't know what I want  
No I don't know what I want  


Sin dares cuenta Sora se asombro de ver nuevamente a un espectador en especial que la miraba con sus brillantes ojos azules y no paraba de asombrarse ella preguntándose que hacia el ahí con los demás chicos de la escuela, que había dejado horas atrás.

_  
__Don't know what I want  
But I know it's not you  
Keep pushing and pulling me down  
But I know in my heart it's not you_

Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself  
I'm saying something that I should have never thought  
Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself  
I'm saying something that I should have never thought of you  
I knew, I know in my heart it's not you  
I knew, But now I know what I want, I want, I want  
Oh no, I should have never thought

_(PARAMORE - I Caught Myself)_

Cuando había acabado la canción no pensó Sora que recibiría muchos aplausos ni ovaciones de parte del público pero la felicidad duro muy poco cuando se escucho a un chico gritar algo muy extraño para ella.

-SANGRES SUCIAS…!,

Sora no supo como reaccionar con ese extraño nombre pero Tom la tomo de la mano y la guio con él, hasta que logro llegar a la extraña mesa que tenia las sillas en forma de trono.

El paro su recorrido y giro hacia Sora y le pregunto.

-¿Vienes con alguien?,- le preguntaba mientras la tomaba del rostro.

-Si,- fue lo único que pudo decir Sora al momento que se perdía en sus grandes ojos negros.

-Eres tan hermosa…tan irresistible,- le decía mientras también le sujetaba con fuerza el cuello.

Todas las personas empezaban a correr a diferentes partes pero no se iban, era como si se estuvieran alistando para cierto combate que se podía poner en practica hasta pareciera que se estuvieran acomodando para presenciar cierto "espectáculo" que todo el mundo esperaba con ansias.

Todos empezaron a gritarles insultos a los recién llegados a la dichosa fiesta mientras que estos nuevos "invitados" entraban muy enojados y serios a la vez.

Tom que reacciono a lo que estaba pasando alrededor y volteo dejando a una Sora un tanto confundida que no sintió cuando otros dos chicos la sujetaban de los brazos impidiendo que escapara pero no creyeron que necesitarían mucha fuerza ya que Sora no opuso resistencia al agarre estaba tan ida peleando en su interior que no se daba cuenta lo que pasaba a su alrededor, mientras que todas los presentes gritaban enloquecidos y divirtiéndose ante la situación de mala muerte que se vivía.

-¿Que haces aquí sangre sucia?,- le preguntaba fastidiado al chico rubio que venia liderando a los demás.

-Creo que vengo a que pagues lo que debes, tú y tus sucios perros destrozaron algo que era de mi pertenencia,- le decía poniendo sus manos en sus bolsillos para sacar un cigarrillo y prendiéndolo en el acto.

-Quiero que te vayas Ishida…no quiero que ensucies mi presencia con tu horrible olor,- le decía mientras daba la vuelta y se sentaba en su pequeño trono.

-Nunca debiste hacer eso, JAMAS ME DES LA ESPALDA MIENTRAS TE HABLO,- le gritaba mientras alrededor de Yamato se formaba un circulo de fuego.

-Cálmate quieres, no creo que sea buena idea porque si no te das cuenta mira a tu alrededor…estas en mis dominio Ishida,- le decía con superioridad.

-No lo creo,- le decía mientras se acercaba a el y de la nada empezó una batalla todas las personas empezaban a pelearse de una forma algo descomunal con uñas y dientes…

Otras "personas" miraban el gran espectáculo de lejos como lo eran nuestros invitados originarios de la gran y prestigiosa escuela medianoche.

-Míralos, solo son sucios perros peleando entre si,- decía Koushiro mientras solo observaba cruzando sus brazos.

-No solo hay perros, también hay de nuestra especie,- le decía Ken apuntando a ciertas personas.

-Mmm…que tontos,- decía Joe mientras tenia a Ann colgada a él del cuello.

-Taichi…no crees que deberíamos ir a ayudarle a mi Yamato,- le decía algo molesta Jun al moreno.

-Yamato nos dijo estrictamente que no nos moviéramos de aquí hasta que todos se hayan ido y eso será hasta que den la señal,- le decía también impaciente por estar allí.

-Y se puede saber cuando será esa maldita señal,- decía Jun desesperada.

-Ya lo veras,- decía Takeru mientras aparecia.

-Regresaste muy rápido diría yo,- decía Koushiro mientras Takeru le daba a él una mochila.

-¿Los instalaste?,- le preguntaba Ken al rubio.

-Claro…si no me equivoco se activaran en por lo menos unos minut…,- no pudo Takeru terminar lo que estaba diciendo por que de la nada empezaron a explotar ciertas bomba que de ellas empezaron a salir humo blanco, estas que estaban en los arboles, que no tardo ni segundos y todas las "personas" que se encontraban peleando en el lugar salieron corriendo despavoridas gracias al toxico humo que se expandía en el lugar.

-Eso fue rápido no creen,- decía Takeru mientras empezaba a acercarse al lugar con los demás siguiéndolo.

-Mimi… ¿se puede saber por que demonios no alejamos de la maldita fiesta?,- le decía Miyako a Mimi.

-Es que la verdad necesitamos buscar a Kari,- decía mientras se alejaba caminando y Miyako tras ella.

-Oye espera…como sabes que esta aquí…acuérdate que nos separamos en la fiesta a de estar allí,- le decía Miyako mientras la tomaba del brazo.

-Espera… es que me dijeron que Kari estaba en problemas,- le decía también jalando a Miyako.

-Oye…MIMI…espera…mira es normal que hables con ellos una vez esta noche pero ya mas veces. Mimi acuérdate de cuando éramos niñas…la abuela dijo que no te confíes mucho de ellos,- le decía Miyako tratando de convencerla.

-Ellos me dicen la verdad, tengo que confiar en ellos,- le decía Mimi a su amiga mientras volvía a emprender el camino en la búsqueda de la pequeña Kari.

-Mimi…espérame…no iras sola,- le decía Miyako arrebasandola y dándole una mirada algo divertida.

Ya en un lugar mas desierto que nada en medio de ese oscuro bosque se encontraban muy poca gente o mas bien las "personas" mas indicadas para quedarse.

-Ahora que ya estamos solos, ¿Por qué no arreglaste esto como siempre lo hacemos?,- le decía Tom a Yamato.

-Ahora si quieres escucharme, ¿verdad?,- le decía dándole una sonrisa burlona mientras se acercaban a ellos los "aliados" de Yamato que hace momentos atrás estaban presenciado el espectáculo.

-Por favor Yamato ya no somos bestias del siglo XV para andar peleando de ese modo o si,- incitaba Tom a Yamato.

-SUELTENME…malditos gorilas,- interrumpía una tercera persona reaccionando al agarre que recibía de parte de sus captores.

-Sora…,- susurraba Yamato mientras se acerba furioso a donde estaba.

-Aléjate de ella…es mía,- le decía Tom a Yamato y este detuvo su camino.

-Tuya…quien dice que te pertenece,- incitaba Taichi furioso entrando a la conversación.

-QUE LA SUELTEN…,- ordenaba Tom a sus seguidores mientras ellos obedecían

Sora al momento de ser soltada no pudo mas y cayó de rodillas al suelo.

-Desde cuando acá ustedes los sangres sucias se interesan por una simple mortal.- les decía Tom a Yamato y a Taichi.

-Eso a ti no te importa un carajo,- le decía Yamato a Tom.

-¿Por qué la hostilidad Yamato?...en Taichi comprendo su enfado…es linda la chica…y se ve que puede abrir bien las piernas…jajajaja…pero de ti me sorprende…por qué aparte todo lo que esta y habita este maldito bosque y sus lejanías piensan que tu estas con esa hermosa chica que tienes atrás por qué te interesa esta,- decía Tom mientras agarraba a Sora y la empezaba a oler el cuello mirando a Yamato provocándolo.

-NO LO VOLVERE A REPETIR….ALEJATE DE ELLA,- le gritaba furioso Yamato.

-Tom…se acerca la hora…es hora de irnos,- le decía un chico alto y bien fornido, uno de los que había soltado a Sora minutos atrás.

-Si lo ce…bueno mis invitados…es hora de irme…fue un gusto estar aquí con ustedes,- decía Tom mientras tomaba a Sora del rostro y le susurraba ciertas palabras que no se podían escuchar a oído normal pero tanto como Taichi y Yamato escucharon todo lo que le decía y las palabras claves que hicieron hervir la sangre de ellos.

"_Se que eres virgen y quiero que te mantengas así para mi…Sora…te he declarado mía…" _

Tom se separo de Sora y se alejo con los otros dos muchachos que estaban con él…mientras que los demás se acercaban a Sora y la ayudaba a levantarse.

-Bueno…Mimi creo que ya es hora de irnos…- le decía Miyako a Mimi.

-MIRA…es KARI…,- decía Mimi mientras corría tras ella.

-Pero…como…es imposible,- se repetía Miyako corriendo en donde estaba Kari y Mimi.

Mimi corrió y levanto con delicadeza la cabeza de Kari y la acomodo en su regazo.

-Kari… ¿te encuentras bien?,- le decía muy dulcemente Mimi a Kari.

-Tenemos que irnos de aquí…algo viene…tengo que guiarlas,- decía Kari tratando de despertar y levantarse pero no se lo permitía su cuerpo.

-Tranquilas…iré por Sora…,- decía Miyako mientras se paraba y se preparaba para irse pero fue detenida por la mano de Kari.

-No…algo viene y tenemos que estar juntas...,- decía muy débilmente Kari.

-Tenemos que ir por ayuda…,- decía Mimi.

-Así es…quédate con Kari mientras yo voy por…,- no pudo terminar la frase ya que de repente algo la agarro del tobillo y la hizo arrastrarla hasta subirla de cabeza a un árbol y dejarla colgada provocando una fuerte herida en su cabeza haciéndola sangrar.

-MIYAKO….!!,- gritaba Mimi mientras se acercaba a ella pero de la nada recibió una fuerte bofetada, haciendo sonar una estrendorosa risa de una mujer.

-JAJAJAJA…golpee a Mimi…golpee a Mimi…jajaja,- cantaba una mujer que hacia su presencia acercándose a una Mimi ahora tirada en el piso por el golpe que le había propiciado esa mujer.

-Nina…qué demonios haces aquí…,- decía débilmente Mimi.

-Vine a cobrármelas de ustedes como muchas otras…,- le decía una muy extraña mujer con el pelo rizado y amarrado muy locamente arriba de su cabeza con ropa muy gastada y vieja, negra que cubría muy poca parte de su cuerpo.

-Eso va a hacer muy difícil maldita,- le decía Mimi a la mujer.

-¿Cómo me llamaste?...sabes disfrutare hacer esto…,-decía mientras de su ropaje gastado sacaba un daga y se acercaba a Mimi muy enojada.

-¿Estas bien?,- le preguntaba Taichi mientras la tenia sujetada a Sora pero ella se soltó de inmediato y caía otra vez al suelo.

-QUIENES SON USTEDES…,- les gritaba Sora a todos los presentes.

-Sora cálmate quieres,- le decía takeru muy suavemente.

-No…quienes son ustedes…o mas bien ¿Qué son ustedes?,- terminaba de decir Sora mientras se paraba muy lentamente sin dejar de ver a los demás.

-Debes de estar todavía en shock Sora,- le decía tratando de convencerla Joe.

-No… ¿QUE CLASE DE MONTRUOS SON USTEDES?,- les gritaba Sora a todos ellos.

-No somos monstruos,- le decía enojada Jun.

-Somos Vampiros,- dijo Yamato muy suavemente como si no fuera la gran cosa mientras que los demás solo se asombraron al ver que Yamato había hecho lo imperdonable.

-Eres un idiota,- le decía Taichi mientras lo empujaba.

-Ahora nos has obligado a, ya sabes que Yamato,- decía Takeru a Yamato.

-¿A que..?,- preguntaba asustada Sora al grupo.

-A matarte,- fue lo único que dijo Ann mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a Sora.

En eso Yamato iba a detener a Ann pero un grito en seco llamo la atención de todos lo cual Sora reacciono instantáneamente al grito.

-Mimi…,- susurro Sora mientras salía corriendo al bosque pero increíblemente fue alcanzada por Ken y Joe.

-¿Qué creen que están haciendo?,- Preguntaba Sora desesperada mientras trataba pasar.

-No te puedes ir después de que sabes sobre nosotros,- le decía Jun mientras se acercaba a ella.

-Escuchen…no son los únicos que guardan un secreto…enserio NECESITO PASAR,- gritaba desesperada Sora.

-Explícate…,- decía Koushiro.

-NO HAY TIEMPO….PORFAVOR NO QUIERO LASTIMARLOS PEDASO DE IDIOTAS,- gritaba mientras trataba de pasar pero era inútil.

-dejen la pasar,- hablo Yamato.

Los demás no se opusieron a la orden de Yamato y se movieron a lo que ella no espero ni un tiempo mas y corrió hasta donde sus amigas la necesitaban.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso..?,- le preguntaba Jun muy molesta.

-Sigámosla,- decía Yamato mientras sus ojos se tornaban a un intenso color rojo.

-Oye ya es muy tarde y no es bueno estar en el bosque tan noche y …,- hablaba Ann pero fue interrumpida por Yamato.

-El que no quiera ir se puede ir…por mí no hay problema,- decía indiferente mientras empezaba a seguir el rastro de Sora a lo que las chicas decidieron regresar a la escuela mientras que los chicos decidieron ir.

-Ahh…,- gritaba Mimi mientras que la mujer le hacia una cortada en el brazo dejándole una gran cicatriz en ella.

-Manchar la pureza…,- decía mientras se alejaba de una desmayada Mimi,- …robarme un rayo de luz…,- decía mientras sacaba un cristal algo extraño y lo ponía en el pecho de Kari y de el guiaba una muy extraña luz.

-Aléjate de ellas,- decía muy débilmente Miyako.

-Claro que de ti no me olvido…la horrible sabiduría…que poses me dará lo que necesito para terminar el hechizo y acabar encerrándolas como ustedes me encerraron a mi.

-Te olvidas de una cosa Nina…te falta una ultima fuente de poder,- le decía para caer desmayada Miyako.

-Pero de que demonios hablas…tu…,- le hablaba a Mimi mientras la jalaba de su castaña cabellera.

-Te falto yo…,- hablaba Sora mientras de su mano salía una muy brillante luz Azul.

-Cierto…como se me fue a olvidar a la zorra de Takenouchi,- decía mientras soltaba a Mimi y la encaraba a ella.

-Como es que estas libre, porque aun recuerdo ayer cuando te encerramos en aquel libro,- le decía Sora burlándose de ella.

-Digamos que alguien me hizo un favor solo a cambio de que las vieran a ustedes muertas.

-Eso va a ser complicado, oye hablando de las cosas del pasado, ¿Como esta tú casa?,- decía otra vez burlándose de ella.

-¿Cual?...a si la que me quemaron con mi cuerpo adentro,- decía muy molesta Nina.

-Por favor solo mírate todavía sigues siendo muy linda…,- Sora trataba de incitar a esta para que viniera a ella.

-CALLATE…,- le gritaba furiosa Nina.

Mientras de la nada aparecían nuestros guapos muchachos presenciando con asombro la escena.

-Uhh…veo que ustedes no pierden el tiempo,- decía Nina mientras veía a los recién llegados.

-La pelea es conmigo…asquerosa zorra,- decía acercándose a ella.

-¿Como me has llamado Takenouchi?, nadie me falta al respeto…NADIE..,- le gritaba mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a Sora pero ella logro esquivar a Nina, en pleno acto Sora había sacado un espejo a lo que Nina reacciono como Sora esperaba.

-Ahhh…aléjalo de mi…ALÉJALOO..!,- gritaba Nina con desesperación y lo único que pudo hacer fue darle una bofetada a Sora dejándola en el suelo pero no sin antes Yamato sujetarla y caer juntos. Nina ya se había escapado muy rápidamente por ahora, dejando a unos tantos desconcertados por su presencia.

-¿Quién demonios era ella?,- preguntaba un Takeru mientras iba corriendo y se agachaba para muy suavemente recoger a Kari del suelo que todavía se encontraba desmayada.

-Fue mi culpa jamás debí dejarlas solas,- se lamentaba Sora levantándose con ayuda de Yamato.

-No fue tu culpa,- le decía Mimi muy débilmente sujetando la gran cortada de su brazo junto con Joe y Taichi que la ayudaban a sostenerse.

-Tienen que ir a revisarse esas heridas,- decía un pelirrojo mientras revisaba la herida de Kari y Mimi.

-¿Dónde está Miyako?,- preguntaba Sora al preocuparse.

-Esta en el árbol…,- decía muy débilmente Mimi mientras trataba de correr pero Joe la detuvo.

-Yo la bajo,- decía Ken Corriendo tras Miyako, trepándose al árbol y ayudando a bajar a una inconsciente Miyako,-….hueles bien…,- susurro Ken mientras cargaba a Miyako pero al parecer alguien lo había escuchado.

-¿Dijiste algo Ken?,- le preguntaba molesto Koushiro a este.

-No…,- fue lo único que se le pudo ocurrir mientras disfrutaba cargar a esta especial chica de cabellos morados.

-¿Qué son ustedes?,- preguntaba Yamato a Sora.

-No nos creerían…,- le respondía esta a Yamato.

-Yamato levanto a Sora en sus brazos a lo que ella trato de oponerse pero le era muy difícil ya que se encontraba ya muy cansada y un tanto débil.

-Bájame…yo puedo caminar,- decía Sora tratando de bajar de los fuertes y firmes brazos de Yamato.

-Te encuentras débil y aparte nos dirigimos al mismo lugar, por qué no, irnos juntos.

Sora no pudo ya decir nada por qué cayó dormida muy plácidamente en el camino mientras que Yamato la cargaba de regreso a la escuela junto con los demás que iban al mismo destino.


	8. Cambio de planes

Hola…

Aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo…

Espero que lo disfruten mucho como yo lo hice al escribirlo.

DIGIMON no me pertenece, mas no es usado para usos lucrativos.

* * *

MEDIANOCHE

* * *

Cap.…8,- Cambio de planes

* * *

Ya pasadas de las 2 de la madrugada se sentía el silencio en la prestigiosa escuela Medianoche, todos los grandes y oscuros rincones de los pasillos de esta, se encontraban desolados, puesto como cualquier persona se preguntaría, ¿Quién andaría a esas largas horas de la noche ahí?, bueno, eso es lo que algunos se preguntarían…

-Tenemos que llevarlas a la enfermería,- decía un muy astuto Joe mientras seguía ayudando a Taichi con Mimi.

-Enserio, Joe, yo pensé que teníamos que llevarlas a bailar,- le decía sarcásticamente Taichi a este.

-TAI…podrías dejar a un lado el juego, esto es serio,- le decía Yamato al moreno, a lo que el solo le quedo decir un "los siento".

-Koushiro, abre la puerta de la enfermería,- decía Ken al pelirrojo al ver que ya habían llegado a su destino.

Koushiro abrió la puerta con rapidez y encendió las luces de el lugar y se sorprendieron al ver a la directora en el, todos se habían sorprendido de la directora, que seguía de pie enfrente de ellos con cara de pocos amigos.

Por la gran sorpresa que habían recibido por parte de ella, por no decir miedo, soltaron, o más bien "dejaron caer" a Mimi al suelo, dejando un sonido sordo, al caer el cuerpo al frio suelo.

-CARAJO, …TAI…JOE, RECOJAN A MIMI!,- le grito Yamato mientras sostenía a Sora en sus brazos.

Los chicos al darse cuenta lo que habían hecho, rápidamente recogieron a Mimi del suelo.

-Dios mío, ¿qué ha pasado?,- decía enojada la directora y acercándose a ellos ofreciéndole las camillas de la enfermería.

-Un…percance,- decía Takeru mientras ponía a Kari en una de las camillas.

-No paso nada,- decía Miyako despertando de su inconsciente estado.

-Recuéstate, debes de estar cansada,- le decía Ken mientras la ayudaba a sentarse en la cama, puesto que estaba en sus brazos.

-No gracias,- le decía mientras trataba de levantarse pero no podía con sus piernas y callo otra vez en la cama.

-Están bien,- le decía Yamato a la directora mientras también recostaba a Sora en la camilla.

-No sé qué decir, son mis sobrinas,- les confesaba la directora,- siempre se meten en problemas,- terminaba de decir mientras se frotaba los ojos con una mano.

-¿Son sus sobrinas?,- le preguntaba Koushiro a la directora.

-Sí,- decía cansada la directora.

-No teníamos idea,- le decía Taichi.

-No, claro que no, y les pediría de favor que no les dijesen a nadie sobre esto,- decía mientras miraban a cada uno de ellos.

-No hay problema,- decía Joe.

-No me interesa saber que fue lo que paso esta noche, pero lo que si me interesa es saber si…no ce… ¿vieron algo fuera de lo normal?,- les preguntaba a todos los muchachos.

-Bueno…aparte de estar en una loca fiesta llena de adolescentes con alcohol y drogas…no nada fuera de lo normal,- le decía Yamato mientras todos lo observaban con intriga.

-Que chistoso joven Ishida, hagan favor de retirarse,- decía mientras estiraba su brazo y apuntaba la salida.

Ellos no tuvieron ni una objeción y salieron del lugar, dejando ya a una mas tranquila directora que se movió y unos estantes y saco una frasco de píldora amarillas, y las abría para después vaciarlas en vasos de agua para después repartirlos a las niñas.

-Tomen esto,- le decía Amaya dulcemente mientras las chicas se levantaban poco a poco aun débiles por el pequeño encuentro que tuvieron.

-¿Qué es esto?,- preguntaba Kari mientras veía el espeso polvo amarillento disolverse en el vaso de agua.

-No se preocupen, no es para quitarles sus poderes, al contrario los hará mas fuertes y ayudara a recuperarse mas rápido,- le decía Amaya mientras se sentaba en la cama de Sora y la miraba fijamente.

-Yo lo siento…Amaya no fue mi intención de…mencionarla,- decía la pelirroja mientras mantenía la mirada al vaso, gracias a que no tenía el suficiente valor de mirarla a la cara.

-No, fue mi error…jamás…debí de haberte…lo siento,- decía con vergüenza Amaya mientras trataba de poner su mano en el hombre de Sora pero ella lo evito.

-Nos atacaron,- decía Sora parándose de la cama y yéndose a sentar con Miyako.

-Lo ce, fue Nina…ahora más que nada necesitan sus poderes.- le decía Amaya a todas.

-No la matamos, de seguro volverá,.,- decía Mimi.

-No la mataron pero si la debilitaron, no tiene mucho tiempo, como se acordaran y si no me equivoco ustedes la encerraron a una encierro eterno, sea lo que sea que la haya liberado no la libero con todo su poder, eso nos dará tiempo pero por el momento es peligroso que se queden aquí en el castillo.- les decía Amaya a todas.

-QUE…a dónde iremos, todavía no empieza el curso de clase y nos dice que ya no podemos permanecer aquí,- le decía Miyako exaltada.

-Yo no dije que no pudieran, dije que es peligroso…encontrare un lugar cerca de aquí para ustedes, donde puedan ir y venir con comodidad para sus clases,- terminaba de explicar Amaya.

-Sin ofender, pero ya ha visto donde estamos, estamos en medio de la nada, solo está el bosque a kilómetros de este lugar,- le decía Sora a Amaya.

-Eso ya lo ce, hay muchas cabañas cerca de aquí de habitantes, leñadores y hasta familias que llevan aquí siglos, de seguro, alguien podrá ayudarnos.- le contestaba Amaya.

-Hazme el favor, Amaya, no creo que alguien se ofrezca a dejar vivir a 4 chicas adolecentes a su casa, creo que los únicos que les gustaría la idea son a esos viejos leñadores rabos verdes,- le decía Mimi.

-No se preocupen, encontrare algo, pero mientras tanto por qué no descansan aquí y mañana nos ponemos de acuerdo para lo de su estancia.- le decía Amaya mientras sacaba mas cobijas y unas que otras colchas para el frio y las repartía a cada una.

-Hasta mañana,- terminaba de decir mientras se retiraba del lugar apagando la luz a su paso.

Había pasado aproximadamente una media hora desde que Amaya se había ido del lugar y ya dos de las cuatro chicas ya estaban profundamente dormidas a excepción de las otras dos que seguían conversando en ese oscuro cuarto.

-¿Sora?... ¿Sigues despierta?,- le preguntaba una muy tímida Miyako.

-Si Miyako, creo que los quince minutos que seguimos conversando no me he dormido,- decía Sora.

-¿No oyes eso?,- preguntaba Miyako muy asustada.

-¿Oír que?,- preguntaba Sora.

-Eso…la lluvia, parece una tormenta,- decía Miyako asustada.

-Es tu imaginación Miyako…solo duérmete,- decía Sora cansada.

-En serio no lo oyes… después de muchos años sigo estando loca,- decía Miyako levantándose.

-¿A dónde crees que vas Miyako?,- le susurraba molesta Sora al ver que su amiga se dirigía a la salida.

-Tranquila, solo voy al baño,- le decía fastidiada esta a Sora.

-No…vuelve a tu cama,- le volvía a susurrar Sora a Miyako para no despertar a las demás.

-No tardare, solo iré al baño,- le decía Miyako cerrando la puerta del lugar y encarándose al largo y oscuro pasillo.

Miyako se quedo paralizada al ver lo oscuro que estaba el pasillo de ese gran castillo pero eso no la hizo volver a meterse, al contrario empezó a dar algunos pasos lentos pero bien decididos trazando su camino.

Ya habían pasado como 10 minutos y Miyako no podía encontrar el baño ni tampoco regresar a la enfermería donde se encontraban sus amigas…

Y sin darse cuenta se había perdido…

_Un joven corría desesperadamente por un azulado bosque… "azulado" en palabras por los reflejos del clima daba sin ese gran brillante sol, el joven de cabellos lisos azulados corría por ese gran bosque gracias a unos grandes y oscuras criaturas que lo perseguían…esos grandes ojos amarillentos que expresaban crueldad y maldad pura…esos ojos que Ken Ichijouji le tenía tanto miedo._

_Ken seguía corriendo por ese tenebroso bosque y sin darse cuenta alguien ya lo había alcanzado golpeándolo en el momento._

_-¿Creíste que podías escapar?...,- le preguntaba esa horrible sombra._

_-Déjame en paz,- decía Ken enojado mientras lo empezaba a golpear tirándolo en el piso._

_-Jamás…_

Despertó de la cama Ken completamente sudado sin camisa, (n/a…jajaja se vería lindo así xD).

-¡Maldición! ,- gritaba Ken mientras se paraba de su cama y salía de la habitación con una camisa en mano.

-¿A dónde crees que vas…compañero?,- le preguntaba un joven pelirrojo encontrándose con él mientras que iba entrando a la habitación.

-Saldré a pasear…,- decía fastidiado.

-¿Por qué?, ¿No tuviste buen sueño? Jajaja,- decía Koushiro para fastidiarlo.

-Cállate, ¿De dónde vienes tu?,- preguntaba apenas dándose cuenta que él iba entrando a la habitación que compartían.

-Solo…fui por algo de compañía,- Decía mientras entraba y cerraba la puerta a su paso.

Ken ya no quiso seguir preguntando, se daba una ligera idea que significaba eso y mejor siguió su camino retirándose del lugar para perder y vagar solo en las oscuridades del castillo.

-Ahh! .- gritaba una chica corriendo entrando a un nuevo cuarto y cerrando la puerta atrás suyo.- Debo de dejar de hacer eso, vamos Miyako, ya estas grande como para asustarte por los simples rayos,- se decía a si misma mientras encendía las luces del lugar.

Miyako sin darse cuenta ya después de haber vagado durante minutos había llegado a la biblioteca de la escuela.

-Bueno, tan perdida no estoy,- decía mientras empezaba a caminar por los pasillos de esta recorría la mirada leyendo los diversos títulos de los libros, hasta que se detuvo y observo un libro negro que estaba hasta arriba de los estantes, pero fue el título del libro el que le incito a agarrarlo.

"_La rosa negra,- Cuatro hermanas, hechiceras"_

-Curioso titulo,- Decía Miyako mientras se estiraba para agarrar el libro que por lógica se le iba a ser imposible ya que se encontraba a una muy gran altura.- ¡Maldición! ,- susurraba Miyako cuando de repente vio uno pequeño banquito debajo de una mesa y sin pensarlo dos veces fue por él y lo colocó debajo del estante donde se encontraba el libro y aun así tuvo que estirarse para agarrarlo pero aun así no podía hacerlo…

-¿Necesitas ayuda? ,- le preguntaba una voz masculina que la veía desde abajo a la chica, lo que provoco que ella se sobresaltara del susto y callera del pequeño banquillo de donde estaba.

-Cuidado…,- le decía mientras la tenia sujetada entre sus brazos.

-Gracias, creo que ya has de estar muy harto por tenerme entre tus brazos,- le decía apenada Miyako al joven peli azul que lo reconoció de inmediato.

-Es…divertido y agradable, ¿Qué haces aquí?,- le preguntaba mientras la soltaba con delicadeza.

-¿Buscando lectura nocturna?,- le decía nerviosa Miyako.

-¿En serio?,- lo cuestionaba Ken sabiendo que esa no era la verdad.

-Bueno, me perdí por andar buscando el baño y termine aquí en la biblioteca y pensé, ¿Por qué no conocer más el lugar? ,- se explicaba nerviosa Miyako moviendo mucho las manos.

-Sí, es muy fácil perderse aquí, ¿Necesitabas ayuda con ese libro?,- le preguntaba amablemente Ken agarrando sin problema el libro con solo estirar su brazo.

-Gracias,- Le decía mientras agarraba el libro que le ofrecía.

-¿No nos hemos presentado cordialmente solo tú y yo verdad? ,- le preguntaba observándola bien.

-No, creo que no, Mi nombre es Miyako Inoue ¿y tú eres?

-Ken Ichijouji, mucho gusto Miyako,- le decía mientras sujetaba su mano y le dejaba un dulce beso en ella, lo que provoco un leve sonrojo en ella.

-Creo que ya me voy a dormir… ¿te molestaría ayudarme a llegar a mi destino? ,- le decía Miyako muy nerviosa al chico.

-Seria un placer,- le contestaba dándole una sonrisa.

Ya después de salir de la biblioteca con el libro en manos de Miyako se fueron platicando cómodamente.

-No sabía que tenias hermanos,- le decía Miyako incrédula.

-Sí pero nunca lo veo, mis padres…nos separaron hace mucho tiempo.

-Lo siento, no lo sabia.

-No importa ya, y tu, ¿Qué es lo que te gusta hacer?

-Bueno, no soy de las chicas a las que les gusta salir mucho, me gusta leer y amo las computadoras.

-Te llevarías bien con Koushiro,- decía en susurro.

-¿Qué?,- le preguntaba ella a el.

-Nada, lo siento, es que a veces pienso en voz alta.

Miyako solo le mostro una sonrisa.

-Creo que ya llegamos,- le decía Ken a Miyako mientras ella solo veía él anuncio de la enfermería.

-Sí, bueno gracias, otra vez,- Miyako no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando vio a Ken a los ojos.

-Ya amaneció, nos vemos mas de rato, ¿Si?,- le decía Ken con una fina sonrisa que a Miyako le encanto tanto.

-Sí, nos vemos luego Ken,- decía para entrar a la enfermería donde estaban sus demás amigas y no pudo evitar saltar de alegría a la cama donde se suponía que debía de estar dormida.

Del otro lado de la puerta aun seguía Ken que no pudo evitar sonreír por lo que hizo esa chica tan linda que tanto le gustaba su compañía…

Ya pasadas las horas del medio día los alumnos se disponían a despedirse de sus papás que ya se estaban retirando del lugar mientras otros alumnos estaban por toda la escuela tan apurados recogiendo libros, arreglando todo para el primer gran día de clases…pero no todos tenían esa "suerte".

-Les dije que no,- repetía una cansada directora a cuatro señoritas que seguían peleando con ella en su oficina.

-¿Qué quiere que hagamos aquí?,- le decía Kari a la directora,- no es mejor que nos vayamos antes que empiecen las clases.

-¿A dónde pueden ir?, por si no se habrían dado cuenta que prácticamente están fuera de más de la mitad de los internados de Europa, que era donde deben de estar,- les decía ya cansada.

-No queremos estar aquí,- la encaraba Mimi ahora.

-Ni modo, esto es lo que se ganan ahora vayan por sus uniformes y preparen todo para el primer día de clases,- les ordenaba fastidiada por la actitud de ellas.

Las 4 chicas no tuvieron mas remedio que retirarse, pero no duro mucho la paz de la señorita directora cuando ahora su puerta se abría dejando entrar a ciertos jóvenes muchachos.

-¿Ahora que?,- decía aun mas fastidiada.

-Disculpe la intromisión pero tenemos que hablar con usted,- le respondía caballerosamente Yamato.

-Ya me imagino a que vienen, miren creo que ustedes se deben de acordar más que yo de esa apuesta,- refiriéndose a los dos hermanos rubios.

-¿Y qué dice?,- le preguntaba Takeru.

-Deben de estar completamente seguros de esto, puesto que están completamente aislados de toda comunicación y no solo eso, están prácticamente en medio del bosque,- se explicaba Amaya.

-Estaremos bien,- le decía Taichi.

-Está bien, les doy la autorización, mientras desalojen inmediatamente mi ofici…,- la directora fue interrumpida por dos jóvenes gemelas que entraban corriendo en la oficina agitadas.

-Directora venga rápido, en el patio hay una pelea,- decía una de ellas apuradas.

Amaya no duro mucho parada que prácticamente se fue corriendo seguida por todos los que se encontraban en su oficina.

Mientras tanto en el patio principal había un tumulto muy grande de personas presenciando una riña entre dos jovencitas, que estaban en el piso una arriba de la otra.

-¡Arrepiéntete de lo que dijiste!,- le decía una castaña que estaba arriba de otra chica.

Todos los presentes gritaban animando a la pelea.

-¿QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ?,-grito furiosa la directora que apenas iba llegando con los demás para encontrarse a Kari arriba de otra muchacha peleándose.

-¡Quítenmela de encima!,- pedía la otra chica apoyo.

Takeru y Ken se apresuraron y las separaron cada uno sujetando a una chica.

-¡Pide perdón por lo que acabas de decir!,- exigía Kari mientras forcejeaba para alcanzar a la otra chica pero Takeru la tenia bien sujeta.

-¡Basta!, ustedes dos van a venir a mi oficina,- ordeno Amaya.

-Pero yo no tengo nada que ver, es esta cosa la que me…,- fue abruptamente interrumpida por una tercera persona que le gritaba.

-¡Cállate!, no tienes ningún derecho de hablarle así,- decía Mimi, que apenas iba llegando para defender a Kari.

-Eres igual que ella, una…

-¡Basta!, he dicho que basta, ya me canse de esto, no me importa que haya pasado pero ya no lo volverán a hacer,- regañaba la directora.

-No quiero dormir en el mismo piso que estas…cosas, es más, ni siquiera en el mismo edificio,- replicaba la chica de cabello negro corto que tenia Ken sujetada.

-Señorita Anko, le pido por favor que guardo su postura,- la regañaba la directora.

-Hazle caso,- decía Sora que llegaba con Miyako y veía apenas lo que pasaba.

-¿Saben algo?, yo no vi nada aquí solo a una loca chica que se le echo encima a Anko,- decía una castaña que daba un paso enfrente para apoyar a la chica, Mitsuki.

-¡Basta!, todas ustedes a mi oficina,- decía para salir caminando de ahí.

-¡¿Qué están viendo todos?,dispérsense,- llamaba la atención la prefecta en turno, Ann.

-¡Ya me tienen harta!, no ce como pueden ustedes ponerme así TODOS los días,- replicaba Amaya.

-Lo siento mucho señorita directora, pero ciertas personas deberían controlar sus… ¿instintos?,- decía Anko viendo con odio a Kari.

-¿No tienes vergüenza?, eres una hipócrita,- le contestaba Kari.

-¡Cállate!, no tienes el derecho de hablarme así…

-Basta, señorita Anko era el favor de retirarse,- le decía mientras abría la puerta y se encontraba con la cara de las demás chicas,- Y ustedes entren ahora.

Sora, Mimi y Miyako entraron y Anko salía de la oficina.

-¿Ustedes creen que están en posición para hacer estas escenas?,- le preguntaba a Kari especialmente.

-Ella la provoco,- la defendía Sora.

-Esa no es escusa, ahora no solo no quieren estar aquí, sino que también ya hay gente no quieren que estén aquí,- le decía a sus cuatro sobrinas.

-Lo siento,- decía apenada Kari.

-¡No!, Kari no deberías sentirlo, esa Anko fue muy grosera con ella y Kari solo se descargo,- explicaba Mimi.

-Eso no es escusa, ¿Ahora que creen que hare…,- la directora fue interrumpida por alguien que tocaba la puerta.

-Pase,- decía mientras se sentaba.

-Señorita perdona la interrupción pero si no nos ayuda se hará tarde y no podremos cambiarnos,- le decía Takeru que había entrado al lugar.

-Sabes no tengo tiempo para su…,- entonces fue ahí cuando se le ocurrió una gran idea.

-¿Si?

-Pasa…Takeru,- le decía mientras el chico muy extrañado por el cambio repentino de la directora entro.

-Bueno creo que ya se conocen ustedes,- decía a lo que todos los presentes se miraban entre si,- entonces no será ningún problema.

-¿Perdona?,- decía Sora.

-Señoritas, se soluciono nuestro problema de su estancia aquí, ¿verdad joven Takeru?,- el joven estaban sin captar nada de lo que la directora le decía.

-No creo que yo…

-No seas modesto, claro que las chicas aceptan con gusto irse a vivir con ustedes,- terminaba de decir la directora.

-¿QUE?,- todos se habían quedado sin habla.

-Sí, esa vieja casa es muy grande solo para ustedes 6, otras 4 personas no creo que les moleste,- terminaba de decir Amaya a Takeru.

-No creo que sea…una buena idea…no soy el único que va a vivir ahí…creo que tiene que hablar con los demás,- decía muy nervioso Takeru.

-No creo que tan siquiera sea una idea, que acaso no ves lo que está pasando,- exponía su punto Sora.

-Sí, estoy salvando la vida de ustedes 4, y la mía, estoy segura que las estoy dejando en buenas manos, se que es difícil de creer, pero si, confío en esos muchachos para cuidarlas.

-Es una locura,- hablaba Mimi.

-No, no lo es.

-Yo creo que una buena idea,- decía tímidamente Kari.

-Si por qué ce que es… espera ¿Qué?,- decía Mimi sin entender.

-Sí, es una buena idea,

-¿Segura?,- le preguntaba la directora.

-Sí, no ce las demás quieran que…

-Está bien, por mi está bien,- fue Sora la que intervino.

-Yo aun creo que es una muy estúpida idea,- Mimi estaba más que enojada, preocupada.

-Estamos tomando ideas precipitadas… ¿No es así Takeru?,- Miyako le preguntaba a Takeru.

-No… no lo son,- decía mientras se acercaba a Kari.

-Claro que pueden quedarse en la casa,- decía mientras volteaba a ver a la directora en el lugar donde estaba Kari,- Si es para PROTEGERLAS, estoy seguro que los demás aceptaran con gusto.

-Creo que esto es un anime, ¿No chicas?,- preguntaba la directora a lo que una de ella no tolero mas y salió corriendo del lugar pensando que todos ellos estaban locos.

-Ella estará bien,- decía Miyako mientras miraba a Sora preocupada.

-Mimi es sensible,- comentaba Kari mientras volteaba a ver a Takeru.

-¡¿Qué hiciste qué?, ¿estás loco?,- le decía locamente Taichi a Takeru mientras el subía unas cajas a la camioneta que parecía Van.

-Tranquilo, fue un acuerdo del "contrato" de la directora,- se explicaba Takeru mientras seguía subiendo cajas con cosas rodeando a Taichi.

-Esto no tiene lógica,- decía Koushiro mientras estaba literalmente arriba de la camioneta con su laptop en manos escribiendo.

-No, no tiene,- agregaba Yamato quitándole la caja a Takeru para que este lo viera.

-Tranquilos, aparte no creo que vaya hacer tan malo, miren ellas necesitan protección y creo que nosotros se la podemos dar, ¿Qué piensan?,- insistía Takeru.

-Para mí está bien, ¿Necesitas ayuda?,- se ofrecía Ken mientras ayudaba a Takeru a subir las enormes cajas llenas de objetos personales.

-¡Que estupidez!,- decía Taichi,- deben de estar seguros que podrán controlarse y no matar a esas chicas en un ataque de ira…o de tristeza… ¿de celos?, jajaja, deben de estar bien seguros me imagino.- repetía Taichi.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con Taichi, no es buena idea que vivan en una casa con nosotros dentro de esta,- apoyaba Yamato.

-Al fin, alguien que tiene cerebro aquí,- decía Taichi.

-Por favor, ya les dije a las chicas que si, no me puedo retractar ahorita,- un pequeño rubio trataba de convencer a su hermano mayor.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que estás haciendo?,- le preguntaba Yamato a su hermano.

-Si…,- fue lo único que contesto su hermano.

-Está bien, pero tú serás responsable de todo lo que pase,- terminaba de decir Yamato mientras se agachaba al piso para recoger más cajas y echarlas a la camioneta.

-¿Saben tan siquiera que chicas son? Porque para ser honestos, no creo que cualquier chica tenga el placer de vivir con nosotros,- decía Taichi.

-¿Algún problema con eso?,- preguntaba una pelirroja que llegaba con una caja gigante para ella.

Todos se quedaron con boca abierta al ver que chica se trataba e imaginándose quienes serian las otras.

-No, ninguno Sora, ¿quieres que te ayude con eso? Se ve que esta pesado,- corregía Taichi con una actitud completamente diferente a la que tenia.

-Muy bien,- respondía Sora.

-Esperen, ¿Tu eres una de la chicas con las que tenemos que vivir?,- preguntaba Yamato acercándose a ella.

-Si, mis amigas y yo seremos las "afortunadas" chicas con las que van a vivir,- decía Sora al ver la reacción del muchacho.

-Pues vaya que ustedes tienen suerte,- decía Yamato seductoramente, a lo que todos no evitaron reírse por la reacción de Sora de sonrojarse.

-Al contrario, ustedes son los afortunados,- decía Miyako que apenas iba llegando con una maleta morada que iba cargando junto a Kari.

-Sí, somos los afortunados,- susurraba Koushiro cerrando su laptop y acercándose a Miyako ofreciéndole su ayuda para la maleta.

-Sora, a Mimi no la encontramos,- le susurraba Kari a Sora.

-Yo me encargo, adelántate con los chicos,- decía Sora retirándose.

-¿y Sora?, ¿A dónde va?,- preguntaba Taichi al ver que ella se iba.

-No se va a tardar,- le contestaba Miyako.

Sora empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de la gran escuela buscando a Mimi pero no la encontraba por ningún lado y eso le preocupo mucho a ella hasta que de repente al dar vuelta a un pasillo de la escuela se topo con su prefecto.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?, ya debes de tener idea que no puedes dar vueltas por la escuela cuando esta, está apuntó de cerrarse, ya deberías estar en el edificio de los dormitorios.

-Lo ce, pero no encuentro a mi amiga,- respondía asustada.

-¿Mimi?,- susurro su nombre sin querer, fue como un instinto decirlo esperando que la otra persona no lo haya escuchado.

-Yo no dije cual amiga,- decía Sora viendo la reacción de Joe al darse cuenta lo que había dicho.

-Yo la buscare…

-No, solo dime si aquí hay algún invernadero, jardín o cualquier lugar donde haya plantas o flores.

-Si…hay un sector que es de pura botánica, hay un vivero y un invernadero para después de estos sigue un camino de rosas…

-¿Tanto?,- preguntaba dudosa.

-El primer dueño de este lugar le hizo muchos jardines y diversos lugares donde hay plantas y flores, para su amada…larga historia no hay tiempo, ¿Por qué me preguntas que si tenemos esas cosas?

-Joe ayúdame a buscarla.

-Vamos, nos separaremos pero después de encontrarla se van a ir directo al edificio de los dormitorios.

-Si…

-Puedes creerlo, ya ce, tal vez tengas razón pero, ¡No!,- una chica gritaba desesperada mente mientras daba vueltas en un grande y hermoso invernadero.

Mimi se encontraba dando vueltas como loca por el lugar peleando con "algo" especial.

-Mimi, necesitas pensar no solo en ti misma…

-No pienso en mi misma,- decía ella enojada.

-¿Y por qué no estás ayudando a tus amigas a empacar todo?

-¡Por qué NO quiero ir!,- se defendía.

-¿Y por qué no quieres ir?,- le preguntaba con insistencia.

-Porqué, porqué, porqué… NO LO CE, solo no quiero vivir con personas que, pueda…

-¿lastimar?,- le preguntaba Sora mientras se acercaba a ella, Mimi se desconcertó un poco porqué no sabía de dónde había salido Sora ni cuánto tiempo llevo ella escuchándola.

-Si…,- le susurro mientras se sentaba en una caja.

-Oye Mimi, te he estado buscando por todos lados,- le decía Sora preocupada.

-Lo ce, me dijeron mis amigas,- decía Mimi mientras levantaba la vista y la miraba.

-Sabes que no me gusta que hables con ellas,- le contestaba mientras se sentaba a lado de ella.

-Las rosas son buenas, peligrosas las orquídeas y graciosas las margaritas,- le decía Mimi mientras le mostraba una sonrisa.

Sora no tuvo más remedio que sonreírle también.

-Sora no quiero ir a vivir con ellos, después de lo que paso la última vez en la escuela de Tokio, no quiero lastimar a nadie,- le confesaba Mimi.

-Mimi no fue tu culpa,- le recalcaba Sora.

-Sabes que lo fue.

-No, tu no lo hiciste para lastimar a alguien, tus poderes apenas estaban apareciendo, es normal que no supieras controlarlos, tu eres una linda joven que le gusta estar con las personas y hacerlas felices, no todas pueden hacerlo y esas personas no LASTIMARIAN a nadie con esa intención.

-Yo… sabes que nunca volví a ser la misma persona después de lo que me paso.

-MIMI, PROMETO QUE NUNCA TE VA A VOLVER A PASAR LO MISMO,- le gritaba Sora.

-Sora, eres una gran líder, pero yo no puedo mas,- le decía Mimi.

-Mimi, tranquila, se que es duro al principio, pero te prometo que te ayudare como se lo prometí a Kari y a Miyako.

-No, sabes que yo ya me rendí hace mucho Sora.

-No, Mimi, tu todavía tienes para mas, lo ce bien, yo…

-Sora, yo no tengo el poder de tan magnitud como tu ni la fuerza.

-Claro que la tienes, tienes uno de los dones mas lindos que hay, tienes la habilidad de escuchar y una belleza única, cosa que yo carezco,- decía Sora mientras bajaba la vista.

-Sora… yo no tengo nada de eso, después de lo que me paso, mi belleza se fue y me he quedado sorda,- decía mientras la miraba.

-No, y lo sabes bien, lo que te paso no tiene nada que ver , yo sigo viendo a esa misma chica divertida, extrovertida, modelo con un carisma e inteligencia sin igual, aquel hombre no te quito eso,- le respondía Sora.

-¿Tu crees eso?,- le preguntaba Mimi.

-Si…

-Si voy, prometes siempre estar a mi lado Sora, pase lo que pase, haga lo que te haga, prometes ayudarme cuando lo necesite,- le decía Mimi mientras se paraba de su asiento y la vía fijamente.

-Lo prometo, si tu prometes siempre hacer lo que yo diga, sabes bien que lo que decida jamás te lastimara ni a ti ni a las demás.

-Si,- le mostraba una sonrisa Mimi a Sora,- pero lo que tu necesitas es hacerme caso con esa ropa que tienes Sora, necesitas URGENTE un cambio de guardarropa.

-Jajaja, Mimi, tenemos que irnos,- decía Sora mientras volteaba para caminar a la salida con Mimi acompañándola,- oye, ya que nos hayan instalado bien en aquel lugar puedes invitar a tus "amigas".

-No que decías que todos ellos son mal influencia para mi,- le decía desconcertada Mimi.

-Sí pero tal vez también pueda socializar con ellas ¿o con ellos?, ya ce ¡un chiste!, ¿que le dice una flor a otra flor?...,- decía Sora a Mimi mientras la dos seguían caminando.

-No lo ce, ¿Qué le dijo?,- le respondía la castaña mientras se detenían a unos metros de la salida.

-Nos dejaron plantadas, jajaja,- se reía Sora junto con las risas de Mimi, pero en eso que un arbusto le golpea a Sora en el trasero, como una palmada.

-Jajajajaja, no les gusto los chistes si se tratan de ellas,- se reía el doble Mimi mientras volvía a emprender el camino.

-¡Era solo un chiste!,- se defendía Sora mientras le reclamaba al arbusto que le hizo eso con sus largas ramas.

-Mejor déjalas,- le decía Mimi desde la entrada para después encontrarse con Joe.

-Las he estado esperando,- le decía Joe a las dos.

-¿Esperando?,- le pregunto Mimi preocupada por si él hubiera escuchado la conversación.

-Digo, las he estado buscando por todos lados,- corregía Joe.

-Si los demás nos deben de estar esperando,- decía Sora.

-Sí, por cierto recibí una llamada de Koushiro, que me decía que ahora ustedes van a vivir con nosotros,- decía Joe.

-Si, viviremos con ustedes,- decía Mimi con una "gran" emoción.

-Joe, podrías llevar a Mimi a la casa, tengo que hacer algo antes de irme de la escuela,- decía Sora.

-¿Necesitas que te acompañe?,- le preguntaba Mimi.

-No, no te preocupes estaré bien, nos vemos luego,- se despedía Sora dejando a una Mimi extrañada.

-Nos vamos, tengo coche iré por el, tus amigas me dijeron que ya tienen tus cosas haya, espérame en la entrada,- le decía Joe mientras se retiraba y Mimi se dirigía a la entrada.

En una pequeña sala de estar que formaba parte de la gran y vieja escuela se encontraba una pelirroja, hablando por teléfono.

-Lo ce, por eso te llame, sabes que te llamo cada mes,- decía Sora mientras se sentaba en un gran sillón.- Yo… lo siento, no pensé que las cosas se salieran de control, no viniste a la cena de bienvenida, ¿te llego la invitación?... ¿y por qué no viniste?, se que estas ocupada, Lo ce…

Sora sin darse cuenta empezó a derramar una que otra lagrima mientras hablaba por teléfono.

-¿Te llagan mis cartas?... sé que no debería mandártelas por tu trabajo pero…Lo ce, bueno que tal si es que viajas por aquí pasas a visitarme… Ya entiendo, estas ocupada, gracias como quiera, Adiós.

Después de haber colgado Sora no tenía ganas de hacer nada, mucho menos pararse de su asiento, todas las veces que tenía la "gran llamada", pasaba lo mismo, siempre acaba deprimida y una que otra lagrima corriendo por su delicado rostro.

-¿Siempre que llamas por teléfono tiendes a llorar?,- le preguntaba una voz masculina que estaba atrás suyo, Sora se paró de su asiento para mirar a la persona que le había echo la pregunta.

-¿Y tu tiendes a escuchar conversaciones privadas?,- respondía con otra pregunta al astuto rubio que la miraba intensamente.

-Eres astuta, jamás hemos tenido una conversación amena solo tú y yo, solo quería…socializar,- respondía Yamato.

-Para socializar conmigo no necesitas escuchar mis conversaciones,- le respondía hostilmente Sora.

-Tranquila, sea quien sea con quien estabas hablando te dejo de un muy mal humor,- le decía Yamato muy tranquilo mientras empezaba a acercarse a ella.

-¿Necesitabas algo mas aparte de "socializar"?,- le preguntaba la chica al joven que empezaba a acercarse más a donde ella se encontraba lo que hizo que Sora también empezara a retroceder.

-Bueno, ahora que lo mencionas, tus amigas me mandaron a buscarte creo que están muy preocupadas por ti,- le respondía el chico de hermosos ojos azules.

-No hay problema, voy con ellas,- decía Sora poniéndose nerviosa cuando seguía viendo que Yamato seguía su camino hacia ella.

-Eres una chica interesantes Sora, ¿Sabías eso?, hace un momento estabas triste, después enojada distante y hostil pero ahora veo nervios y una que otra mirada de miedo, ¿Estas bien?,- le explicaba Yamato mostrando una sonrisa tan encantadora que hubiera hecho suspirar a cualquier chica.

-Si estoy bien… ¿Ishida?,- le respondía dudosa.

-Yamato…,- corregía,- dime Yamato,- terminaba de decirle ya lo bastante cerca para cerrarle el paso.

Sora ya no pudo retroceder mas porque se encontraba la pared.

-¿Qué quieres?,- le preguntaba Sora viendo la cara de maldad de Yamato.

-¿Yo? Nada, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?,- le decía "inocentemente" mientras ya no quedaba espacio entre el y ella.

-Se ve en tu mirada, ¿Qué quieres?,- le decía mientras se ponía rígida.

-Bueno, ya que lo preguntas,- le decía mientras ponía sus brazos en la pared a la altura de el rostro para cerrarle camino si ella quería hacerlo,- ¿Qué eres tú exactamente?...

Sora se quedo sin habla cuando le pregunto eso,- Soy una chica… _**NORMAL**_… solo eso una chica normal como las demás de aquí.

-No, tu no eres normal,- Yamato se empezó a acercar peligrosamente a su rostro para susurrarle,- eres _**ESPECIAL**_…

Sora no sabía que hacer en esos momentos.

-Y como eres especial… creo que tengo que _**ELIMINARTE**_…,- Terminaba de susurrarle Yamato a Sora mientras le cambiaban sus hermosos ojos azules por un intenso color rojo.

-Ya lo veremos…,- le contestaba Sora mientras que sus ojos también cambiaban de color, de sus grandes ojos color rubí que tenia se les puso azules y de sus manos empezaba a salir un delgadas pero grandes llamas de azules forrándola hasta sus brazos pero solo duro un corto tiempo, pero fue el tiempo suficiente como para haber lanzado a Yamato lejos de ella y que este se estrellara contra una mesa que se encontraba en esa pequeña sala de estar.

Yamato se levanto con una impresionante velocidad y al parecer sin ningún rasguño.

Sora aprovecho ese microsegundo en que Yamato se levantaba para correr a la salida pero esta estaba…

-Cerrada Sora, la cerré antes de entrar,- le susurro Yamato atrás de ella, Sora solo sintió un aliento frio pegarle en la nuca haciéndola estremecerse y quedarse algo aturdida.

Yamato aprovecho esa condición en su adversaria y la sujeto de su cintura, como Yamato estaba a espalda de Sora no le fue tan difícil hacerlo.

Sora no tardo en forcejear pero Yamato tenía una fuerza descomunal que no la permitía liberarse de su opresión, los dos empezaron a forcejear por toda la habitación tumbando todo a su paso, hasta que de pronto cayeron al piso haciendo un sonido fuerte, que de seguro se hubiera escuchado en toda la escuela.

Yamato estaba debajo de Sora, lo que aprovecho ella para darle un golpe fuerte en el estomago y pararse en el acto pero Yamato volvió a tomar la iniciativa y la sujeto del pie haciendo que Sora volviera a caer al suelo, Yamato aprovecho esto y se puso encima de ella para detenerla en sus fuertes golpes.

Sora estaba tan enojada y exaltada a la vez, cuando supo de ella se encontraba en el piso con Yamato arriba de ella, los dos jadiando con dificultad, pero sin despegar la vista uno del otro, Sora alzo la vista y vio una lámpara y con solo con mente la lámpara salió volando en dirección de Yamato que se encontraba todavía arriba de ella.

Yamato con una agilidad esquivo la lámpara pero no fue nada fácil porque Sora otra vez se estaba parando del suelo pero Yamato volvió a alcanzarla y la sujeto de la pierna lo que provoco que ella cayera de rodillas pero alcanzo a sujetarse de una silla, Yamato vio que ella estaba sujetada en las silla de rodillas y volvió a sujetarla por atrás para que no se pudiera parar.

La situación era la siguiente, más bien, la "posición" era la siguiente.

La silla para después Sora apoyada en el asiento de rodillas con el abdomen recargada en el mismo asiento y Yamato atrás suyo súper pegado a Sora, también estaba recargado todo su torso y pecho arriba de Sora que también estaba en la misma posición que Yamato pero debajo de él. (NO SE SI ME EXPLICO NUNCA FUI BUENA PARA ESTO ^^)

Los dos estaban jadeando con dificultad.

-Eres una chica ruda…Sora,- le decía Yamato mientras seguía recostado en la espalda de Sora.

-¡Cállate!,- le respondía agotada.

* * *

Hola, espero que les haya gustado…

La verdad me tarde porque me arreglaron mi computadora y se borraron todos los capítulos!

Ya estaban terminados era de cambiarles algunas cosas, esta historia tenia al principio 50 cap.!

Pero ahora no ce, creo que hay que empezar de nuevo ^.^

Esperoo su opinión


	9. Tregua

Hola, jaja pues hace mucho que no actualizo este fic, aunque la verdad no creo ke sea la gran cosa, creo yo que a las personas le hacen pasar un buen momento

Disclaimer: los personajes NO me pertenecen y no son usados para fines de lucro.

...

MEDIANOCHE

* * *

CAP. 9,- Tregua...

-Oye, Sora necesitas tranquilizarte,- le repetía Yamato mientras que seguía sujetando de ella debajo de él.

-Sabes que… yo nunca me rindo,- le decía Sora a YAMATO.

-Lo ce, se ve que eres una chica vivaz, eso me _**GUSTA**_,- le empezaba a susurrar Yamato.

-¿Que tal una tregua?, los dos tenemos lo suficiente para matarnos, ¿Por qué no enterarnos de todo antes de hacerlo?,- le decía Sora aun tratando se zafarse del agarre del chico.

-Tienes razón, pero si tratas hacer otra cosa estúpida, juro que esta vez conocerás a Yamato Ishida, puedo ser dulce contigo pero también puedo ser tu peor pesadilla.

-No, yo puedo ser tu peor pesadilla,- le respondía Sora con amenaza.

-No, no eres mi pesadilla, puede que así te sientas, pero en realidad eres un dulce sueño hecho realidad,- le contestaba Yamato sacando completamente de jugada a Sora,- ahora te soltare pero prometes que nos tranquilizaremos, ¿Sí?

-Si lo que digas, pero ya suéltame,- le decía Sora.

Ya por fin Yamato libero a Sora de su agarre y ella rápidamente se paro y se le quedo viendo a Yamato con cautela a lo que él solo se paro y siguió observándola como si lo que hubiera pasado hace unos minutos no haya sucedido.

-Ahora que estamos más calmados podemos hablar,- le decía Sora.

-Si, creo que si,- le respondía mientras él seguía estudiándola cuidadosamente,- ¿Qué eres exactamente?...

-Una Bruja, si así lo quieres llamar, yo en lo personal prefiero hechicera,- le respondía Sora con naturalidad.- Y… me habías dicho que tú eras…

-Vampiro, pero eso no es tan sorprendente como lo que tú eres,- continuaba Yamato.

-Jamás había conocido uno, pensé que solo eran cuentos, historias para asustar a los niños,- Sora le respondía con algo de sarcasmo.

-Pues no, ¿No me tienes miedo?,- le preguntaba Yamato volviendo a sonreírle.

-¿Debería?, O si, debería puesto a que me atacaste,- le decía Sora aun desconfiada de él.

-Oye, no era cierto que iba a matarte, solo quería probarte,- le respondía el rubio con naturalidad.

-¿Y para que, si se puede saber?,- contraatacaba Sora.

-Solo para estar seguro…

-¿Seguro de que?,- le preguntaba Sora enojada.

-De que no me mataras, tu reacción fue de escapar y usaste tus poderes como defensa y no para atacar,- le terminaba de decir Yamato mientras se sentaba en unos de los asientos de un sofá.

-¿Nada más para eso hicimos este desorden?,- le preguntaba Sora al joven de ojos azules mientras se sentaba en el sofá pero de otro extremo, manteniendo la mirada con él.

-Fue divertido,- le decía mientras se acomodaba la chaqueta.

-Eres un idiota,- terminaba de decir mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la salida.

-Oye, No, espera un momento… Yo… lo siento,- decía Yamato mientras alcanzaba a Sora con una velocidad impresionante impidiéndole el paso a ella.

-¿Algo más?,- le preguntaba fastidiada.

-Sí, que tal si nos vamos juntos a la casa, acuérdate que vamos a vivir _**JUNTOS**_…,- le decía seductoramente.

-Prefiero irme arrastrándome a ir contigo,- le contestaba mientras lo rodeaba y salía del desordenado lugar.

Yamato no podía creer que aquella chica lo haya rechazado, a lo mejor se lo merece por el gran circo que hizo Yamato en la pequeña sala.

-Oye, ¡Sora!,- la alcanzaba Yamato otra vez impidiéndole el paso.

-¿Qué?,- contestaba ya más tranquila.

-No te puedes ir caminando, te llevara mucho tiempo, vamos yo te llevo, los demás chicos ya deben de estar haya, solo faltamos tu y yo,- le explicaba lo más corto y preciso posible para que ella pudiera acceder.

-¿Si voy contigo dejaras de taparme el paso cada vez que camine?,- le decía con una pregunta estúpida para ella, porque Sora sabía de sobra que si se iba caminando se tardaría mucho y no hay nadie que la llevara, a excepción de él.

-Claro y así sirve que conversamos en el camino,- le decía mientras de su bolsillo sacaba unas llaves.

* * *

-Sora está tardando mucho,- decía Miyako mientras se encontraba afuera de la casa junto con todos los demás de sus "compañeros", ya que Yamato _**TENIA LAS LLAVES DE LA CASA.**_

-Sí, eso me preocupa también,- la apoyaba Kari que estaba sentada en una de sus maletas.

-¿Cuánto creen que tarde Yamato en llegar?,- pregunta Taichi a todos los presentes ya cansados como el de esperarlo.

-No mucho,- contestaba Mimi mientras colgaba su teléfono celular,- estaba hablando con Sora, me dice que ya viene y que Yamato la acompaña, apenas están saliendo de la escuela.

-No es cierto…,- repetía Taichi llevándose las manos a la cabeza y sentándose en la entrada de la casa ya desesperado

-Así que tenemos que esperarlo hasta que lleguen,- afirmaba Koushiro mientras cerraba su computadora que se le había acabado la batería.

-¿Siempre estás en la computadora?,- le pregunto Miyako a Koushiro mientras iba y se sentaba junto a él.

-Sí, digamos que no hay nada interesante aquí,- le decía mientras se acerba mas a donde ella se había sentado.

-Se ve que aquí es aburrido,- afirmaba Mimi mientras se unía a una recién empezada plática.

-Solo a veces,- le respondía Takeru.

-¿Qué hacen para divertirse?,- pregunto Kari a Takeru mientras lo veía aun sentada ella en su maleta.

-Bueno, digamos que salimos a dar paseos,- contestaba Joe.

-¡SI!, grandes y extenuantes paseos,- hablaba Taichi que se había recostado en algún lugar.

-¿Paseos?... interesante, por no decir aburridos,- contestaba Miyako mientras veía a Koushiro.

-Te sorprendería,- le contestaba Ken.

-Ken es el más aburrido de todos,- empezaba a decir Taichi,- de él le sigue Joe y Koushiro…

-¡CALLATE TAI!,- le gritaban los tres.

-Jajajaja, lo siento era solo una broma.

Miyako, Mimi y Kari no pudieron evitar reírse por tal comentario.

* * *

-Puedes escoger cualquier estación que tú quieras,- le decía Yamato a Sora mientras esta estaba viendo el paisaje del bosque.

-No, estoy bien,- le respondía sin despegar la vista de la ventana.

-¿No te gusta la música?, se me hace extraño puesto que no cantas tan mal,- comentaba el aun concentrado en manejar.

-¿Disculpa?,- le preguntaba Sora mirándolo por primera vez.

-Sí, la noche anterior, te escuche cantar, ¿recuerdas?, en la fiesta…,- le insistía al ver que su comentario había sido efectivo en cuestión de la reacción de ella.

-Si lo recuerdo, en la fiesta del bosque de aquel chico "Tom",- contestaba Sora.

-Odio ese tipo,- le respondía con un instinto propio al escuchar su nombre.

-Parecía agradable…,- contestaba ella pero fue interrumpida por Yamato.

-¿Agradable?, ¿Esa cosa?, por Dios, si que te lavo el cerebro.

-Oye, no dije que lo fuera, solo dije que "parecía", ¿Tienes la mala costumbre de interrumpir a las personas?, Tus papás no te enseñaron modales.

-No tengo papás,- escupía amargamente.

Sora se quedo en shock por lo que dijo, no, más bien el tono el que lo dijo.

-Yo lo siento… no fue mi intención…,- Sora rápidamente cambio de actitud pero el la volvió a interrumpir.

-Olvídalo.

Siguieron así unos minutos mas hasta que Sora decidió esta vez empezar platica ella.

-Mis papás murieron cuando tenía 5 años, mi tía me tuvo a su tutela después de eso pero nunca la veo,- le decía mientras veía perdidamente la ventana.

Yamato se saco mucho de onda cuando ella le contaba eso y el también decidió continua la plática.

-Mi papá siempre está "trabajando", más bien mí "padrastro" y mi mamá murió… hace mucho tiempo, mi hermano y yo nos hemos mantenido juntos desde entonces.

-¿Llevas mucho aquí?,- le preguntaba Sora.

-Sí, algún tiempo,- le respondía Yamato cargando un ambiente mas tranquilo entre los dos.

-¿Qué edad tienes?

-Jajaja, 17,- respondía Yamato.

-¿Enserio?, Bueno en ese caso yo también tengo 17.

-¿Enserio?...

-Ya, dime tu edad Yamato,- volvía a insistir Sora.

-¿Para que quieres saber?,- le preguntaba Yamato.

-Eres un vampiro, curiosidad simplemente,- terminaba de decir Sora al hermoso rubio.

-Naci alrededor de 1640… has la cuenta,- le decía divertido por la reacción de Sora.

-¿Siglo XVI?,- pregunto.

-No estás tan perdida.

-No puedo creerlo,- le decía Sora todavía sin salir de su asombro.

-¿Y tú?.

-¿Qué edad crees que tengo Yamato?,- le pregunto Sora.

-Te ves de 14.

-Que chistosito me saliste,- le decía ofendida.

-¿Qué edad tienes?,- le pregunto cordialmente.

-María Antonieta,- le decía Sora divertida al ver la cara de interrogación de Yamato.

-¿Qué?,- le preguntaba sin entender.

-Las brujas podemos vivir muchos años… casualmente naci el mismo día que la gran reina de Francia, quiero ver que tanto sabes de historia,- le decía Sora.

-Déjame me acuerdo, ¿María Antonieta?, creo que fue por 1700 ¿No?,- le preguntaba sin estar seguro.

-1755 para ser exactos,- le decía Sora.

-Tan vieja, eso lo explica todo,- comentaba Yamato haciéndola enojar.

-¿Por qué eres así de horrible?,- le preguntaba ofendida nuevamente Sora.

-Era una broma, No sabía que las brujas vivían tanto.

-No lo hacen, digamos que soy especial.

-¿Qué tan especial?,- le preguntaba.

-Muchas brujas pueden llegar a vivir muchos años si se les da un regalo de vida, pero nunca es bonito recibirlo, sacrificas mucho…

-Lo lamento, y tus amigas, las otras chicas, ¿también pueden vivir muchos años como tú?,- le pregunta Yamato.

-Pues no exactamente, la vida en promedio de una bruja que es de 300 años pero yo viviré mucho mas que eso,- le decía Sora.

-¿Enserio?, me vas a decir que solo tú eres especial eh…

-No, hay muchas más cómo yo, no suelen ser muy buenas la mayoría pero otras si hacen la diferencia, sabias que la memoria de una bruja es tan mala, enserio, a veces no ce donde dejo las llaves.

-Los vampiros tenemos muy en cuenta todos los años que vivimos, no creerás todo lo que he visto y vivido.

-¿Tu padre también es vampiro verdad?,- le preguntaba Sora.

-Sí, no lo era cuando yo estaba chico, si no hasta después de grandes, su propio trabajo lo maldijo, a él y a toda su familia.

-¿Cómo está eso?

-Te cuento después… llegamos a nuestro destino.

Sora ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cuánto tiempo había pasado pero Yamato tenía razón, habían llegado a su nuevo "hogar".

Cuando Sora y Yamato bajaron del carro se percataron que nadie estaba enfrente de la gran casa y la gran Van que se encontraba estacionada estaba totalmente vacía, esto hizo que se pusiera alerta Yamato.

-Espera aquí,- le decía Yamato a Sora que instintivamente puso su brazo al frente de ella.

-¡No!, Dios enserio crees que te voy a hacer caso.

-¡AAHHHHH!,-Se escucho un fuerte grito atrás de la casa a lo que Yamato corrió lo más rápido que su cuerpo le permitió a la parte trasera de la casa.

-¡TAI!,- Corrió gritando Yamato mientras se detenía presenciar bien lo que sucedía.

-¡TIEMPO FUERA!,- Gritaba Tai mientras sostenía un pequeño balón de fútbol en sus manos.

-Otra vez, a este paso jamás terminaremos el juego,- decía Kari mientras se acercaba a Tai.

-Sí, ¿Quién fue otra vez?, ¿Mimi?,- preguntaba Koushiro acercándose otra vez a Tai.

-¿Disculpa?, la primera vez se me rompió mi uña, y ya las otras fue porque nada más me quitaban el balón.

-Creo que de eso se trata Mimi,- decía Sora que apenas iba llegando al lugar.

-¡Sora!, tardaste mucho,- le decía Miyako abrazándola.

-Si, culpa mía.

-Oye no te hagas el culpable Ishida,- le recalcaba Sora.

-¿Qué tal si entramos a la casa?, si seguimos aquí se nos va hacer más tarde.

-Buena idea, aparte que ya me duelen los pies, estoy toda sucia por jugar fotboll y necesito un facial urgente.

-Mimi, es fútbol,- le decía Kari.

-¡Lo que sea!, entremos,- decía mientras se dirigía a la entrada.

Después de eso todos los chicos se dirigieron a la entrada de la gran casa y al momento en que Yamato abrió la puerta todo el mundo paso corriendo la entrada para así subir las escalares he ir escogiendo los benditos cuartos.

-¡Eiit!, chicos esperen,- los gritos de Yamato fueron en vano.

-Creo que no te escucharon,- le decía Sora mientras entraba con una maleta.

-En esta casa lo que sobran son cuartos,- susurraba Yamato.

-Gracias a Dios,- decía Sora mientras trataba de subir la maleta por las escaleras.

-Aunque, siempre podemos hacer una excepción… ¿No crees?,- le decía Yamato mientras levantaba la maleta de Sora con una facilidad.

-Sigue soñando Ishida,- le contestaba Sora.

-Por que la hostilidad Sora, y ya te dije dime Yamato o Matt, lo que se te haga más _**PLACENTERO**_,-Le susurro Yamato.

-Eres un cerdo,- le terminaba de decir para dejarlo en las escaleras con su maleta.

Yamato no pudo más que dejar a la vista una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción para así subir las cosas de Sora.

-Sora, mira,- le gritaba Kari con Miyako que se encontraban saltando en una habitación con dos camas.

-Me alegran que hayan encontrado su cuarto, ahora, ¡Suban sus cosas!,- les regañaba Sora.

-Sora te preocupas mucho, necesitas relajarte,- mencionaba Mimi mientras llegaba.

-¿Ya escogiste habitación Mimi?,- le pregunto Miyako a su amiga.

-Sí es la primera puerta que está pegada al baño, ¿Sabían que solo hay un baño en este piso?...

-¿UN SOLO BAÑO?, una casa tan grande y solo tiene un baño en este piso,- cascarrabía Sora mientras seguía el camino del largo pasillo con enormes puertas a los costados que obviamente eran los cuartos.

- Esto va a ser facil...,- susurro Yamato al pasar derecho a las chicas llendo a su nueva habitacion.

* * *

_**SORA POV'S**_

No puedo creer que ya hayan ocupado todos los cuartos, que aprovechados todos, mira que dejarme el último cuarto del pasillo, lo bueno es que queda enfrente de otro cuarto y también compadezco a la pobre persona que también le haya tocado hasta el final del oscuro pasillo junto conmigo, ya no pude pensar mas ya que mis ideas internas fueron bloqueadas por un rubio de ojos azules que me saludaba.

-Vecina…,- me saludo aquel idiota.

-No me hagan esto,- susurraba internamente para que no fuera real lo que estaba viviendo.

-Mira a quien tenemos aquí,- recalcaba Tai mientras también metía cajas rellenas de cosas al cuarto.

-¿Dormirán juntos?,- pregunte incrédula.

-Bueno, dormir juntos suena muy feo,- me dijo Tai acercándose con una sonrisa que me hacia suspirar.

Desde la puerta del otro cuarto Yamato nos veía pero no decía nada, creo yo, que solo estaba pendiente de los movimientos de Taichi, me perdí en algún momento mirando sus ojos, sus azules e intensos ojos, regrese a la realidad cuando Taichi me agarro con delicadeza el hombro y lo voltea a ver con una sonrisa fingiendo que la mirada de Yamato no afectaba pero estaba en un GRAN error.

-Alégrate, dos hermosos guardianes custodiaran tus dulces sueños, con gran anhelo,- me confesaba Taichi poniendo su brazo en el marco de la puerta cerrándome el paso y acercándose a mí.

-Que amables caballeros,-confesaba siguiéndole el juego con una sonrisa.

-Jajaja, me caís bien Takenouchi,- me mencionaba Taichi riéndose.

-Taichi, tenemos que subir las demás cosas,- le decía Yamato mientras se alejaba molesto del pequeño pasillo.

-Voy,- le gritaba Tai para volver a dirigirse a mí,- Si necesitas algo ya sabes donde duermo,- me "sugería", aquel curioso chico pero creo que más que una sugerencia era una invitación.

-Claro, lo que digas,- terminaba de decir mientras cerraba la puerta de "MI", nueva habitación…

No pude evitar sonrojarme después de la pequeña escena que había pasado hace tan solo unos momentos, estaba yo, SORA TAKENOUCHI, COQUETEANDO con nada más ni nada menos que aquel joven de pelos rebeldemente irresistibles para muchas e incomparable para otros…

_**-TAICHI**_,- Apenas pude pronunciar su nombre después de haber salido de mi habitación aquel chico.

Me agradaba para ser honesta, pero algo me decía que también tenía que tener cuidado con él.

Después de un tiempo veía con atención mi nueva habitación y se resultaba gratificantemente espaciosa y con un toque elegante que me recordó a mis antiguas "prisiones", que tenía en los internados del extranjero, mientras caminaba y analizaba cada detalle de aquel lugar no pude evitar sentir, nostalgia, sentía yo que ya había estado en aquel sitio, pero no sabía cómo explicarlo.

El cuarto de un color grisáceo adornaba a las paredes de mi nuevo dormitorio, voltee al enorme ventanal que había a mi derecha que daba a un hermoso paisaje de arboles y al enorme y oscuro bosque, lo curioso que en mi habitación había un árbol enorme que llegaba más allá del segundo piso y pensé rápido en una escalera en casos necesarios.

Mi cama estaba pegada a la pared colateral del ventanal, daba gracias al dios por no tener vecinos porque si no, estos me verían dormir y que horror la verdad, no quise seguir imaginándome más cosas innecesarias y comencé a abrir los cajones de mi pequeño tocador y al ver que no encontré nada más que libros viejos con títulos ilegible y llenos de polvo que daban pista que no habían sido movidos en un largo tiempo, cosas muy antiguas que al verlas pensaba que le habían pertenecido a una mujer, como cepillo para el cabello, diferentes espejos, botes y pinceles para maquillarse, pero me imaginaba que desde épocas muy antiguas, dos increíbles botellas del mas esquicito perfume que en tiempos inmemorables en Francia se usaban, las recordaba como si fuera ayer, caminando en los estrechos y lujosas calles francesas de época.

-Que tiempos,- susurro al dejar a un lado uno de los frascos de perfume con su esponja correspondiente.

Me encamine a mi cama y me senté pensado en que nos hemos metido al estar ellas "_**ENCERRADAS**_", con aquellos chicos, esto no iba a traer nada bueno, me sentía muy cansada y sin darme cuenta me recosté un momento y cerré los ojos, pensando en todo lo que íbamos que tener que hacer las demás chicas y yo, con nuestro delicado tema de los poderes, yo siendo la mayor tengo la responsabilidad de cuidar de aquellas chicas, no tenía el lujo de dejar que ellas hicieran lo que se les viniera en gana y yo tampoco podía, ya no mas…

_**Flash back…**_

-NO SORA,- escuchaba que gritaban desde lejos.

- NO VA PASAR NADA,- le devolví el grito, sin ni siquiera voltear a ver a la dueña de esa voz.

Me acerca más al viejo y frondoso roble negro que se encontraba frente a mi y…

_**Fin del flash back…**_

Me sobre salte al recordar precisamente ese momento de mi vida en que cometí una estupidez y me arrepiento hasta hoy en día…

* * *

_**KARI POV'S**_

-No puedo creerlo, esta habitación es enorme,- le decía feliz a mi compañera Miyako.

-Sí, me podría acostumbrar a esto,- mi contestaba con alegría mientras veía que Miyako abría su maleta y sacaba ropa tras ropa.

-Voy a seguir investigando más,- explicaba mientras me levantaba de mi cama y salía de la habitación.

-Acuérdate lo que nos dijo Sora, que "TENGAMOS CUIDADO", - me decía Miyako mientras la veía sin entender bien lo que decía.

-No te preocupes Miyako, si te refieres a lo de nuestros "nuevos compañeros", estaré bien,- le terminaba de decir mientras salía de la habitación sin que me pudiera decir más.

Me encontraba caminando en el pasillo y de repente me tropecé con una persona muy alta.

-Lo siento,- le decía al muchacho grande que venía cargando unos libros y se acomodaba sus lentes perfectamente limpios.

-No importa,- me decía este que ni se inmuto en mirarme y se retiraba para entrar a su habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-No le hagas caso, es así porque de chiquito no lo querían,- me explicaba aquel muchacho de cabellos salvajemente acomodado.

-Jajajaja,- no pude evitar reírme por el cometario hecho.

Volteé para mirarlo mejor y lo vi con una sonrisa muy linda.

-Necesitabas algo…

-No, solo paseaba por ni nuevo hogar,- le explicaba a Taichi que él solo asintió con la mirada.

-Eres la más pequeña verdad,- me preguntaba aun sonriéndome.

-Sí, por desgracia sabes lo horrible que es ser así,- le explicaba a Taichi que no pudo más que reírse.

-Te entiendo, no soy el más pequeño pero soy según los demás el más "inmaduro", y loco, dicen que me gusta pelearme,- Me contaba mientras recogía una caja que estaba en el piso para después emprender su camino a las escaleras para bajar y lo seguí.

-Para serte sincera no creo que seas el más inmaduro,- le decía mientras empezábamos a bajar las escaleras.

-Gracias "pequeña",- me decía riéndose.

Aquel chico me reflejaba tranquilidad y alegría cuando estaba con él, es extraño no es el chico con que saldría, es aquel chico que podría ser mi "Hermano", y eso me gustaba.

Al llegar a la planta baja entramos a la cocina y el puso en la mesa la gran caja y de ella empezó a sacar alimentos de latas y cosas por el estilo.

Yo me senté arriba de la barra donde podía verlo mejor.

-Como hago para que los demás me tomen enserio como a ti, Taichi,- le preguntaba intrigada aquel chico.

-Pues no soy la persona más indicada para decírtelo, pero lo que yo siempre hago es dar ideas serias pero nunca me funciona.

-Siempre da las ideas más LOCAS,- decía Yamato mientras pasaba de largo de la cocina a la puerta trasera para salir por ella con algunas cosas en brazos.

-No es cierto, no estoy loco- decía este mientras terminaba de sacar todas las cosas y doblaba la caja de cartón.

-Te diré algo Tai,- le decía mientras me acercaba a él y le susurraba,- **_Las mejores personas, lo están_**.

Le terminaba de decir para levantarme y tomar unas galletas he irme.

El no pudo más que sacar una sonrisa y me grito, un _**GRACIAS.**_

...

...

...

Gracias a los que siguen leyendo esta pequeña historia, ahora que estoy de vacaciones tengo tiempo para seguir escribiendo y poder poner mas de este fic, tengo GRANDES meses de vacaciones, y espero seguir escribiendo y mejorar en esto ^^''

Se que esta escrito biien feo los primero capitulos y ma de pena solo verlos y estoy pensando sii quitarlos y editarlos -.-''

HABRA MAS SORPRESAS EN LA HISTORIA, mucha gente me esta convenciendo de cambiiar parejas pero ustedes me aviisan:)

Graciias otravez y ya saben, sugerencias, quejas, interrogaciones solo denle click abajiito donde esta nuesto boton de REVIEWS...


End file.
